


A Patient Love

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur has finally been granted a male Omega by his brother, the king. Alfred is soon to learn the treacherous ways of royalty and that adulthood in this world is not at all kind. (UKUS, Omegaverse, age-gap, Mpreg, and slight historical inaccuracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

_Preface_

The history of the Kirkland royal family line is often studied, from the great King Scott II of Scotland and England to the odd Queen Alice IV of England, however most of the information of the royal's siblings is often glazed over. And yet, some of them hold such a wealth of fascinating social interest. One would be that of the Prince of England, Arthur, and his mate Alfred Jones.

It is important to note the social aspects of the time of Kirkland England. Alphas generally did not mate until they were some years older, although those of higher status, like Prince Arthur, were expected to mate at a younger age. It was almost expected of an Alpha of high rank to have more than one mate, and not entirely uncommon to have affairs, be it with female or male Omegas. Omegas, though, were to be much more obedient than is common in our modern age. If an Alpha had more than one, the Omegas were not expected to have any interaction with one another as there had been reports in the past of vengeance and violence breaking out between them. In one instance, one Omega of the royal family killed off all of the other Omegas in her household.

If an Omega died during childbirth, it was not uncommon for an Alpha to choose a new Omega before the funeral arrangements were even finished. It was not out of disrespect, as is seen now, but for the family line. If the child should die due from a lack of exposure to the mother, and if that child be an Alpha, then their death is on the hands of the Alpha of the house. Such shame could not be shouldered on a family, when name and power was everything.

Prince Arthur was born fourth in line for the throne, and was never expected to be much of anything but a pawn in his older brother's workings of his kingdom. It was predicted that Arthur, due to his smaller stature as a boy, was to grow into an Omega, but was surprisingly, an Alpha. Given that Prince Rhye and Princess Halle were both Omegas, Arthur's importance in the family was suddenly jumped to that of the second in line to the throne, after his elder brother. His mother and father lavished just as many gifts on Arthur as they did their eldest, Scott. His education was on par with Scott's, and he learned foreign languages, politics, geography, mathematics, and the early studies of sciences.

At a young age, Arthur was suited to mate with a young Omega from England's friendly enemy, France, Princess Rosaline, in hopes of strengthening the weakening relations between the nations. It was evident very early on, however, that Arthur preferred male Omegas. However, it was assumed that female Omegas were more fertile, thus were often chosen as an Alpha's first mate.

By the time Arthur was fifteen years old, he was already mating Rosaline, who was twelve. She never produced any children by the time of her death at fifteen. After having falling ill suddenly from unknown causes, Rosaline's death brought about a search for a new mate for Arthur. Again, he was expected to take a female Omega. By now, his parents had died and the crown had moved to his brother Scott, whom he had very poor relations with. Scott saw fit to assign any mate to Arthur that would help his cause.

For Arthur, this was an incredibly stressful time as many Omegas did not fit well with him, some even refusing him. For the rather feisty Alpha, this made him all the bitterer towards mating in general, and he stopped for a period of three years- an extremely long time in that time period. It was so unheard of that his brother, the king, decided that if Arthur was unable to find and _keep_ a mate, then he would lose his place in line for the throne, having it pass on to their cousin, the closest Alpha in the family line.

This was when Alfred entered.

Born as the first son of the Jones nobility, Alfred was seen as a shock to be an Omega. Firstborns are almost always Alphas, even back then. It was seen as a bad omen for the first son to be anything other than an Alpha. His younger brother, Matthew, would take on the role of Alpha, and was soon introduced to the public as the "elder son". For this, Alfred's education was limited, focusing more on traditional Omega knowledge. However, he had a fascination with the study of stars. His parents were kind and allowed his hobby to continue even past a young age.

The Jones family was distantly related to English, French, Spanish, and even German monarchs of the past; although the blood line was incredibly thin by the time of Alfred's birth. Nevertheless, they were never far off the social and influential map, earning them a Duke title. For that, King Scott hadn't forgotten about them, and it was on Alfred's thirteenth birthday that he had the Omega slated to mate with his brother, Arthur.

It would be political suicide for the kingdom to have an Omega rule, or so it was thought of at the time, and their cousin lived in France. The people on England would not take kindly to a "foreign king". Therefore, Scott's threats were rather weak. He would do better to please his brother and, possibly, finally get his brother to have children.

And so, when Alfred was just barely over thirteen years of age, he met his royal Alpha mate, Prince Arthur of twenty-five.

By looking at historical documents, letters, records, and journals, and adding in a dash of fantastical romantic notions, I have recreated a story of what is possibly one of the greatest love stories of the Kirkland era.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Since this is the preface, and not everyone reads the preface in a story, I'm updating the actual first chapter along with this. For reference, this is set in the time of the Tudor era, so fashion and the like are what I base this upon.

And now, you'll all see what a huge English royal history nerd I really am. I have well over ten books on the Tudor family history alone, not to mention the other English royal history books I have taking over my bookshelves (recently I've gotten very into the War of Roses). It's rather hilarious. This series is to be read as if it were a historical fictional story based on nonfiction. If anyone has read through royal history in this time era (shortly before England gets the Renaissance, although it has already started in Southern European countries), then you might have an inkling of what could come in the future for Alfred.


	2. First Steps

_First Steps_

The carriage ride from Alfred's home to his new mate's manor was a long and nervous trek. Rumors about the prince were not good, and it only served to make the young Omega all the more scared of what his future was to be like. Being mated didn't automatically mean a happy relationship, even if it was one to be shared with a royal family member. Prince Arthur could truly be as cruel as people said. He could mistreat Alfred if the Omega didn't produce.

"Alfred," the boy's father hissed beside him. He put his hands on Alfred's. "Stop toying with your fringe. You want to look presentable for the prince."

The boy stuck his hands under his legs, but it did little to improve his mood. His crimson jerkin was too hot with the shirt and doublet underneath, and the collar scratched under his chin. As he was being dressed this morning by his attendants, he was warned time and time again not to dirty his stockings. It was all about the first impression. While Matthew was a more robust male, Alfred was too lanky. His baby-face made him appear far younger than he really was. Duke Jones had been muttering about building muscle mass on the young boy for months, but it was to no avail. Alfred ate more than he worked out. Now, he worried that it might come back to bite him.

Did the prince want a more filled out male? Did he not like how skinny Alfred was? Would he notice the small love handles? Would he sneer at the pimples on his face? Would he-

"Alfred?" Duke Jones asked, interrupting Alfred's worries. "We are here, son. Your new home."

The carriage came to a soft stop, and then the door opened. First, Duke Jones stepped out. Then, it was Alfred's turn. He was careful as he stepped out into the gloomy day onto the dirt and sand path. The manor itself sat on the edge of a beautiful river that encroached on the backside of the large back garden.

The manor that was before him was a beautiful dark crimson with large windows and a gorgeous garden that surrounded the entire lot. There were at least three stories with the roof slopping to points just above the highest windows. Three chimneys rose out from the back of the manor. Today, one was lit due to the weather turning so sharply, and smoke billowed out into the air. This was not the prince's usual abode, but for the summer it suited his purposes. Large enough to entertain, close enough to London should he be called to Court, but still small enough to not intimidate Alfred.

Alfred's eyes skittered over the area before he was drawn to a small entourage of the prince's servants that stood outside to greet their new Omega resident. With heated cheeks, Alfred stepped forward and gave a polite bow to the men and women that looked at him with patient smiles. In the middle was the prince. Duke Jones was standing just before his son. He moved to greet Prince Arthur.

"Your Highness, it is quite an honor to see you again. I have not seen you since your christening." The prince nodded with a polite smile. "Allow me to introduce my son, Alfred Jones."

On cue, Alfred stepped forward, remembering to keep his head up and a friendly smile on his lips. He bowed his head, and then stared up at the Alpha he was to mate with. The man took his breath away.

Prince Arthur had been described as unruly and ugly with unkempt hair and horrible facial expressions. His sneer was said to often stop servants in their tracks and break down into tears. His rough personality contrasted with his angelic face, giving him more of a devilish look. But that was not the man Alfred saw that morning. Instead, he saw beautiful green eyes with an insurmountable amount of warmth and kindness staring back at him. His hair, although a little messier than it should be for a man of his status, was a soft, dirty blond that framed his gentle face. And then, there was that smile.

Alfred's eyes widened, which only made the prince smile more. Quickly, Alfred remembered his manners. "Ah- it's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. I hope to be a great Omega to you, sire."

Arthur continued to smile fondly at Alfred, confusing the Omega.

"Yes, welcome Duke Jones and Alfred. Please." The prince turned towards his manor, but still kept his eyes on Alfred. All the young boy could do was follow after his father.

When Alfred was young he had met many Alphas that loved to assert their authority over the Omega. They played games together, but Alfred was always designated as the one to do nothing so the Alphas could do something to impress him. Matthew later explained that while Alphas were physically stronger than Omegas, but they still loved to flaunt their strength to the Omega. Even though an Omega often had no choice with who they mated with, if the Alpha and Omega didn't share a strong enough bond by either lust or love, then there was a very slim chance for pregnancy. That was exactly what was happening now to Alfred. Even though he had already been slated to mate with this man, the prince still saw fit to peacock himself off to the Omega.

Arthur had arranged an exquisite feast in Alfred's honor. The tapestries were hung on the walls depicting scenes of the royal family's previous wars and victories. A large portrait of Arthur hung over the large fireplace in the dining room. There was entertainment with musicians and actors, and everyone seemed in a joyous mood. However, it did very little to ease Alfred's mood.

He felt eyes on him the entire night. He knew Arthur was watching him at times when he should have been talking with Duke Jones. Alfred's father was oblivious, or perhaps stayed out of it. It was evident the Alpha was highly interested in Alfred. No father would want to get in the way of such an attraction.

After the festivities, Arthur offered to take the two around the manor grounds so that they could see all of the prince's majesty. There was a small hedge maze that sat between small bushes and groupings of flower beds. A fountain quietly trickled near a decorative wall that depicted the Kirkland Rose; the royal family symbol.

Alfred was quiet while his father complimented Arthur on everything, from the manicured lawn and bushes, to the beautiful flowers. He got a feeling that if he spoke, Arthur would want the two of them to be alone together to talk. It scared Alfred to be alone with this man. He was only grateful his father would stay for the night, leaving shortly before noon tomorrow. Maybe a good night's rest would allow his nerves to calm some.

Alfred's chambers were quite lavish. His antechamber had one of the fireplaces and a large fur rug lay down before it. Green curtains of velvet were drawn over the expansive windows. Plush pillows were strewn about on the sofa and in the two sitting chairs that faced the fireplace. In Alfred's bedroom was a small, wooden desk that sat next to a small altar for where Alfred could give his daily pray and thanks to God. Directly across from them was Alfred's Queen-sized bed with plush green bedding and large, blue pillows. It all looked so welcoming, and Alfred found it all too easy to slip in between the silk sheets under the fur blankets and drift off.

Early the following morning, though, Alfred woke up stressed. In fact, he felt the stress increase tenfold when his father suggested he and the prince take a morning stroll through the gardens just after breakfast. Alfred thought it a bad idea, but said nothing. He did as he was told.

His attire today was much less formal than it had been last night; just a simple tunic and lightweight pants to hide Alfred's lanky frame. Alfred met Arthur down in the common room, and they set off together, Alfred following slightly behind Arthur.

It was a beautiful morning, much warmer than it had been yesterday. The splattering of clouds in the sky cast a few shadows on the moist ground. The sun reflected off of the glimmering river. Alfred didn't feel at all scared knowing this was soon to be where he'd live for the rest of his life. However, he doubted that it would do much if his mate turned out to be as nasty as everyone said.

"Alfred…?" Arthur started, his voice soft. It startled Alfred nonetheless. "I… I understand you must be so scared right now. I hope you don't feel this way towards me. I understand… my reputation with Omegas isn't the best, but I hope to alleviate you of these fears soon."

Arthur turned to face Alfred, his expression stern, but his eyes sad. Alfred stared at them, mesmerized. He felt that Arthur was hiding something. Was he mad? Was he just putting on an act?

"T-thank you, sire. I hope to please you," Alfred recited, knowing those were the perfect lines his mother had taught him to say should an Alpha ever compliment him.

Arthur stopped suddenly, and Alfred stumbled short a few steps behind him. He kept his head down when Arthur turned to face him. The prince's expression looked pained. "Alfred, please don't call me sire or… You don't have to be so formal with me."

The Omega nodded. "As you wish."

Arthur sighed. Alfred looked up at him under his bangs. The Alpha was smiling sadly, but there was fondness still evident in those eyes; the eyes that drew Alfred to him. He lifted his head to stare at Arthur. The prince smiled wider at finally seeing Alfred's face.

"When I was told my Omega would be attractive, I did not know he would be beautiful." Alfred's face flushed to the tips of his ears. "I'm telling you this not to be so nervous because I know I will be quite pleased with you through-out the duration of our union."

Alfred gulped, but remained quiet. He wanted to believe Arthur, and those eyes almost made him do so, but this was only the second day. Soon, he'd have to see for himself just how true Arthur's words were when Alfred was expected to share a bed with the older man.

* * *

When Duke Jones left, Alfred was near tears. He had never been away from his parents, least of all his father. The man may have been let down that his firstborn was an Omega, but he took on the proper role of caring and protecting his son as not just the only Alpha in his life, but as his father. Now he was giving the boy away to the Prince of England.

"Be strong," Duke Jones whispered in Alfred's ear as they embraced. "You have brought our family such honor and we love you. Do not ever forget that."

"I won't," Alfred mumbled between sniffles. "I hope this isn't good-bye forever."

"If the prince allows it, we shall visit." Duke Jones released his son and bid farewell. He climbed into the carriage and rode off.

Alfred stood in the entryway watching until the carriage was far from sight. Clenching his shirt until it wrinkled from his fingers, he fought back tears. The Jones' had raised Alfred to be a strong Omega, one who would not falter when times became tough. He was to be a fighter. Alphas would see crying as a sign of weakness, and they might grow bored of an annoying, simpering Omega.

Arthur stood nearby, watching Alfred. He saw how the boy held it in, how strong he was, how he was different from his past Omegas. He licked his lips. Slowly, he joined Alfred by his side and directed him back inside.

"Come," he said gently with a tender hand on the boy's back, leading him to the gardens. "Let us enjoy the warm day outside. We shall play games. Will that make you feel better?"

Alfred could only nod. The hole in his chest was a gaping one, but if he allowed himself to lean upon Arthur, the pain eased somewhat. During the day, he sought out his new Alpha's presence. Arthur was a welcome sight to him, when earlier he had been a threatening one. With his father no longer a constant in his life, Alfred had need to be with someone strong. Arthur was just that, and more.

Early on in their first few weeks together, Alfred learned that for all of Arthur's strength, he was quite kind and warm. He loved to pull Alfred close as he read to him under the trees, or light a fire whenever Alfred felt cold so that the boy would be comfortable. His generosity had Alfred's nerves melting away. It wasn't long before the servants saw Alfred following the prince around the manor with a smile on his face.

However, there were still moments that Alfred would catch himself. He'd step away as if frightened and hide away in his room, remembering that he'd been at the manor for only a few weeks. His dependence on Arthur was too quick. It felt too easy. And that was a scary thought. If he was too easy, Arthur might think wrongly of him. He might grow bored.

All signs, though, pointed to Arthur not being _that_ kind of Alpha. He was patient, and seemed to enjoy whenever Alfred stumbled over a task. He would chuckle behind his hand and continue to gaze at Alfred. The Omega didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to be perfect, but then again, Arthur liked his flaws. He wanted to be strong, but weak so as to please Arthur, although no matter what he did Arthur was happy.

* * *

They had been together a month now, and Alfred's heat was approaching. The manor began to prepare for when the Omega and their master would be locked away for a week. Alfred was to be confined to his room until the actual day arrived. His own servants that had followed him from his home were to attend to him, keeping him rested and well-nourished and fed until he was nearly fat with food and wine. It would help in the coming week when he wouldn't be able to eat or drink due to his heat.

Arthur, meanwhile, took this time that Alfred was away to prepare gifts for his mate. A young Omega's first time was always quite a nervous ordeal. He recalled when his first mate had started hers. She was beyond the Alpha's care, unless he gave her gifts to show her his affection. So, Arthur sent Alfred cloths and soft pillows and brand new clothes as a sign that he was an expectant Alpha who would be there for his Omega. Alfred's servants relayed to the prince that Alfred took the gifts quite well.

Finally, when the morning came of Alfred's heat, Arthur was lightly bathed, just to get off the dirt, and then sent to see his soon-to-be mate. It had been some time since he had lain with an Omega, and the idea excited him. However, he knew to be calm and guiding, otherwise he'd scare his new mate. And seeing such a terrified expression on the young boy during intimacy was not something he wanted to ever have happen.

"Alfred?" he said gently as he entered the antechamber. It was already teeming with the Omega's pheromones. Even before he stepped into Alfred's bedchambers, Arthur was overcome with his instincts to mount and knot. He stilled his body. "Alfred my dear…? Are you…?"

What did he want to say? Ready? All right? Alfred would give any answer to make Arthur come to him. The boy wasn't in control of his mind or body at the moment. His cries of wants and discomfort were making Arthur's heart ache. On the one hand, he wanted to comfort Alfred with his body knowing full well he was the only one to do so, but on the other, he didn't want to rush in and startle the young boy. It was a delicate situation.

"A-Arthur… My prince… _Please_ …"

Arthur was slow in entering the Omega's bedroom. He'd waited a month to see Alfred nude, having had countless mornings waking up with an erection and leftover images of a wet dream. It didn't do the boy justice. His skin was flushed from his heat, flawless, and pinker in certain important areas. While the boy was already nearly Arthur's height and obvious that he would one day surpass Arthur, he looked small and frail as he writhed on the bed. Sweat had clamped the boy's hair down to his forehead. There were tears forming at the corners of the Omega's eyes.

The prince began to shed his robe as he strode over to the bed. Even being close to Alfred made the Alpha start to harden, but he resisted any urge. He pet Alfred's head comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," Arthur said soothingly. Alfred nodded, but he continued to squirm on the bed, his hands clutching at the bed sheets as he rubbed against them. Arthur bit his lip. "T-turn onto your stomach, my boy. I'll take it from there."

Alfred did as he was told. Arthur situated a pillow underneath Alfred's hips to help keep his behind in the air, allowing him to properly mount him. There was an oil jar nearby that had been warmed ahead of time. It wasn't necessary as Alfred was fully open with his own natural slick, but for a first timer, the warm oil tended to help their nerves. So, Arthur slicked up two fingers and gently eased them inside of the Omega.

"That's just me." Arthur's voice was low. He could feel as Alfred's muscles tightened, and then released. He was relaxing the more Arthur spoke. Leaning down so his mouth was close to Alfred's ear, Arthur whispered, "You're beautiful. My goodness… What a lovely Omega you are. You're doing just fine."

Closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, Alfred pushed his face into the pillow to hide his flushed cheeks. "I'm… I'm ready…"

Arthur smiled and retracted his fingers. He coated his erection generously in the oil before pushing himself inside Alfred just as slowly and gently as he'd been since entering the room. The Omega reacted positively as he opened up, allowing Arthur to fully sheath himself into Alfred. He sighed, happily, before he slowly began to rock into Alfred. The noises that filled the space from the Omega turned Arthur on all the more.

"Oh, yes… So beautiful… You are quite… Quite lovely indeed." Arthur leaned over Alfred to encase him in his arms. It eased Alfred up even more. "Oh Alfred… I am so happy…you are my mate… I have always wanted…a male Omega… And to have…you be my first… Why… I'm the luckiest Alpha in the world…"

Alfred hid his face again. He smiled. His heart was heavy, but not with his heat or with the fear that had crippled him upon his initial meeting with Arthur. Every pant, every cry, every clenching of the bed sheets- all of it was for Arthur. He promised in his heart that he would be a wonderful mate to Arthur. He wanted to make this man happy, wanted to bear his children, and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

It was a heavy promise; one he hoped wouldn't come back and hurt him in the future. As long as Arthur continued to smile at him and touch him so fondly, then there didn't seem to be any reason to worry.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Hello and welcome to my new series. This, like my last one, was not foreseen on my leaving the fandom. I swear to God, I'll never get out of here.

Please note that the manor here is based off of Isfield Place in South Essex in England. I hope you enjoy this series.


	3. Baby Steps

_Baby Steps_

Alfred awoke the day his heat ended to a soothing warm wet cloth rubbing up and down his bare back. His neck was at an odd angle as it pressed into the side of his face. The repetitive motions eased his tight muscles. He hummed happily and closed his eyes again.

"Good morning," Arthur cooed. A warm hand pressed against Alfred's neck, lightly kneading into his muscles. "I thought you'd like to wake up not feeling sticky with sweat. Does it feel good?"

"Mmm, yes… Thank you…" Alfred nuzzled into the soft pillow; one of the many Arthur had given him the previous week leading up to his heat. "I've…never had a heat like that before…"

Arthur chuckled. He bent over to kiss at Alfred's bare shoulder. "It was certainly a wonderful week… I hope that you feel satisfied."

Alfred turned suddenly. He inhaled sharply at seeing the light reflecting off of Arthur's eyes. The prince looked like an angel. "More than satisfied… Was it good for you?"

"I wouldn't say it was a wonderful week if I didn't think it was good." Arthur chuckled. He leaned in to take Alfred's lips with his, but stopped just shy. "Your lips… They're so soft…"

Alfred ducked his head demurely, but smiled. "So…are yours…"

"Kiss me," Arthur whispered, leaning in further. "And open your mouth… I want to taste you…"

Alfred closed his eyes and opened his mouth without complaint. A soft noise escaped his throat when Arthur's wet and large tongue slid along Alfred's. With his eyes closed, he was able to focus on the feeling of another person inside his mouth. The Alpha's hands were soft, but focused as they gripped at specific places of Alfred; his inner thigh, his right butt cheek, the slight flab above his hip. Alfred's heart almost ached as it skipped. He had assumed the previous month that Arthur had cared for him, but thought it was in preparation for his heat. He hadn't expected it to extend past his today.

"Alfred…," Arthur whispered. He peppered Alfred's neck with kisses. His hands gripped at the man's hips. "Oh… I can't keep my hands off of you… I know we just mated for a week, but it seems I have become addicted to you…"

Alfred smiled with his eyes remaining closed. The sensation of having his new mate everywhere on his body was intoxicating, and hearing Arthur reaffirm everything with his sensual, low voice only made the Omega submit to whatever Arthur wanted. Out of instinct, he opened his legs and arched up towards the Alpha. The prince reacted positively to it, slipping between Alfred's legs and pushing his erection into the still slicked man.

His mouth near Alfred's ear, Arthur moaned low and deep. His fingers pressed into Alfred's shoulders, and then slid to his neck. "You are… beautiful…"

All Alfred could do was smile and let his Alpha do as he pleased. His heart was fast and hard in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. All of what Arthur said, the way his hands held him, how his eyes looked deeply into his, the feeling of unity with their bodies, stole his breath away.

* * *

They showered, ate a small meal to adjust them to food again, and then took a long walk outside to enjoy the day and stretch their legs. Alfred held Arthur's hand and walked by his side with a dreamy expression all the while. Arthur wanted to ensure that his mate experienced as little stress as possible in case he did conceive a child. They wouldn't know until the coming weeks. If Alfred wasn't pregnant, then they would have to try again in six months, just after the New Year started.

However, within two weeks, Alfred woke to wet sheets. He clutched at his sheets and cried into his pillow, his heart racing. He had failed as an Omega; his duties to the Crown and to his Alpha, the prince, and his sole reason for existing had all fallen short. He could be dismissed from Arthur's presence, bringing not just great shame to the Jones family, but possibly forever leaving Alfred without a mate again.

The emotional bond he'd already formed with his Alpha in just the first month was strong. He had no idea he had come to rely so heavily upon the man in such a short amount of time, but when he thought of that tender smile and those sweet caresses and all the lovely things that came out of his mouth, it scared him to know that soon he might very easily lose all of that when he told Arthur the truth. If he could stay here, under his sheets, for a few minutes longer, maybe he could pretend it didn't happen. He could continue to soak in all that this new life had given him.

It didn't last long.

He was ushered from his room by his servants who washed him and dressed him. They knew. No one said anything. What could they say? Alfred's usually cheerful face was wrought with depression and anxiety. He couldn't lift his head to see where he walked as he made his way to the main hall to feast for breakfast.

Arthur was talking with some local Lords, thanking them for their help in a situation Alfred knew nothing about. As the prince's Omega, he wasn't allowed to be involved in any dealings with the kingdom. If he were like the Queen, though, a Royal Omega, then he'd be included for advice only. However, even if Alfred was to understand what was going on, he doubted today he'd pay attention.

Alfred took slow and careful steps to his seat, but given that it was on Arthur's right side, the prince took notice. He turned with a fond smile. "Good morning, Alfred."

The Omega looked to his lap as a plate of fresh food was placed before him. "Good…morning…"

Arthur studied Alfred carefully, and then held up a hand to silence the Lord nearby. Even the servants tensed at Arthur's sudden change in attitude. The Alpha leaned forward, a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder. "My boy… what is the matter? Are you unwell?"

Alfred tried to move away. The close proximity had him nervous. Such tender affection was unheard of outside the bedchambers. It aroused suspicious looks from the Lords and the servants. "I'm… It's nothing, my prince."

Arthur put a hand to Alfred's forehead. The Lords began to whisper amongst themselves. Arthur ignored them. He tried to get Alfred to look him in the eyes. When he found he couldn't, no matter how much coaxing he gave, he stood. "Excuse us a moment. I must speak with my Omega alone."

Quickly, everyone rose to their feet. Arthur grabbed Alfred's upper arm firmly and pulled him from the room. The Omega nearly tripped over his own two feet as he tried to match pace. His hammering heart found its way into his ears, nestling right between his logic and emotions, making it hard to hear any reason to the situation.

"Alfred," Arthur began with a patient tone once they were outside the main hall. "Tell me what is wrong. I do not like to see my poppet so downtrodden."

It was a strange sight to see had anyone walked in on them; an Alpha trying to sweet talk his Omega when normally Alphas demanded. They took what they wanted. They were not kind when their mate was hiding something from them, especially those of higher class. Those kinds of Alphas knew their place and they knew that their Omega would report to them on any and everything that went on, even if the Omega was uncomfortable talking about it. It didn't matter. What an Alpha said was law in his home. An Alpha was raised without restraint to their pride or to any of their demands.

And yet, Arthur didn't force Alfred. He didn't command him to do anything. Looking at him, Alfred knew the older man was truly concerned about him.

Slowly, Alfred unwound his hands and looked up into the uneasy green eyes of his Alpha. "I… I did not conceive. I have…I have failed you."

Arthur let out a slow exhale. His expression was briefly one of disappointment, but then it quickly morphed into relief. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and then rubbed at his neck. "My dear, is that all?"

"I-is that all?" Alfred repeated, confused. "Aren't you… going to dispose of me?"

"D- _dispose_?!" Arthur sounded disgusted by the very word, and he scrunched his face up as if smelling something foul. He knelt down to one knee, looking up at Alfred. The Omega was frightened by this. An Alpha did _not_ stoop down lower than his Omega. "Darling, _no_! I could never! Oh dear, is that what you worried about all morning?"

Alfred nodded, hiding his head in shame. Now he felt guilt for having ever doubted Arthur. "Y-yes… I'm sorry…"

"There, there." Arthur pulled Alfred into a comforting embrace. He rubbed his back tenderly as he had done to the Omega during their heat. Eventually he could feel Alfred relax against him. "Dear, do you know that I am not allowed to abandon you unless you are found to be infertile? And, after having experienced only one heat, I'm not surprised you didn't conceive. I'd have been pleasantly surprised had you been. It's all right, my dear. Shhh…"

Alfred shuddered into Arthur as he held back a sob. He wasn't an emotional Omega, not often, but the fear that had encased him was so overwhelming, that he had not expected relief so soon. It washed over him even faster than the despair had. And yet, Arthur did not force Alfred away or tell him to stop. He simply held him.

* * *

Before long, Alfred felt the air in the manor start to change. Things were tense. News of Arthur's dealing with some sort of politics that came straight from his brother weighed heavily on the prince. For this, Arthur had very little time to devote to his Omega, but Alfred wasn't dismayed. He patiently waited, spending his time in the gardens or at the river. Arthur would find him when he felt the time was right.

Soon, Alfred received word that they were to move to another estate that Arthur owned. It was in the South West of England, near Dorset. Alfred looked forward to planning a day trip down to a beach in the area, and wondered if he could pry Arthur away from his work to join him.

He slowly approached the main hall when he heard arguing. The main culprit of the yelling sounded a lot like Arthur. Alfred pressed himself against the wall, skirting towards the entryway, and peering around the corner. Sure enough, Arthur was standing and banging on a table as he shouted at the other Lords.

"We must go to war! They have backed down on their treaties too many times! This is _not_ a time of forgiveness, but a time of action! My brother, the king, agrees with me! France has all too often promised to repay their debt, only to spend it foolishly on other matters! We need to _strike! Now!_ "

There were murmurs around the table, and a few of the men seemed on board with the idea. But Arthur wasn't finished. He continued to rant his case while Alfred watched him. He had never seen his Alpha be so demanding and dominant. The man was a far cry from an aggressive Alpha, of which the young Omega was grateful for while adjusting to his new life. However, seeing him in action now, taking control and being the Alpha prince he was born to be made Alfred's legs grow weak. He clutched to the wall, eyes focusing solely on those fiery eyes that were always so tender towards him. Arthur's usually kind face was hard with determination. The command his body exuded rivaled that of his brother's.

This was a side of Arthur that Alfred suddenly desperately wanted to know more about. It lit Alfred up with desire, a craving he hadn't ever felt. Before, with Arthur, it was comfortable. He felt safe with the Alpha, knowing that he was there to protect and nurture him like any good mate does. But there was never any sexual attraction. The kisses were plain. Arthur was more likely to become aroused at the sight of Alfred's bare form, not the opposite.

Alfred wondered if this was his step into adulthood.

Not wanting to disturb the delegation, he left. He'd wait for his mate in his chambers when the Alpha was done. He told the prince's servants to alert Arthur to Alfred's whereabouts when he was free.

"I have something urgent I need to talk with him about."

Alfred didn't have to wait long. He was sitting by the window overlooking the gardens when Arthur entered. He seemed flustered as his eyes landed on Alfred. Gone was that powerful demeanor, now replaced with the familiar gentle Alpha.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed to his side. "Are you all right?! My servant said it was urgent!"

Alfred smiled and stood to hug Arthur. "I am fine. I just… I _had_ to see you alone."

"You did? Why?" Arthur pulled away to look at Alfred, gauging the sincerity in his words. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes." Alfred breathed a laugh. "I just… I saw you at the meeting and I was so…"

Arthur sighed loudly, dropping his head. "I have scared you. I apologize."

"Scared me?" Alfred cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"Your father warned me that you are a skittish Omega. I have gone to great lengths to ensure you do not feel threatened or scared. Please, forgive me. I shall never raise my voice like that towards you."

Alfred shook his head wildly. "No! No! I-I-! That's what I needed to tell you! I enjoyed it!"

Arthur stared at Alfred with furrowed brows. The Omega's cheeks flushed, and he had to look away. Omegas would never admit to what they liked to their Alpha. Their Alpha would just do as he pleased. But Arthur was not that kind of man. He was special. He was kind. He warmed Alfred's heart.

"I liked to see you be so strong and…and… _powerful_. It was exciting…" Alfred's eyes roamed over Arthur's arms, now hanging limply at his sides. He remembered how they had banged on the table, and briefly fantasized them holding him down and handling his body with all of that force he kept hidden inside. "I… I want to see more of it."

"Alfred…," Arthur whispered. He put a finger under Alfred's chin and made him to look up at him. "Where did this come from…? You have been so careful and…well… So very submissive before. Now you are _telling_ me things?"

Instantly, Alfred's face grew dark with fear and he scuttled back from the Alpha. He bent his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry! You're right! That wasn't good!"

"Alfred!" The Omega jumped at the tone of Arthur's voice. It was demanding. He couldn't help the shiver that went down his back. "No, dear boy that is not what I meant. I was merely…taking notice. I like that you are a little bit more… needy. Submissive Omegas are very common. But you. My dear boy… I already knew what a precious jewel you were, and now I see there is even more to you than before. It excites me to no end."

Alfred lifted his head slowly, trying a small smile. "You… You are pleased, then?"

Arthur came forward suddenly, taking Alfred's chin roughly and forcing him to look him in the eyes. The Omega gasped, but did not pull away or protest. The Alpha had a feral grin. "I _will_ be…as soon as you lay naked beneath me, writhing, and calling my name."

Alfred moaned at this. Arthur palmed his crotch, pushing him back onto his bed and quickly stripping down. Knowing that Alfred quite enjoyed these things, Arthur felt free to scratch his nails down the man's body, leaving little red trails behind. He nipped at the Omega's skin, enticing the man to shed his clothing faster. When he ground down his crotch against Alfred's and heard the younger man moan in his ear, the Alpha smiled.

"I plan on…keeping you here…for quite a long time…"

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: As a side note, if some readers think Alfred is out of character, remember that canon America was quite a scared child upon first meeting England until he grew comfortable with him. Rest assured though, his more confident self will peak out soon enough.


	4. Step Back

_Step Back_

The walls had ears. Servant's gossip trickled down to the village. The village was soon in the know of Prince Arthur's heated intimacy with his Omega. It wasn't completely out of the norm for new mates to become enchanted with each other, however, the sheer amount of sexual intercourse it was rumored the two had was surprising. Omegas whispered about it in their knitting circles or when walking in their gardens. They would giggle and image how scandalous it all sounded. Learned Alphas would scoff at the notion, thinking it was bordering on obscene. While an Alpha was free to bed any Omega aside from his own mate, but to do their own Omega excessively outside of heat was strange as many Alphas thought it prevented conception.

Prince Arthur and his Omega, Alfred, though, were none the wiser about the stories in town about them. They remained in bliss as every morning and evenings, and sometimes even afternoons, were spent in each others arms. However, there were a few times that a servant happened upon them in the library or out in the gardens. Both had been unable to resist each other, and soon Arthur had Alfred bent over a table or on his back. The Omega was never one to turn him away.

When the household had packed up and moved to Arthur's manor down south, Alfred was ecstatic. He had rarely left his home when he lived with his parents as his father worried an Alpha might try to steal him away. An unmated Omega of a noble family was always at a high risk of an Alpha whisking them away. And yet, in a matter of a few months, Alfred had changed houses and now was traveling for the very first time in his life.

He was given his own carriage due to him being unable to ride yet, and his attendants followed along. It was all a farce as everyone in attendance knew Alfred could have learned to ride a horse some time before. As long as the public thought it, that was all that mattered. As it was, Arthur offered to ride with his Omega at the start of the trek. He lied through his teeth as he explained he didn't want Alfred to be scared.

Arthur took to Alfred's carriage before they set off, comfortably settling against one side, while Alfred sat across from him with a small grin. When the door closed and the couple was enclosed in their own world, Arthur was quick to pull Alfred into his lap.

"My darling," he whispered as he pushed aside Alfred's shirt. "It seems I truly am unable to resist you… You are a drug, and I am weak to you…"

Alfred moaned softly in Arthur's ear. He smiled widely. "But it is I who is unable to turn away. You could want my body at all times of the day, and even if you ran me through until I was ragged, I still wouldn't turn you away."

Arthur could only hum his happiness at this before he bit down at Alfred's bared neck. He sucked, leaving quite a mark, and then pulled away with a satisfied laugh. Alfred was nearly nude in his lap. He stilled when Arthur's fingers pinched at his pert nipples.

"Darling," he whispered fondly. He could see the way Alfred's body reacted. He smiled. "Would you mind…sucking me today?"

"Never, my Alpha… my prince." Alfred slid down in-between Arthur's legs and pushed aside the prince's doublet, and then pulled down his stockings. "I will always do as you ask."

Arthur leaned his head back, fingers working into Alfred's hair, as he settled in for the long ride ahead of him.

As a child, Arthur had hated traveling. He would get sick if the weather changed too suddenly, and he found he could not sleep comfortably in strange beds. To make matters worse, his elder brother would often accompany him, only to tease and bully him until the entire trip became more of a hassle than a vacation. Sitting on a horse for hours, and then stopping at nobles' homes to be "entertained" by them until the wee hours of the morning, tired Arthur greatly. He did well to hide it, smiling when it was the appropriate time and thanking those that gave up their homes for a few days. But really, he was just bored.

Now, however, with Alfred there to pamper him and give him his young body with all the vigor of a teenager, Arthur knew he'd enjoy himself to the fullest.

The couple arrived just outside of London at Lord Northumberland's manor who had agreed to take the couple in for the weekend. There had been news of the weather worsening, so the entourage stopped to wait out the oncoming storm. Arthur, having just filled Alfred with his seed in the carriage, kept his Omega close to him as they toured the grounds with their host.

Upon seeing his room, though, the prince leaned over and whispered into Alfred's ear, "Wait until tonight when we can christen this bed as well."

Alfred giggled behind his hand, but earned a sharp glare from the nobleman. Alfred wasn't entirely out of politics, and he knew this man in particular was a part of the king's Privy Chamber. Anything that he thought looked bad could be reported to King Scott, giving off a horrible impression of Arthur and Alfred.

"Sire, if I may?" Lord Northumberland asked, nodding to Alfred. "I'd like a word with you alone?"

Arthur looked at Alfred. The Omega seemed sad to be parting from his Alpha, but the man pat his hand reassuringly. "Of course. Alfred, wait outside. We'll be just a moment."

Alfred nodded and then left the room. Arthur turned to the nobleman expectantly.

"Sire, I have heard some distressing matters of state," the man began. "Word has it that you and your Omega are quite close, yes?"

"Why is this a matter of state?" Arthur asked with a low voice.

"Because, sire, your brother is concerned. Have you not heard in our faith that a man who exerts himself in bodily pleasure may…shrivel and die an early death as God sees it bordering on sin?"

Arthur puffed up at this. He kept his tongue, though. If his brother had even heard of their intimacy and had this man asking about it, then it was possible others in the realm did too. "I suppose my brother forced you into taking us in on our way down south so that you may report to him?"

The Lord nodded. "But of course, it is a high honor to have the Heir or our kingdom stopping by."

"Of course." Arthur grit his teeth.

Alfred pounced on Arthur's arm with a wide smile when the two men emerged from the chamber. Arthur had to look away as the expression pained him knowing that he had to shrug the Omega off of him. Above all, an Alpha's reputation, honor, and social status were most important. As he was the next in line for the throne, if his brother suddenly died and Arthur was to take the crown, he had to be in good standing with not just his people, but his new government. If his men thought he was a whore of some sort to be sleeping so often with his Omega, even if they were properly mated, they wouldn't see him religiously fit to be king. They wouldn't listen to him.

"Alfred, I believe you should go rest," Arthur said curtly. "Go to your chambers."

"But I-"

"That is an _order_ , Alfred." Arthur turned round on Alfred, looming over him slightly.

Alfred stepped back with his head bowed low, arms tight against his sides, and fists clenched tight. Internally, he had no idea what could have deeply upset his Alpha, but he knew now was not the appropriate time to ask about it. Northumberland was watching them with a critical eye. Alfred gave a quick bow to his Alpha and the man, and then left down the hallway.

"Odd. Your Omega walks beside you," Northumberland commented. Arthur flinched.

"Yes, well. He is young. Some things can be overlooked."

The man's eyes narrowed at the prince. "Yes. The Queen was quite young when she married our King, but he taught her very early on an Omega's place is always behind their Alpha."

Alfred was to walk behind Arthur the remainder of their stay with Lord Nothumberland. He found that the man had such an acute watch over Alfred that the Omega was quite terrified of the man. Sure, Alfred was still young for his age, but he was annoyed that because of this man, Arthur was relegated to practically ignoring his mate, both verbally and emotionally. When Alfred waited for his mate in an obvious place like the gardens or the library, the prince never showed.

"Don't worry, sir," Alfred's servant said sweetly as he tucked the boy into bed. "Prince Arthur is under a lot of stress. His brother, the king, is watching him closely. You know that the king is still without an Alpha child, so our prince is next in line should anything, God forbid, happen to our king. He must keep up his appearances. When we reach our destination, I'm certain he will return to you."

Alfred sighed, turning on his side and burrowing his face into the soft pillow. "All right… But… What have I done to deserve this sudden treatment?"

The servant paused. He looked to the window, and then around the chamber. Slowly, he got down to one knee and pretended to fluff the covers. "Sir… There have been many rumors of the abnormality of your relationship with His Highness."

Alfred sat up in bed. "What do you mean?"

The servant ducked his head. "Please, do not worry. Those close to you understand that it is merely a strong attraction, but a mortal person should not… partake in such pleasurable activities so often. It isn't good for the body, especially that of the Omega."

Alfred furrowed his brow. "I do not understand… Arthur is my mate and I his Omega. Are we not allowed to fornicate when we please?"

"Not as much," the servant hissed, wishing this conversation was over. "It's just…seen as unsightly. An Alpha of Prince Arthur's status should have more than one Omega. His attachment to you worries the king, especially as you have yet to conceive. If Prince Arthur only takes one Omega, then that Omega had best be pregnant all the time in order to fulfill their royal duty. Activities outside of heat with an Omega so repetitively could result in complications for conception, especially for a male Omega."

Alfred lay back down, staring at the ceiling. Even after Arthur had soothed his nerves about his first failed attempt at pregnancy, the rest of the kingdom seemed to not care. They wanted results, not caring for Alfred's emotions on the matter, and certainly not understanding his feelings for Arthur.

"Do you…think that perhaps the prince is…," Alfred trailed off, unable to really finish his sentence. What kind of answer would he want? Did he truly think that an Alpha of such high status and with so much riding on him was actually capable of deep affection, even love?

"Sir?" the servant asked, having stood back up now.

"No. It's nothing. Please leave. I want to sleep."

The servant bowed and left. Alfred thought that the absence of the man would bring about silence, but instead it only made his thoughts louder. He turned onto his stomach, groaning, and pulling the pillows over his head so that not even the moonlight could peak underneath. It got louder and louder, until he lost track of time and forgot to sleep. All he wanted was to go home.

Suddenly, it was daybreak. Alfred hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He sat up, his hair tousled from the restless night.

When his servant came in to open his drapes, he was surprised to see his master already awake. The young boy was known to sleep past when he was told to be up, even when he slept with Arthur in his chambers. "Sir! Good morning! It's a pleasure to see you up so early."

"I never slept," Alfred admitted. The servant stopped, staring at Alfred, puzzled. "I had too much on my mind."

"Sir… I assure you, there is nothing to worry about."

It didn't ease any of Alfred's nerves. He was sent to breakfast after dressing. For the duration of his stay, Alfred was told to sit further down the table; further away from Arthur. The Alpha agreed to it and didn't seem to steal any glances or try to even seek out Alfred's attention the way he would when they'd be next to each other. Arthur would sometimes even slip a hand onto Alfred's thigh, giving him a good, firm squeeze. Knowing that Alfred would look at him, the Alpha would smile in the way that Alfred was intensely fond of.

However, when Alfred walked into the main hall that morning and took his new spot down the table, Arthur noticed. Alfred was slow to eat and even slower to make conversation with those that talked to him. Arthur noticed how Alfred's eyes were sunken in and how sluggish he was to do much of anything.

"Excuse me," Arthur said suddenly, interrupting Northumberland. He stood, making everyone else rise suddenly. "I must speak with my Omega in private."

There was a clatter of a fork hitting a plate as Alfred had dropped his silverware. He looked over in alarm, and then quickly looked back down to his lap. Then, he was slow to rise, not sure if he should be moving at all or what. It seemed whenever he thought of taking a step forward, he was told to jump back two steps. The entire situation he was suddenly thrust into was stressful and confusing for him, and it made his stomach tight.

"Alfred," Arthur said sternly. He headed out of the room. All eyes were on Alfred as the Omega hurried to follow behind his mate. Arthur was waiting just outside the hall. He grasped Alfred's chin in his hand and pulled him up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me, what is wrong."

"I… I…!" In his tired, emotional, and stressful state, Alfred was unable to hide the tears that welled up. He started to cry, unabashedly.

Arthur stepped back in shock. He'd never seen any of his previous Omegas cry before him before. His own Omega siblings would cry at times, but as an Alpha, Arthur was told to ignore them. He wasn't their Alpha. Now that he was responsible for Alfred, Arthur was at a loss to do. Should he comfort him? Should he continue to ask him questions? Should he ignore it as he did before?

"I have displeased you!" Alfred suddenly blurted out, startling Arthur once more. "I am sorry! You said that it was all right that I did not conceive my first heat, but your brother suspects us and now you feel you must be away from me and that is my fault!"

"What? Alfred, wait-!"

"It could not be you, my prince!" Alfred looked at Arthur with tears making the blue in his eyes stand out all the more. "An Omega's job is to constantly fulfill every wish his mate has of him."

Arthur frowned, but didn't object. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

Alfred's head fell again, hanging pitifully limp. "And I have let you down."

"No, no you most certainly have not." Arthur realized what he must do, and that was to make his dear Omega stop crying. He decided that he didn't like to see tears on Alfred's sweet, cherub face. He promised to never have it appear before him again. "Alfred, my dear, sweet boy, you have not failed me or displeased me in any way."

"But the king-"

"Is suspicious, yes." Arthur looked annoyed by this fact. "However, that is only because he worries. My brother is under great stress dealing with a war that I believe will happen sooner rather than later, his Queen _still_ not giving birth to an Alpha heir, and religious reform happening in Europe that could spread here. He worries for you, as well."

"M-me?"

Arthur smiled gently, wiping at the tears on Alfred's face. Then, his hand stayed on his hot skin, rubbing comforting circles on the apples of his cheeks. "Yes. He knows I am quite fond of you. Should you be infertile, or not produce me an Alpha, then he will have no choice but demand you be removed from my presence. You are the Omega I have waited for, my jewel, my precious boy. If you were taken from me, my brother knows the horrific pain that would rack me from the separation. And, as I am second in line for the throne, I am expected to have an heir as well."

Alfred's tears had stopped by then. He focused on the feeling of Arthur touching him, finally, after days of missing him. "I…I didn't know…"

"I understand that." Arthur leaned down to kiss Alfred's forehead. "I am sorry to have worried you so. I should have explained myself better."

"I waited," Alfred mumbled. Arthur's breath caught. "I waited, thinking you'd come back to me…"

"Dear, it has only been a few days." Alfred looked away, ashamed for having said anything at all. Arthur made him turn back. "But I share the same pain."

Arthur wasted no more time in conversation before he enveloped Alfred in a tight embrace, his lips on his. The Omega clung to his mate. He wished they could leave now and be alone, go to their vacation and enjoy their day at the beach, away from prying eyes that had no right to interfere in their time together.

"I want to leave," Alfred whispered when Arthur's lips pulled away. Their still close proximity ghosted across Arthur's lips. He shivered at such an intimate feeling.

"Then we will, tomorrow." He kissed at Alfred's neck. "I will do anything to make my Omega happy."

Alfred smiled, closing his eyes, and reveling in the security of knowing all was well.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's notes: Apologies. I forgot to make mention of Mpreg in the warnings. I have placed it there now. Also, this story's theme song is "Echo" by Helen Jane Long. (Btw, I picked Northumberland because he was an important figure in Tudor history.)


	5. Careful Steps

_Careful Steps_

Alfred felt as if all of this traveling and the time spent being a "respectable" Omega were all a nightmare. Relief had settled back into his life as soon as they reached their vacation home in Dorset. It had a stone exterior with red doors and large arched windows. Like their home back north, this castle had chimneys as well. Inside were tapestries of Arthur's family history during the 100 Years War, as well as plush couches and fragrances littering the floor to musk any unsightly smells. There was a small garden out back with horses and peacocks roaming freely. The thick scent of ocean in the air filled Alfred's lungs and brought out a smile.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Arthur commented. "I fear I have not seen one for some time."

Upon leaving the Northumberland manor, the couple had made a few more stops at other residences. All the while they remained apart from one another, even in the carriage ride down. Arthur remained on his horse at the head of the line. He only fell back a few times to check in on his Omega. The king's words had struck both of them. Arthur was already in a precarious situation with his brother as it was due to their poor relationship. He dare not mess it up, even if that cost him Alfred's happiness.

However, Alfred didn't mind. He understood and, like a good Omega, he waited. He thought he could keep waiting if that meant he'd see Arthur's sweet smile in the end.

"And you haven't, either." Alfred smiled cheekily at him, to which Arthur turned away with a flushed face. He pretended to be overseeing his lands as their servants unloaded their carts packed of their clothing.

"Yes, well, shall we see ourselves inside?"

Shortly after lunch and a stroll through the gardens, the servants knew that things between Alfred and Arthur had resumed as before. They stayed far away from Arthur's apartments, keeping to another side of the castle to clean and prepare for that night's entertainment to welcome their master.

Despite their masters having an unorthodox relationship, no one wanted to say anything to disturb it. It wasn't their place. The couple was happy, and that was all that mattered. A happy master meant better payments and better treatment. The days between their departure from the manor and the arrival here were long and dreary as Alfred sulked and Arthur stressed over Alfred's feelings. This translated into indifference, angry dismissals, and curt demands from both men towards their loyal servants.

That evening, the entire household joined in on the celebrations; from the music to the dancing to the actors putting on a show for the prince Alpha. All the while, Alfred laughed and smiled, sometimes with a flushed face and sometimes with a smile that held a secret. It wasn't a well-kept secret, though. Everyone knew. The Omega sat beside his Alpha; his rightful place.

The days passed in bliss. Alfred loved this vacation home almost as much as their home back in East Sussex. This place was like a dream filled with warm hands, fond touches, private walks in the gardens, pleasant rides through the grounds, and evenings never spent alone.

But it would have to end. A prince's job was never done.

* * *

The letter arrived shortly before the last of the leaves fell. Alfred and Arthur were having a moment alone in the library. Alfred could read, but he preferred to have Arthur read to him. His head would lie in Arthur's lap while the Alpha stroked his hair. To some of the servants, they felt it should be the other way around, but no one said a thing.

"Your Highness!" A small messenger boy came into the room, stopping to bow and wait for the prince to reply. His eyes glanced at Alfred, raising an eyebrow at the odd sight.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked, not moving.

"A letter from His Majesty, the King!" The boy pulled out a small parchment roll. "He has asked me to deliver this to you."

Alfred sat up, his eyes wide and fearful. Arthur straightened his back, but otherwise, showed no more emotion.

"Yes, go on, then."

The boy cleared his throat as he unrolled the scroll. "The King hereby decrees that we think, having not seen our beloved brother, Arthur Prince of England, or greeted his new Omega, Alfred Jones, that we must impose on them a calling to come to Court. The stay will be until New Year, when we shall enjoy their company through the holidays in our lovely castle of Winchester."

Now, Arthur was standing. He hadn't seen his brother in years. By coming to Court he'd be back in favor with the King. Perhaps his distance from Alfred was just a test and he had passed. All of those residences that opened up to him must have been spies. No one was really all that safe in Kirkland England, after all.

Arthur pulled two golden coins from his pocket and handed them to the small boy. "Thank you. I shall have a reply for you to take back to our Alpha, but for now, please enjoy yourself in the kitchen."

The boy was overcome with joy. After a hasty bow he nearly skipped from the room with the coins jingling in his hands.

"We're…actually going to Court?" Arthur asked with trembling hands. He could feel Arthur's own nerves of fear and excitement fluttering about in his stomach and reaching to his very fingertips. "Oh, my prince!"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, smiling without realizing it. He looked out the window, imagining his future. This was is chance to finally prove to the kingdom and his brother that he _was_ fit to rule. He could be king one day.

In a week's time, the household was prepared to depart for London. They were to spend some time in the Tower of London, and then go to Winchester with the Royal Family to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Alfred was reminded again of the façade he must put on and the rules he must follow.

"I know we walk together," Arthur started. "However, you must walk last in the line when at Court. My brother and I are first, the queen behind him, and you behind her. It is painful, yes, but you are not of royalty, at least, not enough."

"I understand." Alfred had curled up into Arthur's lap with his head resting on his chest. He listened to the man's heart beat.

"You must never look my brother in the eyes. Only to the left or right, and keep your head down until you are speaking. Do not speak unless spoken to. That laugh of yours that I find so endearing must be quieted while in Court. It's too loud for some people. You must be a sign of amazing obedience to the King, and anything he says for you to do, you must do without uttering a word."

Alfred gulped. "I'm scared… What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's not going to happen, my pet." Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair and kissed the top of his head. "If I am soon to rule, then my brother must meet the man who has delighted me so. That means you must be on your best behavior."

"I will, my prince."

* * *

The king could not join the couple in London right away as he was busy with matters up north in Scotland. Nevertheless, the queen met with the prince and his Omega at the Tower of London. It wasn't as formal an occasion as if the king had been present, but they were welcomed into London with a large fanfare.

Just outside the city, they were met by the mayor of London who presented Arthur with a white horse and with Alfred a black mare, and then rode before them with Arthur's rose banner held high in presentation. Alfred was to ride behind Arthur wearing a cloth of silver, for if Arthur were to become King, then Alfred was to be Queen. He was not someone to easily brush aside just because he wasn't royalty. In everyone's minds they saw the Omega as the future hope; a new Omega that _could_ produce Alphas. For this, Alfred made sure to keep his back straight, his head bowed in reverence, and a reserved smile on his face. Arthur would have been proud of the change.

Queen Françoise, a princess from France, Arthur's first mate's older sister, was already past her prime, and had yet to produce an Alpha. The four royal children were all Omega, much to the King's chagrin. The first two eldest Omega children had already been mated off to prominent Duke Alphas of the land, adding loyalty to the King. The younger two were still in diapers, so it was evident that the Queen was still fertile, but for how much longer? The kingdom was constantly nervous about her age.

Alfred remembered the stores of when the king and queen had been married. It had not been a pretty negotiation between the former king, Arthur's father, to agree to a French queen for his eldest son. There had been rumors that the princess had bewitched Scott. Many rumored that she had already been mated to a low-class servant back in France. Many rumored that she was not loyal to the king's bed. Hundreds more rumors spread to destroy the Omega's reputation.

While Alfred had not been able to learn much about history, his father still wanted him to be on the upkeep of recent events of the kingdom, especially after Alfred was announced to be mated to the prince. Alfred remembered that much of the Court was for peace with France as Arthur's father, the previous king, was losing more and more land in France that had been conquered during the Hundred Years War. Two factions of Parliament began to bicker, resulting in a stalemate.

The two princesses, Françoise and Rosaline, were married off as a peace treaty. Françoise's inability to produce an Alpha heir fractured the treaty, but Rosaline's death was the final nail in the coffin. Scott and his Council threw off the treaty agreements and threatened war.

An English Omega Queen brought about many people welcoming him, even if he had a strange accent. To them, it meant a future of victories and heirs.

The couple was to stay in the Tower of London in the apartments of White Tower that had been made up just for their stay. Alfred looked up at the tall, white stone tower and smiled. The warm sun on his face and the cheers of the people all seemed so unreal. He had never imagined to be invited to Court for the holidays. Of course, after his mating with Arthur, he should have known. And yet, he was still caught off guard about it.

Queen Françoise was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair pulled up into a bun, held up by a purple cloth. Her deep blue eyes were calculating, but not intimidating. Her long, golden dress had a border of fleur de lilies, the queen's emblem, and small jewels sewn into the sleeves. When she moved her arm just so, the outfit sparkled in the sunlight. The glittering crown on her head added a final touch to the gem of a woman. While there was much slander to the woman, not one man in England dared remark on her looks. Alfred felt at ease just by seeing her. However, when he straightened up from his bow, he sensed something that seized up his entire being.

"It is a pleasure to see you both here," the queen said with a thick French accent. She received Arthur first. "We have not seen one another since my sister's funeral."

"I am happy it is on better terms that we meet again." Arthur's smile did not reach his eyes. Alfred looked on curiously. He hadn't known his Alpha to dislike anyone before. "It is a shame, however, that my brother, the King, cannot be with us."

Françoise's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes. He has been caught up in the troubles with my native land of France."

"I do hope the war will be averted." Arthur didn't sound sincere.

Alfred stumbled blindly about in this dance around each other way of talking. He'd never been allowed in on Arthur's political debates and was often sent away when a Duke or Lord came to visit the manor. Arthur claimed it was to protect the Omega's delicate nature as stress might complicate his ability to conceive, or make him heavy with worry for his Alpha. To see it finally up close made his head dizzy.

Then, the queen noticed Alfred. She smiled as widely as she stretched out her arms. "Ah, and this must be your new mate, Alfred Jones!"

"Yes." Arthur turned to regard Alfred. The Omega bowed once, stepped forward, and then bowed again, leaving his head bent until he was to speak. "We have been together since summer."

Françoise hummed. She pat the Omega's head, prompting Alfred to look up. "My, what blue eyes. Like the sky. You had best be careful of ones with such vast eyes. They might want something more in life, unable to be satisfied with being tied down."

Alfred's face flushed. He looked to Arthur for help. Should he thank the Queen? Was it even a compliment?

Arthur, however, wasn't smiling anymore. The queen gave a soft laugh. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse us, Your Majesty. My Omega and I are quite spent from the travel."

"Of course." Françoise nodded for her servants to show the couple to their apartments.

Alfred bowed, and then followed after Arthur. The Alpha hastily made his way out of the grand hall. He grumbled under his breath.

"This is why I hate females. Petty little things that they are. Always trying to manipulate. Always…"

"Arthur," Alfred hissed suddenly, grasping at his Alpha's arm. "The Queen! She is pregnant!"

Arthur stopped to stare at Alfred. "You are sure?"

"An Omega can tell these things," Alfred insisted. "I could smell it on her instantly. She must not have told the king or the kingdom for some reason."

Arthur hummed in thought. "If she was nervous about telling you, she would have hidden it away by not inviting you in. There has to be a reason."

"Did she think I wouldn't tell you?"

"No, she would have counted on that. Just what is the Queen up to…?"

Alfred leaned against Arthur, desperately wanting his touch. He'd have to be without it for too long. And the smell of a pregnant Omega often made other Omegas more demanding of their Alpha's attention, especially Alfred who already felt remorse of his failed heat.

Arthur smiled down at Alfred. "Oh, what is it, my pet?"

"I just… I want…"

Arthur chuckled as he put a comforting arm around Alfred. "Yes, you must be tired. You should rest before dinner tonight. Go with your servants. I shall see you soon enough."

With a kiss on Alfred's head, he sent the Omega away. Alfred felt torn by leaving Arthur's side, but he had to do as he was told. Dinner couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Alfred had to meet with the queen as Arthur had to deal with matters of the state before they were to leave for Winchester. The Omega was highly nervous as he was dressed in some of his finest clothes. He didn't think his outfit was anywhere up to par with any of the other Omegas of Court. He was washed in fine oils to give off a good smell, showing that he wasn't some "backwater" Omega as the Court loved to say upon his arrival.

It was true that his attire wasn't quite up to par with the queen's, but his annual income from the king was nowhere near as exquisite as Françoise's. Still, Arthur gave him new clothes when he could as a token of his thanks for enduring his first heat. For that, Alfred wore it with pride despite his nerves. A long blue cape with a dark blue doublet helped bring out his eyes, and the contrast between his golden hair and his black tights was an immediate draw to the Omega, or so Arthur said.

"I don't see how they could say such a thing to you," Françoise commented, referring to the spiteful rumors about Alfred. "You have intelligence in those eyes."

Alfred blushed. He was sitting inside on the large, cushioned sofa with the Queen in her antechamber. There was a table before them filled with amazing sweetmeats. A warm fire filled the room with heat to block from the winter chill of the snow outside.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Alfred mumbled. He picked up a sweet delicately in his hand. Such a treat wasn't exactly rare, but Arthur thought it best that Alfred don't eat too many sweets before he was pregnant. A fattened Omega before heat made it more difficult to conceive, whereas one after heat could bring about a healthy babe. "You are so kind to me."

Françoise hummed as she tossed a sweet into her mouth. Alfred noted down that this was all the more proof the queen was pregnant. "You know, don't you?"

Alfred glanced up. Françoise was staring at him intently with a sly smile on her fair face. "Pardon?"

"That I am pregnant." Alfred looked down. "It's all right. I don't want the kingdom to know should we go to war, but I do want your mate to know. Perhaps he can talk some sense into my mate."

"Arthur?" Alfred looked up now. "What could he do?"

"My mate is fearful of parting this world without an Alpha heir. He does not trust your mate. I am reluctant to tell him as I don't want to get his hopes up. So if your mate, the king's brother, were to tell him instead, it might prevent England from going to war with France."

Alfred toyed with the plush pillow at his side. Something tickled the hairs on the back of his neck; something off about the situation. "So then… it was good that I told Arthur already?"

Françoise smiled secretively. "I knew I could count on you."

"Ah…" Alfred was overcome. "Your Grace… if the new baby is, in fact, another Omega… will it be your last?"

Françoise nodded with sadness in her eyes. "I have already failed my mate and the kingdom. That is why we are going to war."

"No!" Alfred lurched forward. The queen had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival. She gave him sweets and warmed him and smiled so kindly to him. "There are other reasons."

"But my mating with the king was to cement a friendship between England and France. It has done nothing of the sort. It would only work if I produced an Alpha."

Alfred put a soft hand on the Queen's. She looked at him, slightly surprised he would dare touch her. Still, she said nothing. "No, I don't believe it. Alphas are hard heads, and we all know their temper. While my Arthur is not like them, I know he is capable of it. But they will always find a way to blame an Omega if things don't go their way. There are more reasons, I know it, but you're a good person to point a finger at."

"Your Arthur is more capable than anyone else." Françoise's stern voice made Alfred remove his hand. "I'm sorry to have scared you."

"I'm not scared."

"But you must know that Arthur is not as tender and gentle as he is with you. He is quite a scheming Alpha. His eyes are firmly set on the throne, and I have no doubt that the moment my mate has fallen, Arthur will be at the gates of London demanding the crown. But, that would be all right, if it means you would become Queen."

Alfred resumed his fiddling with the pillow at his side. "I don't care about that…"

"You don't?"

"No… I only worry that Court life… will bring Arthur into contact with other Omegas. Cuter, better smelling Omegas that can promise him an Alpha."

Françoise stifled a laugh. "Are you worried for your place with your mate?" Alfred nodded. "Oh dear me, you are so young."

Alfred looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. He hated to be reminded of his age. Queen Françoise was well into her forties by now, King Scott nearing his fifties. Arthur was twelve years his senior. It felt like everyone back at the manor was an adult, and knew better due to Alfred's young age. It was as if he was constantly trying to prove himself to the world. They would pat his head or smile knowingly, waiting for him to come up with his own explanation, or they'd talk condescendingly to him. Arthur wasn't like that. He was patient, he smiled and helped Alfred.

"Oh, I have upset you. Forgive me. I merely mean that there is still much you need to learn of your mate. You haven't been with him long. He is your first mate, yes?" Alfred nodded slowly. "As I thought. Just remember, Alphas can take more than one mate. And an Alpha in Arthur's position just might do that."

The color in Alfred's face drained away as he felt his throat go dry. Françoise's eyes saddened. "Ah… you… you really think so…?"

The queen leaned over to put her hand on Alfred's, but the younger Omega jerked away. "Forgive me. That was too, how do you say…? Too bold. I'm sorry."

"But… Arthur is so kind to me."

Françoise nodded. "Then perhaps he'll keep being nice to you. My mate isn't necessarily unkind to me, but I know he wishes he could condemn me as unfertile so he could remate."

Alfred swayed in his seat. "What?"

"You didn't know?" The young Omega shook his head. Françoise sighed as she looked over to the fire. "If an Alpha deems his mate no longer fertile, then he can wish them away and ask for a new one. In my position, the king is only allowed one Omega mate, however I know my king is often with other Omegas when I am not in heat. It's not often that Alphas engage in fornicating outside of heats with their mates. Especially in higher class bonds."

Alfred's shoulders relaxed. There was something he had an upper hand on. "Oh, well, Arthur and I, um…"

Françoise looked over with a bright smile. "Oh?! Well, _tres bien_!"

"Um…? Sorry?" Françoise laughed at Alfred's confused expression. "I don't…speak French."

"Well then! We shall have to change that this Christmas, my dear!"

* * *

Shortly before Christmas, Queen Françoise, Prince Arthur, and Alfred all headed out with their households to meet King Scott at Winchester. Despite Françoise's friendship and constant companionship with the young Omega, Alfred's earlier fears began to return just before meeting the king.

As he and Arthur were finishing the overseeing of packing up, Arthur sought out Alfred to speak privately with him.

"Has the Queen mentioned anything about her pregnancy?" Arthur asked, keeping his voice low.

Alfred looked to his feet. Rather than thinking about that subject, he thought back to the mentioning of the kind of man Arthur was that Alfred didn't know about; that cruel man that lived in politics and fought for the crown behind the scenes. Again, something wasn't right with all of this. "Um… Yes. She wants you to talk to the king in hopes it will persuade him not to go to war with France."

"She thinks it'll be an Alpha?" Arthur's tone was dark.

Alfred took a step back. "W-well… it might be. She doesn't know… She's just hoping your brother will listen to you and-"

"That woman has played you for a fool," Arthur hissed maliciously. "She was only using you. How dare she? Why else would she tell you? She _knows_ I want to be king, so what's the good in telling me? She's playing with me. What a little…"

"B-but I didn't think… I like her."

Arthur smiled at Alfred in a way that made the Omega feel he had been pathetic, and that his reply meant nothing to the Alpha; it was like that of when the servants and the queen and the Court thought he was a young, simple Omega. "Of course, dear. But you must take care in how you handle yourself with the king. If he knew of this, I'm sure he would not be pleased with you or the queen."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

Arthur pet Alfred's head tenderly; condescendingly. "I know that. But the king might not see it that way, is all. Just be careful."

"Yes… Of course."

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: The Tower of London is known today as one of the most haunted places in the world. It has a very bad reputation to it now. However, it was also known as a glorious residence for the Royal Family, as well as visiting royalty, like a brother/sister to the king, or those high in favor with the monarch. While it had been used as a prison for those who were a threat to the state, it didn't take on its ominous reputation until after the Princes in the Tower and the Tudor reign.

Their Dorset castle is Woodsford Castle. And yes, Françoise is fem!France.

Reply to an anon question of "is there marriage or weddings in this AU". There are not in the form that we see them. Mating is both a marriage and a wedding all wrapped up into one. There isn't a wedding and a reception like we know it today, but rather a celebration upon the Omegas arrival to their Alpha, like in the second chapter.


	6. Treat Carefully

_A/N:_ Since a few of you seem to have taken my "Tudor England" to mean it's going to follow the Tudor drama, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I meant the time era, fashion, and culture is what I'm basing it off of. It could be my fault that I didn't make it clear enough, but regardless, that is what I meant.

* * *

_Tread Carefully_

The King of England is quite intimidating, was Alfred's initial thought upon meeting his mate's brother. Scott Kirkland was a tall man with bright red hair, something every single one of his children inherited. Briefly, Alfred wondered if the new baby would have it too. The king shared similar piercing green eyes like Arthur's own. Unlike Queen Françoise with her kind smile and inviting aura, the king's own was dark and cold. He seemed unimpressed by the arrival of Alfred Jones at his court.

They were in the grand hall having arrived from their day trip from London to Winchester just in time for dinner. The hall boasted high, arching beams where the flags of the Court hung in splendor. Arched stained glass windows depicting scenes from the Bible were high on the stone walls. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the hall with a raised dais for the royal family to dine facing the guests. Alfred, grateful for the distraction away from meeting the king, stared in wonder at the magnificent hall, far grander than anything he'd ever seen.

King Scott had already arrived, and ordered a grand fest for his guests and mate. The man was sitting in waiting when they were formally announced to the gathering of Dukes and Lords who had been invited as well. First, the queen entered, giving a low curtsey to her mate. He nodded to her with no affection in his eyes. Then, Arthur was announced. He strode in, back straight and head held high. He gave an admirable bow. The Court seemed pleased to finally see the prince after years of being ignored by his brother. This invitation at such an important holiday in the kingdom brought about the hope of a mending of burned bridges from prior years.

"Your Majesty, my brother, it is wonderful to see you again." Arthur's warm words didn't match the coldness to his eyes. "I am glad this is all on better terms from our last engagement."

"Yes," Scott replied curtly. The small, but feral looking smile to his old face sent a shiver down Alfred's back. "It _has_ been a while. And you are satisfied with the Omega I have chosen for you?"

Alfred flushed as Arthur replied with a true smile, "Oh yes. Very. I thank you deeply for allowing me to have a male Omega, finally."

The king then laid eyes on Alfred. The Omega had been told to not look Scott directly in the eyes, so after a gracious bow, a shuffle forward, and another bow, he kept his head bent low. There were many other rules he had been told of when to talk, what to say, how to say it, etc. He knew to remain quiet until he was told he could speak.

"Well now, your Omega is awfully quiet," Scott commented.

Arthur gave a soft laugh, although it was not true. "Yes, well, he is still young, Sire. And we are rather tired from our trip."

"Of course." Scott stood, and the Court followed suit. "My attendants shall escort you to your chambers. After a quick reprieve, you may join us for our feast."

* * *

Alfred couldn't sleep soundly in his bed for the first week. It was too hard, and then too soft, and then too hot. The heating pad that had been placed at the foot of his bed made him nervous. What if he touched it and burned his foot or worse, he knocked it over and it caught fire? And then there was the entire separation from Arthur. It was even further now.

The king kept a tight control over Arthur's schedule: riding in the morning before breakfast, meals in the king's privy chamber, discussions before and after lunch, and entertainment until late in the evenings. Alfred didn't mind spending his days with Queen Françoise as the royal Omega was plenty helpful in teaching Alfred to sew properly. He was a poor seamster. His skills with reading and speaking French improved drastically.

However, the questions Françoise posed to Alfred began to worry him.

"What?" Alfred asked as they sat comfortably by the fire. Françoise had her feet up and a tray of sweets by her side. "You…You're saying that can actually happen? An Omega running their own household? Really?"

" _Qui_. It is not so entirely uncommon in places such as Aragon, Brittany, Burgundy, and even the Italian states. I've even heard of some Omega holding land."

Alfred snorted. "You're joking. Omegas can't hold land. As soon as their mate dies or deems them infertile, they are sent back home, re-mated, or sent to an abbey to become either a nun or monk."

"Ah, but there are some Omegas who are allowed to hold those lands after their mate has passed away. I have seen it in my father's Court." Françoise popped a sweet into her mouth. "However, England is too backwards. It is still in the mindset that Omegas are worthless tools to be used and tossed aside when an Alpha finds it convenient for them. How barbaric. It is how my mate treats me. All English Alphas are like that."

"Arthur isn't… Not to me."

Françoise smiled, much like she always did whenever Alfred mentioned Arthur. "Yes, you are quite lucky."

Alfred tossed and turned in his bed later that night. He wondered back to Françoise's words and her warnings about mates and Alphas and- there was a noise. Alfred sat up in bed. He clutched at his fur covers, fearful someone was trying to hurt him. Although he didn't feel particularly threatened or in any danger while staying at the Winchester castle, he never knew what could happen anymore. A week ago he didn't even know French or that Arthur harbored a dark side.

"Alfred?" came Arthur's whispered voice.

"A-Arthur?! My mate!" Alfred nearly leapt out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Arthur removed his clothes and climbed into bed beside Alfred. "I have missed you so, my pet."

Alfred sighed as he relaxed into Arthur's arms. His mate removed all of Alfred's clothes as well. He pressed them together flush and bare. "My prince… I have been such a nervous wreck."

"I noticed." Arthur kissed Alfred's head. "Now, my dearest, lay on your back and I shall relieve you of all your tension."

Alfred did as he was told, happily wrapping his arms around Arthur as he spread his legs. Arthur was gentle, as usual. He kept one hand clasped over Alfred's as he rocked into his Omega. His hot breath over Alfred's ear and tender kisses to the younger man's collar, neck, nipples, and shoulders relaxed Alfred, and his woes melted away as he climaxed.

Sighing, Alfred curled up next to Arthur. "The queen has been telling me such…scary things lately…"

"Like what?" Arthur sniffed at Alfred's hair. "Oh my, your heat will be here soon."

"Mmm, yes. After the New Year. Possibly shortly before."

"Then we will have an excuse to leave early. Good."

Alfred shifted to look at Arthur. The Alpha was carding his fingers through the Omega's hair and smiling affectionately down at him. "You do not like it here?"

"No." Arthur sighed heavily, but continued to stroke Alfred. "It is far too rigid and formal, and my brother wants to keep an eye on me. It's not because he thinks we can mend any bonds between us, but to make sure I do not deceive him or influence anyone of his Council. What happened when we were children can never be fixed."

"What happened…?" Alfred whispered. He and Arthur never talked much about their lives before their mating. Topics such as Arthur's childhood and especially his first mate were always off limits. Tonight, however, it could finally be a step forward.

It occurred to Alfred that he had never put in much thought about Arthur's life before they met. Arthur was young when he had first mated, although not as young as Alfred was. He hadn't mated for love or even of convenience to him. Sometimes, Alfred played with the idea that Princess Rosaline's death paved the way for his arrival, releasing Arthur from one horrific mate after the other. How he smiled at such a thought.

Now, it seemed imperative that Alfred learn more from his mate. Unlike Alfred who had not done much up to that point, Arthur was sure to have a wealth of stories to tell.

"Scott has always been raised to be a pretentious bastard." Alfred gasped at the rough language, having never heard it said before him until now. "His pride was never cut down or restrained. The things he would say to me and how he'd treat me were all well and good to our duchess who raised us. She always favored him. Yes, we are ages apart in years as I am the youngest, but that gives him no right to look down on me so. He could have had a strong ally. Now, though, he knows that we are to go to war, and I may turn on him."

Alfred sat up, suddenly very scared. "You… You what?"

"Calm yourself, my pet," Arthur said soothingly. "I would never, but these are thoughts my brother has about me. He cannot leave me alone as he wants to convince me to go to France to wage his war. He does not forget that my first mate was French as well. He thinks by my going I will somehow find revenge on Rosaline's sudden death, although it was an illness that struck her down. It was God's will."

Alfred remained silent as Arthur explained himself, but his heart still hammered in his chest. He heard only three words: _go to France_. Slowly, Alfred placed a shaking hand on Arthur's wrist.

"Please… Please do not go… I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you or… Or to be alone…"

Arthur pulled Alfred into a gentle, but firm embrace. "Fear not, my pet. I do not think Scott will be able to persuade me to leave you. He knows I am very fond of you. I talk of you often."

"You do…?"

"Yes, of course. It is the only way I can withstand my brother's droning about this war. I think he'll feel it will be the pinnacle of his reign." Somehow, this made Arthur laugh. "War is never something to boast about, though…"

"Arthur…? I'm scared…" Alfred had begun to shiver in Arthur's warm arms. He wanted to curl up, suddenly not caring if he acted young in front of his mate. The thought of being alone, tossed aside or losing his mate terrified the young Omega to his very core. He had grown attached to his Alpha, and not just as a means to continue living, but for emotional and deeply intimate reasons.

"Queen Françoise… she said that you…are just like the other Alphas. You… You want to take other Omegas, maybe even another mate…" Arthur scoffed at this. "And now… you might leave me to die in a foreign land…"

"Alfred." Arthur was stern as he pulled Alfred upright. He locked his brilliant green eyes with Alfred's blue. "I don't want another Omega mate. You are the Omega that my brother has decided for me, yes, but once I laid with you, I knew that you were all I've wanted. My lovely, beautiful, perfect Omega."

Normally, Alfred hated to cry. He didn't want to show weakness. He wanted to be strong for his Alpha should his mate think it annoying for an Omega to cry. Tonight, though, he was weak. He was weak to the emotions that bubbled up to the surface. They spilled out, escaping in a high moan as he flung himself against Arthur. His mate said nothing as he hugged him and rocked him gently, his cheek resting against Alfred's head.

The emotions that swirled around his head, consuming his body and his mind and all of the tears that splattered on Arthur's bare skin pushed all of Alfred's sanity back together. The past two weeks had been torture for the young Omega. He was not ready to be an adult, much as he pretended he was one. He wanted to be taken seriously, but the moment he saw just who Arthur could be, he scuttled away as if he were a scared animal. And yet, Arthur didn't reprimand him for running away or being weak. He wasn't like Françoise had murmured about.

Arthur was better than them. He was kinder. He was softer. He would stay and _only_ be _Alfred's_. Alfred would _only_ be _his_. Alfred thought that those Omegas in France can keep their hold on their lands. They were without an Alpha. That was the most distressing and terrible existence he could think of. Life without Arthur's smile and tender touches and secretive stares at the dining table and comforting arms was not one worth living.


	7. Fading Steps

_Fading Steps_

Christmastide went smoothly, as did New Years. King Scott and Queen Françoise were most generous with their hospitality, although Alfred still could not shake his fears when he was in the same room as the king. The man was quite an intimidating man to a small Omega of only thirteen. Thankfully, Arthur was kind to him when they had a moment alone together, and he helped Alfred's confidence improve during the duration of their stay.

On Christmas morning, the two exchanged gifts privately in Arthur's privy chamber. Alfred was given a small, wooden box with a smooth, curved top. Around the box were images of ships sailing engraved in the wood. Alfred wasn't fond of ships as they signaled someone leaving, but it made him think of Arthur, so he treasured it. In return, Alfred gave Arthur a brand new coat with a fur collar and a rose border that he had sewed for him, thanks to the help of the queen. He knew how hard the winters were for Arthur, an Alpha that was of a smaller stature than most Alphas.

Arthur put it on instantly, despite the warmth of his chamber from the fire. "Oh, my pet, this is wonderful. Thank you…"

Alfred smiled as he rubbed the curve of his box. "And this is wonderful. I will have to find precious things to store in it. It shall sit on the edge of my table by my bed."

Leaning over, Arthur caressed Alfred's cheek. There were no words spoken aloud between them.

* * *

"Oh, must you leave so soon?!" Françoise cried as she hugged Alfred tightly to her chest. Alfred only came to her chest and found himself pressed between her breasts. "I will be most lonely without you, _mon petit_!"

"Ah, don't worry. You have a new babe to care for." Alfred pulled away with a smile and pat Françoise's arm. She offered a gentle smile in return. "Hopefully, this second heat will bring me my baby too."

"Oh yes! I wish you all the best!" Françoise pulled Alfred back into a hug. "You _must_ come and visit after our children are born! I want them to know each other as they are to be cousins! Perhaps they can even study together and become nursery playmates!"

 _Only if your child is an Alpha_ , Alfred thought. And then, it struck him how much he wished the queen's newborn would be an Omega. Even after its birth, they would have to wait until just before it was three to get it Natured. By then, Alfred should have his baby too, if he managed to become pregnant, that is.

 _I will_ , he thought. He tightened his grip on the queen and smiled in determination. _I will have a baby, and they will be an Alpha and will take the throne after my precious Arthur is king._

The manor back in Sussex was a welcome sight for the prince, his Omega, and the entire household. Alfred took to his pre-heat ritual. He closed himself away for a week resting to prepare his body for a week-long endurance of sex, insane desire, and lust. Meanwhile, Arthur prepared his household for the weak duration he would be out of service. His Master of the Household was up to date on the duties that were to be in hand. The day before, the household went out to place up the green flags that symbolized the Omega of the house was in heat.

In the middle of the night, Alfred began to squirm, and he was soon calling out for his Alpha. Arthur was roused from his sleep and hastily stole away to his Omega. They were not to be disturbed until it was over.

After a week, they emerged again. Arthur was careful to pay special attention to his mate, and often took him on long walks in their garden. He always wore his fur coat and held Alfred's hand when they did. The week after the heat was always the worst as the entire household felt like they were holding their breath, waiting for the news to see if the Omega had menstruated or not.

Every night, Alfred would sleep beside Arthur, curled up close to him to hear his heart beat and feel his breath ghosting over his ear. And every night he would put his hand on his belly and plead that there was an Alpha baby growing inside of him unlike in the queen's.

One morning, Arthur awoke first. He stroked the hair out of Alfred's eyes and smiled when his Omega awoke. He rubbed their noses together, and then pulled the blanket over them both.

"Good morning, my dear Omega," Arthur murmured.

"Morning." Alfred smiled, giggling a little bit.

"Alfred, I have to ask… have you bled yet?" Alfred slowly looked up at Arthur from under his bangs and smiled widely. Arthur's heart pounded so hard in his chest, Alfred could feel it against the hand that was against his chest. "You mean…? Are you…? My dear?!"

Alfred dissolved into a fit of giggles as Arthur began to litter his face with kisses, hugging him tightly and laughing all the while. "A-Arthur! Calm-! Calm down! Haha! Yes, I am!"

"Oh goodness! We _must_ celebrate!" Arthur threw off the covers and stood at the foot of the bed, smiling widely at Alfred. "I have never been able to impregnate an Omega before! This is wonderful! Oh, my brother will surely be jealous for his new baby will _not_ be an Alpha! I just know it! And _you_ shall give me an Alpha child and they will be King of this realm after I have the throne!"

"Sweetheart!" Alfred laughed. He rolled around in the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. "You really think that will all come true?!"

Arthur flung open the curtains, drenching the room in the grey winter sunlight. "Most certainly! And when I am King, you shall be my glorious Queen!"

Sitting up with the pillow covering most of Alfred's face, he gasped. "But! I am not of royal blood! At least, not enough to be…"

"No, I shall make it so." Arthur turned and strode back to the bed. He sat at the edge and beckoned Alfred to him. The Omega came happily, crawling into his lap. Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's belly. "You _will_ be my queen. And you shall give me even more Alpha babies."

The kingdom was alerted to Alfred's pregnancy before the queen's. It was a celebration to remember as people in Sussex danced in the streets, those in London took it as a blessing from God, and various Dukes and Lords from around the country came to visit the Kirkland prince and his Omega. They gave Alfred all sorts of gifts in preparation for the upcoming arrival. A cloth of gold was presented to them from the Duke of Kent, a book of Latin for the child to learn was from the Duke of York, and even a pony was graciously given to them by King Scott and Queen Françoise. Alfred's parents made a trek to see their son, the first since they parted, and gave him a crib.

"Mother! Father! It is beautiful!" Alfred cried as he ran a hand over its golden bars. "My baby will love it most of all."

"A crib fit for a prince or princess of the realm. We thank you for this wonderful gift. It shall hold all of the future princes and princesses as well," Arthur appraised with a smile, his hands behind his back and his chest puffed up in pride. He ignored the crib to stare, instead, at Alfred's belly.

* * *

One night, just after supper, Alfred was pulled aside by Arthur. He kissed the Omega, holding his face in his hands, and pressing him against the wall. Alfred could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Come with me," Arthur whispered. Alfred's heart stuttered at the thought of being taken to bed, and he followed happily. "I wish to give you something."

Giggling, Alfred murmured, "Oh, you can give it to me anytime, my prince."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, and then laughed. "Oh, darling, not while you are with child. No. It is my own personal gift to you for all that you will have to bear in the coming months."

"Oh." Alfred tried not to look or sound disappointed. Arthur laughed and continued on through their manor.

Arthur led him outside out past the gardens and far away from the lights of the splendid manor and the trickling of the river. They passed the tall trees that they rode through during hunts. They crossed through a meadow and came to stop just before a large rosewood and gold telescope. Alfred stopped, dropping Arthur's hand, as he stared at the beautiful machinery.

"I know you enjoy learning of the mysteries of our universe. I thought it best to nurture that curiosity, especially when you are bored when pregnant." Arthur blushed slightly. He placed a hand on the telescope, not looking at the smiling that was spreading across Alfred's cheery face. "I… I hope you like it…"

"I love it!" Alfred ran to the telescope and began to inspect it. He ran a hand down it, just as Arthur had done, and then leaned down to view through it. He breathed out, "Wow… it's incredible…"

Arthur watched him with an affectionate smile, but it slowly disappeared. He had to turn his back, unable to even see Alfred now. "I… I hope it keeps you company while I am…gone… I must… I must leave you."

Alfred snapped upright and clutched at his shirt, just over his heart. "W-what?!"

"You'll still be my Omega, it has nothing to do with that… It's just… I must leave… for I am to be called to war soon." Alfred remained quiet as Arthur continued. The Alpha looked up to the stars for strength. "My brother is going to declare war with France, despite my and his queen's insistence that he doesn't. My brother is a fool. This kingdom just endured a long war with France; it cannot afford or handle another. The people want peace, they want stability, and they don't want more taxes imposed on them. Very soon now, the king will declare war, and he will call upon the Dukes and Lords to gather up their people and send them to his aid. I will be among those he calls."

"Why hasn't the queen revealed her pregnancy?" Alfred asked slowly.

"I don't know. It's possible she's holding it until the very end as a last resort. I feel that when Scott announces the war, the queen will announce her pregnancy. It won't work." Arthur looked down at the grass. "Everyone in the kingdom has written her off as an Omega who cannot give Alphas. You, however, are the hope of the kingdom right now. They are already acting as if our baby is an Alpha. Even I have faith that you carry within you the future King of England."

Alfred put a hand on his stomach. "And…what if I don't…?"

Turning back to face Alfred, Arthur moved towards him. He had a gentle smile on his face despite the worry in his eyes from having to leave. "Then we can try again. You are much younger than the queen. There is still time."

Alfred ducked his head as tears welled up. This time he blamed it on his pregnancy as expectant Omegas were often more emotional than normal. "But…if you do not return from war."

"I shall. It can't last long." Arthur embraced Alfred tenderly. He wiped at his tears. "Sh, now. I will not leave you or our child. I shall be back by summer, at the latest. My brother is riding out his delusions, and I must be loyal to him even if I do not agree to them. I must prove my worth to the people."

Alfred was not soothed by Arthur's words, and he continued to stand there, under the stars, crying for his now uncertain future. Again, the idea of living without Arthur terrified him. He was now expected to sleep alone, to wake and eat alone, to walk these gardens alone, and deal with his pregnancy alone. There was only a small chance Arthur would return home safe, and not die from an illness or injury.

So Alfred clung to him and prayed to God to bring his mate back to him.

That same night, Alfred followed Arthur to bed. He climbed in beside him and held him. Arthur was patient, and pulled a blanket over their heads. He kissed the top of Alfred's head, pulling his face back to look at him.

"Under here, we are in our own world. I am not leaving and you have already given me that Alpha child we long for. We are happy here, together."

Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's. It was unusual for an Omega to initiate such a thing, but Arthur allowed it. He kissed him back and settled himself on top of Alfred. The Omega clung to him, enjoying the safe feeling of his mate lying atop him. It was an ultimate sign of submission, and Alfred let it happen as he wanted nothing more than for Arthur to be his Alpha at that moment. To always be his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"What?" Arthur kissed his forehead.

Alfred didn't reply. He simply buried his face in Arthur's neck and remained there for the night.

The morning Arthur was to leave was a dull, grey English morning in winter. The household gathered outside, their heads bent low. The stable boys took their time to rally up the horses for the prince and his band of men to leave. Alfred tried to eat slowly to waste time, but also due to his morning sickness causing him great nausea. He was slow to dress and even slower to go outside to see his mate off.

Arthur walked out with great purpose. He wasn't keen on leaving the manor or his mate or his kingdom to fight in a war he didn't support, but he wanted to seem tough for everyone else. As the Alpha of the house, it was his duty. He was always to remain strong, and he would come back strong, full of courageous tales and bravery, making his household proud. Already, he looked forward to the day he'd see Alfred smile in relief again.

He came outside and gave instructions to his cook, his master of the house, the Omega-in-waiting to Alfred, and to his stable masters. Then, he faced Alfred. The Omega was hunched over, clutching at a red scarf.

"Darling," Arthur started as he came to stand before him. "Let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

Alfred's voice came out low and jumbled by the tears that freely ran down his face. "I… I made you this… It's a red scarf…to symbolize an old myth I heard… The myth of the red string of fate… You can find your way back to me…"

Arthur smiled, placing a hand on Alfred's head. "Thank you. I shall treasure it. And I _will_ come home to you."

Nodding, Alfred handed over the scarf. He dare not hug his mate for fear of never letting go. Instead, he stood stock still as he listened to Arthur leave. Dirt and rocks crunched under his boots until they vanished by him getting up into his saddle. There was a call from Arthur to leave, and then the pounding of hooves rumbled the earth.

Alfred felt his soul carried off with them as their thundering noise echoed off in the forest, and then dissipated away.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: The myth is actually from Asian culture and isn't known about at this time (I don't think), but I don't care. Historical fiction novels aren't always right either.


	8. Distant Steps

_Distant Steps_

Alfred was well cared for, even when his mate was not there for him. Shortly before his departure for France, Arthur sent for the Jones' family to care for their son while he was away. An Omega with child was very vulnerable to diseases, but one without an Alpha could be dangerous as it could lead to loneliness and severe depression, and ultimately result in the loss of either the child or the Omega, or both.

Upon Duke and Duchess Jones' arrival, Alfred fell into a fit of tears, thankful to no longer be alone. His Omega-in-waiting and other servants were all fine and quite kind, but they were not someone he could open up to or become comfortable with during this emotional time period. His pregnancy made it difficult to handle his hormones, and he would need a strong Alpha to guide him during this long process. The renewed war in France was a heavy burden on the kingdom for tax reasons. For Alfred, though, he could care less about taxes or political hardships. Without Arthur there, the spring and summer days became harder and harder for Alfred to breathe.

Arthur had promised summer, then he promised fall, and then Christmas, then Easter. He never came. His letters were constant and the only connection between him and his patient Omega. Every day, Alfred lay a hand upon his swollen belly, rubbing it and talking to the baby. He'd read the baby the letters from Arthur, hoping the baby would understand why they couldn't yet meet their father.

Alphas were forbidden from entering the room once expectant Omegas were confined the last month of pregnancy. For that, the letters came less frequently. Alfred watched from his bed as the world moved on without him, wondering how Arthur fared in a foreign land. He wondered if he was safe, well-fed, warm, and loyal. He worried most about his health. The letters were his only reassurance.

The baby was born September 17th, a healthy baby girl. Alfred's labor was long, tiring him out to the point of exhaustion. His mother remained by his side, coaxing him through-out the fourteen hour deal, promising him that it was worth it. He would be rewarded for his efforts. The baby was named Amelia Jane Kirkland; Amelia after Alfred's mother and Jane after Arthur's. Alfred loved to touch her red hands that curled up into tiny fists, to caress her soft cheeks, tickle her ten toes and ten fingers. He kissed her belly and thought of the smile that belonged to the Alpha that should be here with him. Arthur would have held him close, kissing his head and hers, showering them both with affection. For Arthur, this was his first child after having tried for nearly ten years.

Omega females were to nurse the child, keeping them close as a source of warmth and protection. Alfred only let them feed Amelia, but otherwise, he was the main figure in the baby's life. He kept Amelia close, rarely letting her out of his arms. He loved to take her out into the gardens where he'd talk of Arthur. Alfred's parents warned him of too much outside exposure could lead to illness and early infant death, but Amelia defied all of their fears. She remained strong.

Shortly before Amelia's birth, Queen Françoise had her final child, a boy, on August 2nd. She gave him the name Charles Arthur Kirkland. Alfred had a sinking feeling that she chose his middle name as a slight to his mate. Had Arthur been here, he would have fussed about such a name. He doubted, also, that King Scott would have agreed.

But the war raged on. Arthur's letters came from Orléans, Rouen, Calais, and Bordeaux. At times, most of them concentrated at Calais Castle where the fortified fortress from Norman times that could withstand any type of invasion or battle. Alfred felt at most ease when Arthur was stationed there.

News of Amelia's birth reached Arthur only days afterwards, and with it came his reply of a larger sum of income for Alfred and a wish for the family to vacation at their castle in Dorset. The kingdom celebrated as if Amelia had already been Natured, and many were reported as drinking excessively in the streets. Sussex and London alike celebrated Amelia's birth with hopes of her being an Alpha. Her initial strength gave many people hope as the queen had lost two children in infantry before.

News of Charles' birth, though, brought about a lukewarm reception from the king, and from the kingdom. Only time would tell, as both Amelia and Prince Charles would have to wait nearly three years until they were Natured to find out.

As the year dragged on into winter and thawed into spring, Alfred took to the fireplace in his chambers, reading Amelia aloud the letters from her father. She was always swaddled in her blankets to ensure a straight back, and kept close to Alfred's heart.

"Here's a good one, my sweet," Alfred cooed. He rocked Amelia in his chair as she softly fussed, having just finished eating and now feeling sleepy. "Your father is in Calais again. That's always good news, isn't it? Here, let me begin."

_Calais_

_21 January 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_The days are a blur of cannons firing, men yelling, and my brother ordering everyone to their death with his "strategies" in the battlefield. Some days it feels useless, and other days we shout in victory. I am unsure when my brother will want us to separate and fight the French with two armies, but he always makes mention of it as if it will come tomorrow. I think he will never do so. It could be he still mistrusts me, or that we are actually as low on finances from Parliament as it is rumored._

_I do not wish to speak of the days no more. It is the evenings that are long. I fear I cannot handle them some nights. I think of my cold bed, of your empty one, and ache with longing. I hope Amelia is well. You tell me she has your eyes and that delights me. I look forward to not seeing just one pair of bright, blue eyes anymore, but now two upon my return._

_God bless, my sweet Omega._

* * *

 

_Rouen_

_16 February 15xx_

_My darling Alfred,_

_Forgive me for I have not written in a few days. That is a few days too long to have not let you know I am still of good health. Yes, all of my limbs are intact. Fear not, for I shall return with all my arms and legs and fingers and toes. I shall not return a mangled mate. And with these perfectly intact limbs I shall hold you once more and make you cry with pleasure.  
_

_Some of the poor soldiers that have fought so bravely, though…_

_No, I will not scare you with such thoughts. All is well, my dear._

_God bless you and our baby._

* * *

_Rheims_

_28 March 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_We are on the offense again. My brother, the king, still has yet to let me command my own army, although I am given more liberty out here. We are making our way once more to Paris._

_I hate this country. It is rife with war and plague and poor. While I have been abroad to France a few times in the past, I know this is, by far, the worst of times. The countryside has been laid to waste with the blood of our countrymen. I feel the pain of their widowed Omegas at home, but am empowered to know that I shall never let that happen to you, my dear._

_Make note that I shall never let our beloved Amelia marry into French royalty. She is worthy of a better life._

_God bless you, dearest Omega, and our darling Amelia._

* * *

_Rouen_

_1 May 15xx_

_Dearest Alfred,_

_It is May Day, and I am not able to be in beautiful England with you to celebrate with our daughter. I hope that Amelia enjoys her first May Day, and that you do not miss me too terribly._

_I fear I must keep this short. It is late at night and I need to rest before tomorrow. We will be attacking again as we slowly make our way against the French King. Our reinforcements are slim, so we cannot afford to fall back any more than we have already._

_Be well, my pet, and Amelia as well._

* * *

_Calais_

_19 June 15xx_

_France is a terrible place to be in the summer. It is too hot. I hate it._

_I am certain you are smiling by now. It is the memory of that lovely smile and your adorable laugh that makes it all worthwhile._

_I am still very much in good health. Things have been improving. Morale in the army has shot up due to a sudden victory, and my brother is preparing to return to the battlefield with more offense than ever. I think things are finally starting to turn in our favour. There's nothing like returning from this blasted farce of a war with our record tarnished by a resulting loss. I don't know how I could ever face you or our daughter again._

_Tell me, how is our baby? Is she well? I hope I can come home to see her take her first steps and hear her say her first words. My first child in ten years, and it is with my long-awaited Omega. I could not be happier, or more proud of you, dear Alfred._

_Fear not, if she is not an Alpha, I will still cherish her and shall not think of you any less._

_God bless, dear Omega._

* * *

_Calais_

_7 July 15xx_

_My darling Alfred,_

_I wish I was there to hold you in my arms as I wish you a happy natal day. I do hope this letter reaches you before your birthday. Please, imagine this as if I were truly there, my pet._

_I wake you in the morning with a tender kiss to your lips, whispering for you to rise so that I may pleasure you. I will do so until the servants knock on our door, although I will turn them away. Of course, the needs of Amelia shall pull you away from my arms eventually. I will take you on a walk to the river, although I can also see us down in Dorset where you smile so brightly and enjoy the ocean air._

_In the evening we dance and dine and laugh, and I whisk you away to my bed where you will not be allowed to rise until morning. However, I will keep you for as long as I wish. It is your natal day. I wish to make you be as naked as the day you were born._

_I hope the new clothing I send to you is sufficient enough of a gift for you, although I know your reply letter will already say that the only gift you want is my safe return. Perhaps by autumn, dear._

* * *

_Calais_

_6 August 15xx_

_My dearest Alfred,_

_I must keep this short. I am to leave for Paris with my brother soon. We are to meet with Françoise's brother, Francis. I have met him once before when my brother first met Françoise, and again when I mated with his other sister. He is a retched man, and I detest him with my entire being. Scott, however, thinks him humurous, although Lord knows why._

_My only wish is that a truce, of some sort, comes out of this mess, so that I may hurry home to see you and take Amelia into my arms finally. I hope you are not spoiling her.  
_

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: This in reply to an anon's review (that I feel needs saying _again_ because some readers are somehow missing this _)_ which reads:

"Also, the language used when describing the pregnancy seems snooty/over-confident to the point where it's uncomfortable. They keep praising Alfred for conceiving an alpha implying that they put him on a pedestal that would fall apart if he gave birth to anything less (or worst, if he miscarried). I kind of expected that language from servants but not from Arthur. Imagine the stress Alfred feels when he's being told that "the future hope lies in your womb" but it has a harsh tag line of "oh btw, it has to be an alpha or else you're really false hope"."

Well dear anon, you have hit the nail on the head. I'd like to direct your attention to my notes in the Prologue of this series where I state that this is based on historical customs of England from the Tudor time period. That means, the customs of how women were treated, especially those of high blood line (like those involved in the Court) is directly translated in my series to how Omegas are seen and treated.

I'm sorry if that bothers you, but it's a bothersome thing that has happened throughout history, and still holds bar today with how women are viewed, so leaving it out would make things very much out of context to history. I'm just keeping to history as much as I can, so as far as my "snooty/over-confident" writing goes, that is just how I write it as a connection to how it was seen and how other authors have done so too given that the men/Alphas are the ones who directed history back then. Few women/Omegas really got to choose their own fate, or the fate of their children. Also, please keep in mind that this _is_ written from Alfred's POV (albeit not 1st POV), so some things may come off a little harsher that way as well.


	9. Returning Steps

_Returning Steps_

_2 years later_

The thundering rumble of horse hooves drove Alfred to the window. He saw a servant go the messenger and lead him inside. Within minutes he was at the door, and Alfred was there to take the letter. It had an official seal on it. Alfred didn't even need to open it before he rushed outside, calling to his parents.

Arthur was coming home.

The banner that bore Arthur's emblem, the red and white rose, was raised high above the bushes and young trees. The remaining men that he had gathered for the war rode by his side looking starved, weary, and bordering on collapse. Their eyes were sunken into their war-torn faces. Some were now missing an arm or leg. But not Arthur. He was sitting upright in his saddle, his red scarf wrapped firmly around his neck despite it being summer, and a victorious smile gracing his lips.

The entire household came out to greet their Alpha. Duke and Duchess Jones were first as they were to hand over their duties of caring for Alfred back to the prince. They gave a low bow in unison as Arthur dismounted.

"Sire, it is a wonderful sight to see you once more," Duke Jones said, standing tall once more. Arthur came up to regard him. He removed his riding gloves and smiled. "We have kept your home in fair condition."

"And my Omega? Where is he?" Arthur searched over the heads of the Duke.

"My son is just getting your daughter, sire."

Then, Alfred emerged from the manor holding the now two-year old Amelia. Her pink, pudgy cheeks had a smear of lunch across them and she whined at her mother's insistence on fixing her blonde curls. She squirmed in Alfred's arms until he set her down on the ground where she fixed her blue dress with an irritated scowl.

Arthur moved around Duke Jones, making a beeline for Amelia. He crouched down to her and stared in awe. "H-hello."

Amelia scooted back closer to her mother, gripping at his legs. "H-hello…"

"That's all she knows, I'm afraid," Alfred said. Arthur stood up upon hearing Alfred's deeper voice.

"Why Alfred…! You…" Arthur looked his Omega from head to toe with wide eyes. "You're my height now! You've grown!"

Alfred's cheeks flushed as he giggled. "W-well… I am fifteen now. Almost sixteen… my prince."

Arthur leaned forward, a hand cupping Alfred's chin, and kissed his Omega after two long years. Both men sighed into the kiss, short as it was, and pressed their longing and relief into one another. The household looked on with wide smiles. Everything was back to normal.

A celebration was held in honor of Arthur's return. The men that had come back were invited to stay, but allowed to go home if they wished. Many stayed as it was a means to free food and dancing and drinking. Actors were called in to perform, musicians played for hours, and the wine cellar was broken open as everyone laughed merrily at the end of the French war. No one, though, talked about the outcome.

Alfred wasn't allowed to know what happened. As an Omega, it did not interest him. It did him little good to know anyway, as he wasn't politically involved. Even if someone did tell him, though, he doubted he would have cared. Arthur was home, the Alpha male was in his rightful place, and all was well.

He and Arthur danced for hours, laughing and holding close to each other. Arthur had a new smell to him that Alfred feared was permanent. He smelled of gunfire and blood and a battle that had cost many innocent lives of Alphas that could never go home to their patient Omegas. He smelled of longing and desire, and Alfred feared there were traces of other Omegas on him. Still, Arthur held him close and whispered his desire for Alfred in his ear as the night grew long.

" _A-AAAAAAArthuuuuur_!" Alfred cried, clenching himself and the bed sheets as he came much too soon. His back relaxed after having arched up from the bed, if only to be closer to his Alpha. "Oh Arthur… I've missed you…"

"And I you, my pet…," Arthur whispered, stroking Alfred's sweaty bangs. He kissed his forehead tenderly. "Ah dear, it has been too long for you. Such an excited Omega you are. You have already come."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Alfred reached down to grasp at Arthur's still hard penis. "You are not done. I can…"

"Calm yourself." Arthur put a gentle hand on Alfred's wrist. "I am quite fine. My lust for you has been years forthcoming. I can wait until you are ready again. Just let me lavish my tongue over your body. Oh, how it has grown. My dear Omega."

Alfred leaned his head back into the pillow. He closed his eyes to let Arthur's rough tongue trail a line down his sternum, stopping to swirl at his nipples and belly button, before diving down between his legs.

"Oh… I have missed your scent…"

The last thing Alfred remembered before falling down into a pit of pleasure was Arthur's tongue going into places an Alpha was not expected to go.

* * *

The summer days were long and warm. Arthur and Alfred were hardly apart, and Amelia was always in tow with them. She was Arthur's new delight, and he was quite fond of his daughter. He found ways to make her squeal in delight from tickling her tummy to chasing her through the gardens to reading fairy-tale novels while she sat in her mother's lap.

With the return of Arthur, Duke and Duchess Jones took their leave. It was much easier for Alfred to say good-bye this time, although they did not leave empty handed. Arthur bestowed many gifts to them, and even sent an additional income to them for the next five years. The two were extremely grateful, proud of the mate for their son and the father of their grandchild.

Arthur oversaw how his daughter's nursemaid cared for Amelia and spent a lot of time in the nursery. Alfred, though, was already quite used to spending all of his time there.

"You don't need to worry," Alfred said soothingly. He put a hand on Arthur's. They sat next to each other at the far side of the nursery as Amelia finished up her daily morning prayers. "The queen has already recommended us a brilliant tutor to send to us should Amelia be an Alpha."

"She will be an Alpha," Arthur said firmly. "But we needn't send for any tutor the _queen_ offers us."

"Arthur," Alfred started, his tone disappointed. "The war is over. You should put aside your angry feelings for the queen."

For a moment, it was as if Arthur hadn't heard Alfred. Then, he turned sharply and lowered his voice to a whisper. "There is a reason we came home when we did. It was not because we had lost the war."

"I heard rumors that…we have lost all of our lands in France."

"We still hold Calais," Arthur snapped. Alfred pulled away. "However, Parliament saw fit to stop sending us money. Those bastards. Scott was very embarrassed that his own Council voted down any more funds to come out for us, no doubt highly influenced by that _woman_. At times, it was like we were sitting ducks, waiting to be slaughtered. I tell you, it was horrifying to know I had to send my men out to do nothing more than to march outside and be shot at by arrows or cut down by their swords. The French didn't _win_. We were betrayed."

Alfred put his hands on Arthur's. His eyes, wide at the dark tone of Arthur, stared at him in fright. "A-Arthur… My prince, please calm down. I've never heard you talk like this before."

Remembering himself and where he was, Arthur sat upright and cleared his throat. "My apologies, dear. I've been away from you for too long. The war is over, yes. I look forward to happier times now that I am back home."

Alfred smiled slightly. "And my heat is in a few weeks."

Arthur's sharp green eyes penetrated Alfred's with all the vigor of an Alpha. He grinned, almost wickedly. "Yes… I have let you deal with two heats on your own. I shall not let that happen again. And you shall have another baby, and _this_ time I will be there to care for you as any proper Alpha should."

With a red face, Alfred ducked down and hid his smile. Amelia soon tottered over to them with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. Arthur commented on how much she looked like her mother.

* * *

Alfred's heat came and went, and Arthur felt satisfied at having performed his duty again after two years. Alfred refused to get out of bed for days, preferring to keep a hand on his swollen belly and smiling joyfully at what he hoped was a new baby taking hold of him. However, once the couple was out of confinement, an announcement came to the house.

Arthur found Alfred in the nursery playing cards with Amelia. He closed the doors and moved to order Amelia's nurse.

"Arthur?" Alfred stood. "Is something wrong?"

"We must go to London, now. Amelia is to stay here. She will be under the protection of your brother." Arthur hurried to Alfred's side. "We must go as soon as we can. Pack your things."

"Wait, my brother?! My brother is coming here?! I must see him!" Alfred's face broke into an elated smile at the prospect of seeing his brother after three years of separation. "When will he be here?"

"It does not matter!" Arthur hissed. "We are under orders to come to London immediately."

"May I come to Won…Wondon?" Amelia asked, tugging on Alfred's tights. "I want to be with mummy!"

Alfred bent down to Amelia and caressed her head tenderly. "I'm sorry, baby. You cannot come. London is a dirty town. You don't want your dresses and dolls to be dirty do you?"

"But… I will be wonewy without mummy and daddy!" Amelia cried. Alfred scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh no, shh, it's all right. Your uncle, Matthew, will be here to care for you. He looks just like mummy." Alfred rocked his daughter while Arthur stood nearby, impatiently fuming at Alfred's ministrations. "And we will not be gone long. Why, you'll hardly notice we'll be gone!"

"Alfred," Arthur hissed. He nodded to the door. " _Now_."

With a kiss and a reassuring touch to her cheek, Alfred left Amelia to pack.

Amelia cried and cried the day her parents left for London. She threw a fit until Arthur snapped at her to behave. Alfred wondered what it was that had Arthur so angry and insistent when normally he was quite soft towards his daughter. However, he was a good Omega and made no mention of it. He simply got on his horse and, with a wave to his daughter, took off after his Alpha for London.

Alfred had only been to London in the winter when it was snowing and bitterly cold. In the summer, it was humid and smelled horribly. There were offered a boat ride down the River Thames to the Westminster palace. Alfred was delighted to know they weren't to stay in the Tower this time. Perhaps Arthur's two years in France with his brother had helped raise them up in his views of the king.

"Alfred, I forgot to mention, but my brother and sister will be here as well." Alfred was startled by Arthur's sudden words. The prince had been so quiet during the majority of their travel. "As they are Omegas, like you, I expect you will have to see them quite often. I will be very busy."

"Arthur, tell me, what's going on?"

Arthur remained silent.

The barge that they took in was resplendent with velvet draperies and plush pillows on the seats. Alfred enjoyed the ride as he watched people staring at them from the shore. He watched in amazement as the London Bridge passed by overhead. The people waved from the bridge. Alfred wanted to wave back, but he worried that Arthur's sour mood might leak into even a simple gesture like that.

As their barge neared Westminster, Alfred instantly knew something was wrong. Throngs of people were gathered near the gates, shouting and calling. Many seem angered while others didn't look like they belonged there as their vacant eyes looked to the heavens for answers. Alfred moved closer to Arthur, grabbing his arm in hopes of feeling secure just by being near.

"I'm sorry," Arthur murmured. His voice was barely discernible over the crowd. "I should not have brought you, but the queen was insistent that you come. She is under great distress."

"Why?" Alfred asked. Arthur could only shake his head.

The palace's towering spires and grand towers and curved windows was a glittering gem on the waters, but inside was a glorious crown of splendid rooms. It was a shame that normal people could not witness such a sight. If it wasn't for his mating to Arthur, Alfred might never have stepped foot inside the building. Its magnificence shocked the Omega with its large tapestries, brilliant paintings, and imported rugs from the Orient. Spices littered the floor to hide the choking scent of the city outside. Musicians seemed to be in every room, reciting poetry like troubadours, and Omega females wearing dazzling dresses with powdered faces turning every Alphas head.

With his limited knowledge of the Court and his lack of amazing attire, Alfred was like a sore spot on the Court. Luckily, he was able to escape to his chambers to change out of his simple outfit to something more appropriate. Arthur impatiently stood outside his room until the Omega appeared once more.

"Come. The queen is waiting. She is incredibly persistent. That woman…"

The couple was shown to the throne room. People bowed at Arthur's presence, straightening up as Alfred walked by. Near the throne was Prince of Wales, Rhye, and Princess of Ireland, Halle. Arthur hadn't seen either sibling in years, especially Halle. They stuck to their respective lands to govern them as was decreed by their father when he anointed them their titles. Scott had been Prince of Scotland before being crowned King of England.

Rhye had a serious face and kept his head low. His hair, much darker than Scott's red or Arthur's blonde was almost black. The smudges on his face looked permanent, as if he was unable to cleanse himself. However, he had the same green eyes Arthur and Scott shared, but even those seemed darker. It was incredible how different he was to Arthur. Alfred could almost see a cloud over the prince's head as he stood beside his mate. Perhaps it was because of her? Alfred had heard rumors that his Alpha princess was quite ruthless.

Near Prince Rhye was Princess Halle. She had lived the majority of her life in Ireland. The clans had been battling for years, and even with the princess and her mate intervening and trying to govern them, it was heavily rumored that all was lost. It seemed England would never settle anything in Ireland. The land was regarded by many to be lost, and yet, Halle stayed with her Irish Alpha.

Queen Franҫoise rose to her feet. Arthur and Alfred stopped to bow. "Arthur, Alfred. It is an honor to have you both back at court. We have missed you. I only wish it was for happier occasions. Shall I take you to see the king? Alfred may stay here with your siblings until we return."

Arthur nodded. He didn't even say good-bye to Alfred as he left his side. Alfred watched them leave through an ornate rosewood door before he realized he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the throne room with eyes trained on him, as if expecting him to do something.

Suddenly, the Omega felt weak, and he fell to his knees. Within moments, his Omega-in-waiting was rushing to his side. Prince Rhye and Princess Halle stayed where they were. Their eyes bore into Alfred's stomach. They could sense it.

Alfred was pregnant again.

News of Alfred's fainting spread outside to London where the Londoners feared the Omega was sick. They had not known that he was with child. Not even that could reach Arthur. Not yet.

Time was stagnating at Westminster. Alfred felt suffocated as Omega upon Omega waited upon him. He needed an Alpha there to smarten him up or gently coddle him. Mainly, he just needed Arthur back to hold him in his arms, stroke his forehead so his bangs were pulled to the side, and his heart beating in his ear. However, Arthur's attention was completely tuned to the king. By now, Alfred had heard of just what was happening.

The king was dying.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's notes: The original London Bridge was more than just a bridge. "Shops, houses and a chapel were crowded along its sides, and the central thoroughfare was only eight feet wide" (153, _The Wars of the Roses_ , Alison Weir). Also, while London was quite the hub of activity in Tudor England, it was still _filthy_ and disgusting. I can't even imagine how badly it smelled.


	10. Mourning Steps

_Mourning Steps_

Arthur had never been close to his brother, King Scott III. His grievances of Scott's treatment of him from when they were younger stretched well into his adulthood. Scott didn't agree with Arthur's lifestyle of male Omegas, or that he was the youngest and somehow also an Alpha. Alfred often heard at Court that the king was quite jealous of Arthur for he had a loyal Omega, rich lands, and favoritism from their mother. While the new prince had yet to be Natured, Scott had already written him off as another Omega. He hadn't even seen his fifth child.

Alfred was to be kept far away from the king's chambers, keeping Princess Halle and Prince Rhye company, although there was nothing pleasant about it. Rhye was quiet, suspicious, and whenever he did speak, it was how he had been slighted in life by his Nature. Halle's accent was so thick, Alfred had a hard time keeping up with her, and often he would just nod and smile to appease her, mainly because if he didn't, the princess would be sharp with him. Oftentimes, Queen Franҫoise would join them, but she always looked a nervous wreck.

"It is terrible," she cried to Alfred one evening after having pulled him into her privy chamber. Even the servants and maids and musicians had been sent away. Franҫoise was lying on the sofa with an arm over her eyes, but not to be overly dramatic. Alfred knew she was hiding her tears. "He is emotional. He yells at me, blames me for destroying his father's and grandfather's work in France, and bringing the kingdom into ruin."

Alfred rubbed his arm nervously as he sat at the edge of her bed. He wasn't allowed to know much of the politics of the kingdom, however what he did know was that things were bad. Because of the 100 Years War, taxes had risen, but debt in the kingdom had increased. Scott had been too gracious to his Scottish loyalists from when he had been Prince of Scotland, and there hadn't been the same gratitude shown to him by the magnates who owed him. And with the loss of lands such as Bordeaux that produced wines for wealthy merchants and traders, sales had decreased dramatically.

London was especially in turmoil over the king's illness. While it was treason to speak of Scott's dubious future, everyone knew. They went to work and walked around the city with a dark cloud that covered the entire area, spreading across the land until the entire kingdom worried what was to become of their monarch.

All but Arthur. Alfred worried his lower lip as he recalled just how happy Arthur seemed to be walking these days. With Scott's illness worsening each day, he knew that his brother had no choice but to pass the crown along. There was no other way. The prince complained to Alfred in secret that his brother was clinging to life until his son's third birthday in the spring for his Naturing, but he knew it couldn't be.

"But…the king has a plan, right?" Alfred asked tentatively. "The crown will pass to Arthur, yes?"

Franҫoise stiffened at this. "Yes… However…"

"However…?" Alfred's stomach tightened. He prepared for something that would not bowl over well with Arthur should he repeat it.

"…Scott is going to hold it off from Arthur in case Charles is an Alpha. If Scott passes on before Charles' Naturing, then…Arthur shall be Regent, and if Charles is an Alpha, then Arthur will remain Regent until Charles comes of age."

Alfred sucked in air through his teeth, putting a hand to his stomach. He imagined the growing life inside him. Too much stress might cause complications. He breathed slowly and relaxed.

"Your Grace, Arthur has waited a long time to be king…," Alfred tried.

The queen sat up with furious eyes, highlighted by the tear streaks down her flushed cheeks. "You cannot possibly imply that Arthur will overrule my mate and go over the head of a rightful ruler should my son be an Alpha."

The woman had practically spat on Alfred, her vitriol causing the Omega to shrink back. "N-no! I just… I meant that Arthur will not be happy with this."

"I do not _care_ if he is happy or not. I have waited _far_ too long for my redemption of being a pitiful queen, and Scott can rest in Heaven happily knowing the Kirkland line continued through him and not through your shrimp of an Alpha mate."

Alfred stood suddenly. His blue eyes hardened to ice as he stared venomously down at the queen. Still, he grit his teeth and kept his patience as Arthur had reminded him constantly to do. "Your _Grace_ , need I remind you…my mate is of royal birth, just as you are. Such words are disrespectful, and I will not tolerate hearing them. If you wish to continue this conversation, then might I suggest talking to Prince Rhye or Princess Halle instead? I'm sure they would _love_ to listen to you."

Franҫoise stared at Alfred, unimpressed and seemingly put off by his outburst. She put her hand out while rubbing her temple. "Yes, yes. My apologies, Alfred. Please, sit. I am not my usual self. I will not say such things about your mate around you again. _Mon Dieu_ you're starting to sound like your mate."

While the queen kept to her word and continued to be a gracious host to Alfred, the Omega couldn't shake the nervous feeling that he shouldered the longer he stayed at court. He missed his daughter and worried the stress would be too much for his pregnancy. Often he would feign tiredness or nausea to escape meeting with the other Omegas, even going so far as to hide from Arthur.

Arthur had become unbearable. He strutted around Westminster as if he already owned the place. Despite Parliament being dissolved until the situation was resolved, many of the Lords and Dukes continued to remain in the area. Therefore, Arthur used that to his advantage, campaigning to get more people in Court on his side, so that when the time came for him to be named Regent, more would clamor to his side. And if he became King, then it would be much easier for him to take the throne with little resistance.

Alfred was on the fence whether or not he should tell Arthur of Franҫoise and Scott's plan. He didn't know all of the details, so telling Arthur might not be the best idea. The Alpha might go into another rage at just the thought of the queen stepping over him.

Late one night, it seemed Alfred wouldn't have to tell him. Arthur came into Alfred's chambers, lying beside him and paying him attention for the first time since their arrival. He kissed Alfred deeply, hands gripping him possessively around his waist and behind as he pushed him into the bed with the force of his body. Alfred moaned, parting his legs, and arching his back up towards Arthur's warm hands.

"A-Arthur…," Alfred whispered. He leaned his head back, moaning softly as his fingers trailed through Arthur's golden locks. "I am with child again…"

Suddenly, Arthur's ministrations stopped. He sat up to stare down at Alfred. His eyes, brimming with joy, bore into Alfred's stomach as if expecting the Omega to already be showing. Then, he took Alfred into his arms and littered his face with kisses, laying the man back onto the soft mattress.

"Again? My dear Omega, my precious pet, you have made this Alpha so very happy." Arthur's hot breath ghosted in Alfred's ear. "And this time… _this time_ , I shall be a proper Alpha. I shall care for you and our future Alpha, and you will have it _much_ easier this time. And should our Amelia, God forbid, turn out to be an Omega, then this little babe shall be the Alpha of our family."

"God, I hope so," Alfred sighed. "I was hoping with this news that we might…go home? I miss Amelia, and it's too stuffy here for me and the baby. I don't like London."

Arthur's eyes steeled, but he continued to smile. He caressed Alfred's bare belly with tenderness. "No, my pet. I cannot go. But you may, until it is nearing your time that you need me. Go and be with our daughter. I have things here to attend to."

Alfred pouted, but didn't say anything more on the matter. Arthur was adamant, and the way things were going with King Scott and the queen, it was only a matter of time before Arthur completely lost his mind with power. Alfred worried daily of these things, but voiced nothing. It was not his place. So, instead, he spread his legs and lay back while Arthur did his duty.

Leaving London was a blessing. Alfred felt he could breathe now that he was in the fresh air of the countryside. With a hand protectively on his belly and a longing look at Arthur as he left Westminster, the group headed back to South Essex. Despite the sour mood that had settled over Alfred at seeing his mate fade into the distance, he kept his spirits up. He was carrying another baby and their daughter was waiting for them back home.

However, it was only a few days before the kingdom was thrown into mourning. King Scott III had passed away. As such, Parliament was dissolved, all those at Court were to be sent home, and preparations for the funeral were to be made. Alfred instructed Amelia to don her black garments, explaining that her royal uncle had died.

"I had an uncle?" Amelia asked, wide-eyed.

Alfred smiled sweetly and pat her head. "Yes, you did. He was an incredible man. It's a shame you never got to meet him, but you will read about him and your great grandfather."

"So who will be my uncle now?" Amelia was watching over her shoulder as the Omega-in-waiting tied the laces to her dress.

"Prince Rhye is still your uncle, but he is to go back to Wales now."

"Why?"

"Well, because he is the ruler of that part of the kingdom."

"Why?"

Alfred sighed. He remembered the one thing about Amelia he didn't find cute or endearing. Still, like a dutiful parent, he persisted. "Because the king decrees it, and whatever the king decrees it must be."

"Degree?"

"Decree," Alfred corrected. "It means it's a rule."

"Why does he get to rule?" Amelia's dressing was finished. She hopped down off of her stool and followed Alfred as he left the bed chambers. Amelia kept a tight hold of Alfred as if she feared her mother might leave again.

"Because God has anointed him as it. Ah, um, anointed means He picked him. So a king is very special, because he is holy."

"Can I be king?" Amelia asked, looking up at Alfred with the same wide eyes from before.

Alfred smiled wryly back at her. "Maybe."

Arthur returned only a week after Scott's passing. He held Amelia as he hugged Alfred tightly. He then bent down to kiss Alfred's belly, even though it was still as flat as always. The manor would normally celebrate the return of their master, but as the entire kingdom was in mourning, there could be no such thing until a year from now.

However, Arthur was all smiles and cherry jubilation as if there already was a party. He drank wine and even ordered meat for his plate, something that was highly suspicious and disrespectful. Alfred was appalled by his mate's actions, but said nothing. He knew exactly why the Alpha would behave in such a way.

"You're convinced the prince is an Omega," Alfred stated later that night. He sat by the fireside as Arthur sauntered about the room.

"Oh yes. I am to be named Regent of the Kingdom until the Naturing, so we must move to London." Alfred groaned. Arthur ignored him. "Then, once the queen is shamed _again_ for being a useless Omega, then I shall take the throne, and our lovely Amelia will be heir to the throne. She'll be named Princess of England to fill my position."

Alfred hesitated, weighing his thoughts and wondering if he should even voice his concerns. Arthur had always been different from the other Alphas. He was tender and kind and, so far, had yet to take on another mate or any Omega lovers. At least, as much as Alfred could tell. He'd be able to smell another Omega on his mate. Arthur was too busy for sex anyway. Still, the thought of hearing Arthur's negative reply was enough to scare Alfred into silence.

And yet, this night, he chose to ask. "So…if Amelia and this baby turn out to be Omegas, and I turn out to only birth Omega children… will I be useless?"

Arthur didn't reply right away. He was still stalking around the room with his mind in other places. For a moment, Alfred worried perhaps Arthur hadn't heard him, or pretended not to, at least. At length, Arthur stopped and finally replied. His voice was low and steady. "Of course not. You were mated with me to please me. The queen was mated to the king to birth him heirs."

"But if you are king, then my job is now to give you heirs." Alfred curled in on himself, his hands on his stomach.

"Fear not." Arthur was by Alfred's side. He reached between Alfred's bent over body to take his hands. He pulled them out until Alfred uncoiled himself. "You shall give me Alphas. And do I not already love our darling Amelia? Even if she does turn out to be an Omega, I will still care for her as I do you."

Alfred's eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill over. He searched for Arthur's eyes, but found the man to be looking down at his hands that pat Alfred's. "You… you mean it?"

"Of course."

* * *

Christmas and the New Year were to be celebrated at the manor as Court was still closed. Alfred enjoyed having Arthur home with him and Amelia, like a proper family. His belly steadily grew, on the way for a spring birth. Still, all he thought of was the empty Westminster palace where Franҫoise was all alone with her five children and no mate. How was she handling her first holiday season without a mate in years?

However, spring was fast approaching. With the New Year going into its second month, Arthur was recalled to Court. Parliament was well on its way to organizing itself again. Alfred, though, was saddened to know he was to pack up and leave his beloved home once more. At least Amelia could come along this time. She wasn't old enough to ride yet, so she was to take the same carriage Alfred took his first time traveling. Alfred had joined her in the carriage as he was too far along in his pregnancy to ride horseback.

"Let me know when you need your rest," Arthur reminded Alfred.

Alfred smiled. "She's being a good baby."

Arthur stared at his mate sternly, although his eyes were alight. "You think it is another girl?"

"I do," Alfred replied with a wide smile. He rubbed his belly in emphasis. "And I think she will be another Alpha."

Now, Arthur smiled. He looked up to the sky confidently. "Of course she will be."

London welcomed Alfred and Arthur with pride. Again, they gave the prince and his mate cloths of silver, and again the people lined the streets to cheer on the family. The path to Westminster became too convoluted, and the majority of the concourse had to take to boats on the Thames. Londoners raced to the riverbank to call for them.

"They love us!" Amelia said with pride. Her chest swelled as she inhaled, eyes shimmering, and a wide grin stretching across her young face.

Alfred put a tender hand on her head. He knew she'd be an Alpha. She looked so much like her father. "Yes. We are the hope for a future. _You_ are a hope for the future."

Amelia turned with the same wide, curious eyes as before when she questioned a king's authority. "I am…? How?"

"You are an Alpha," Arthur stated. He pulled Amelia away from where Alfred lounged on his plush sofa, and towards the edge of the boat. "You will rule, after me. And I shall leave you with a glorious kingdom. One you will be proud of."

Amelia nodded so hard, her blonde curls bounced in her face. From where he sat, Alfred saw his daughter start to change. He caught a glimpse of a strong woman, sailing down this same river with a hand raised and an Alpha smile gracing her lips. It sent a shiver down Alfred's spine.

"Amelia," Alfred called. He pat the seat next to him on the seat. "Come here. We're about to dock."

Queen Françoise was weary. She no longer had the same exuberance from before. Alfred's spirits were dampened as he remembered that while his family had come with high hopes, hers and her family's were dashed because they were missing a vital part of their lives. Perhaps the rumors of Françoise bedding other Alphas were false and she had been quite close to Scott.

Regardless, Arthur ignored her. He gave a dutiful bow to her and the young prince, but was soon heading off to do his own work. He barely even stayed to see Alfred and Amelia announced and presented to the queen.

Françoise sneered off at Arthur's general direction. Then, she smiled at Alfred and rushed to him. " _Mon Dieu_! Look how BIG you are! Not big enough for a boy, but I trust everything is well?"

Alfred flushed and automatically put a hand atop his round belly. "Yes. She is due very soon. I might go into confinement before Charles' Naturing."

"Well, it's a blessing to have you here. I have missed you, and since Scott's passing, I find I am unbearably bored and lonely." Françoise put a tender hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I hope you can stay a long while."

Despite all of Arthur's harsh words towards the queen and their constant scheming against one another, Alfred could tell that she really meant it. His heart ached at ever thinking badly about her just because of what his mate said. He turned his body more towards her and smiled, putting a hand on the one on his shoulder. The queen's smile softened even more, spreading further across her face.

Alfred had only two weeks before he was sent into confinement for the birth of his second child. Arthur came to see him just before he was forbidden inside anymore. He took Alfred's hands in his and reassured him that he would come out strong with a healthy baby. Charles' Naturing would happen after Alfred had been churched and released from childbirth.

"I want you beside me when they announce the final son of my brother is another Omega," Arthur murmured as he nuzzled against Alfred's knuckles.

Alfred was smiling, his hand on his large belly, as he lay back against his pillows. Then, a thought wiped the smile from his face. "Arthur… Promise me you won't find another Omega while I am away."

Arthur's expression hardened. He gripped at Alfred's hand making the Omega wince. Quickly, he released him. "Dearest, you cannot limit an Alpha."

Alfred's heart thudded hard in his chest. He gulped audibly, ducking his head. "Of course."

"However…" Arthur's tone was soft again. He placed a soft hand on Alfred's belly, and then moved it up to his chin, making the Omega look up at him. "I will promise. I doubt I could focus on anyone else right now. You have my full attention. I will be waiting with rapt attention to hear that you have birthed another fine baby, and then that you are free to be with me again."

Alfred's throat constricted, going dry and making him unable to speak. The words he never thought any Alpha would ever say to him had just come out of his mate's mouth. Arthur, to this point, _had_ been loyal to Alfred; an incredibly rare feet. He had heard stories of Omegas going into confinement and finding their Alpha has a new mate once they were released. Alfred's first birth had seen Arthur on foreign shores, and he was certain the Alpha hadn't bedded any French Omegas.

However, it could be because Arthur was betting on Charles being an Alpha. Kings didn't often have more than one Omega as the fight for the crown often resulted in blood should there be two Alphas from two different Queens. It wasn't an official rule, but the people never thought it too popular. Arthur certainly didn't want to be an unpopular king right from the start of his reign.

Alfred pushed aside that last thought in favor of thinking Arthur truly cared deeply for Alfred. He felt a kick in his belly that cemented the idea for him. He smiled confidently.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The labor was long, longer than it had been with Amelia. Alfred cried and heaved and begged for mercy from God, and often times he worried that there was a problem with the baby. The mid-Omegas swore that the baby was right side up and there was no breaching. Still, Alfred cried in agony for hours until finally, in the wee hours of the morning, a girl was born. She wasn't loud like her sister, though, and the Omegas fussed over her while Alfred caught his breath.

"Please," he whispered tiredly. He reached his shaking arms out to her. "Please…I want to hold her… She'll cry if she's in my arms…"

The Omegas handed the baby over, and slowly, the little princess began to cry. Alfred hummed happily, closing his eyes, and listening to her strong wails. She was just hungry, it seemed.

When Alfred awoke next, the baby was still in his arms. Alfred stared at her in horror. "Nurse!"

A nearby mid-Omega hurried over. "It's all right. The princess is simply sleeping."

Alfred sighed in relief. "Good… Has she been named?"

"No, Sir. The prince has yet to come by to see you or the baby." The Omega fluffed one of Alfred's pillows, watching the small baby sleep. "Would you like to name her?"

The name came to him instantly. "Rose."

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Back then, marriage (sex) was seen as a "necessary evil" in England, and having birth meant a woman had sullied herself. It was a sinful act by many accounts, so after she had given birth, it took quite some time before she could come out of confinement as she had to be churched by the church. If you're wondering about Western ideas towards birth and women, I suggest you look at issues like these. It's actually pretty interesting.

By the way, I have a joint writing account "Love Cocoon" and a joint story called "Find/Replace, and Listen to Me". If you like stories that happen over e-mails, then this is the one for you!


	11. Rightful Steps

_Rightful Steps_

Alfred was freed from his confinement a few weeks later, feeling recovered from his tiring labor. While he was gone, nothing had happened. Charles' Naturing was set for the week following Alfred's release, Arthur was still busy gathering more people for his cause to be king, and Franҫoise remained a mourning widow. The only real news worth mentioning to the new mother was that Amelia and Charles had become fast friends. They were put in the same nursery together, often times sharing the same toys and reading the same books together.

Alfred was strangely disturbed by this. If Charles _did_ prove to be an Omega, then what did that mean of Amelia? Two young children getting along often meant they were of the same Nature, and sharing was a strong sign of being an Omega. Alfred smiled to himself, thinking that he shared too similar of thoughts with his mate these days.

The mere thought of Arthur had the Omega seeking out his mate. The prince was waiting with their daughter in Alfred's chambers. Alfred came in holding the swaddled new baby and quickly strode to Arthur and Amelia.

"My dear Omega," Arthur said happily as he embraced Alfred. He rest his head against his, eyes closed, and gave a swift kiss on his temple. "Nearly four months apart is far too long. I despise it."

"But I bring you babies." Alfred shifted the baby Rose in his arms.

"Yes, well I guess it is much like our duty to one another; a necessary evil." Arthur pulled away from Alfred enough to look down at his new child. "Another girl? She is quite beautiful."

"She has your eyes." Rose's eyes were closed as she was sleeping soundly, bundled up to prevent her spine or limbs from developing any malformations. "I named her Rose."

Arthur stared quietly at Rose for a moment, his eyes watching her as he slept. He studied her intensely as her mouth opened, her chest rising and falling, and her face twitching lightly from whatever dream she had fallen into. Then, he lifted his eyes to Alfred's. "You named her Rose…"

The softness in Arthur's voice made Alfred's heart ache. Arthur was never one to lament about his dead mate, but whenever she was brought up, there was an unspoken fondness in the man's eyes and in the way he carried himself. Alfred longed for the day when Arthur would look that way whenever his name was mentioned, or even whenever Arthur would say his name.

Amelia then tugged on Alfred's arm. "Can I see sister?"

"Oh yes, of course." Alfred sat on the edge of his chair. Amelia clamored up beside him and looked at her sister. She scrunched up her face, twisting her mouth and furrowing her brows.

"She's small."

Arthur chuckled. "She is merely an infant. You were once that small."

"I was?"

"Yes." Arthur bent down to caress Rose's cherub cheeks. "And this time…I will be here to care for my new baby."

Alfred smiled up at his mate. The Alpha returned it.

The days passed too quickly, and soon it was time for Charles' Naturing. The kingdom held its breath on the fated date, while Westminster went into a craze to prep for the event. Arthur was the last royal to be Natured nearly thirty years ago, and the revelation of the last born child in the Kirkland family to be an Alpha created quite a stir. A new royal child, and the last of the late King Scott, was heavily talked about news even on the mainland of Europe.

The French ambassador personally came to oversee the Naturing as Charles had a connection to the French throne. He was the cousin of the French king, King Francis IV. Franҫoise often talked about how Scott fancied the idea of his Alpha heir claiming rights to the French throne due to lingering thoughts in the kingdom from the 100 Years War and the connection with Franҫoise's blood line.

Westminster was decked in the royal colors with fresh perfumes littering the floor. It helped to disguise the disgusting smell from Charles as he hadn't bathed in quite some time. Nearing a child's Naturing meant no masking of their true scent. Charles was shown into a secured and blessed room in the palace where the high priest and several high members of the church would confirm on the child's Nature. These were Alphas who were sworn to truth of a person's Nature, although many still had doubts when it seemed almost too convenient a child turned out to be an Alpha.

"There were many such rumors when I was Natured," Arthur commented as he waited with Alfred in his privy chamber. He had sent everyone away, preferring to be with his mate while they waited. He paced every now and then or just sat next to Alfred with a shaky leg. "Back then, my father's brother was hoping to gain the crown should my brother die young, or that his Alpha daughter would become King after Scott died. But when I was Natured to an Alpha, many on my uncle's side cried that it was a false accusation. I had to be Natured twice just for good measure."

"Twice?" Alfred kept his hands busy, fiddling with knitting sticks without watching his lines. "Wow… When I was Natured, it was short and simple. I didn't bathe for a month, then I was taken to a church and the priest, ya know… stuck his nose in places only you've been to."

Arthur smirked, enjoying how Alfred blushed like a naïve child. He put his hand on Alfred's to stop him. "Ah, I haven't been to them in quite some time. I miss your scent."

"Your Highness…!" Alfred gasped. He put a hand to his mouth and grinned.

Then, the doors opened. Arthur had instructed the guards now to allow messengers in without a reason. Immediately, the prince was on his feet, Alfred beside him. Together, they both hoped that this would be the last time they have to refer to Arthur as Prince of England, but rather the Alpha King.

"Your Highness!" The messenger gave a short bow, to which Arthur nodded. "The child has been Natured!"

"Yes, I know that! Tell me, is he an Omega as we all knew he would be?!" Arthur took a step back at the messenger's hesitation; as if his body had been physically hit.

"N-no… sire. He is an Alpha, and now to be our future king."

Alfred looked horrified by the turn of events. Immediately his thoughts were on Amelia and what that meant for her future. However, Arthur sent the messenger away with a hard wave of his wrist. Then, he strode to the fireplace mantel. For a moment, he was quiet as he stared intensely into the hearth. Then, he flung his hands out to knock everything on the mantle aside onto the ground. The glittering cups and plates clattered loudly on the tile floor.

For Alfred, who had never seen this side of his mate, he was startled near to tears. But he was sixteen now. He had to be stronger than that. He stood with his fists balled at his sides until his knuckles were white. His lip began to bleed as he bit hard to prevent a scream of fear escape. Arthur was yelling and screaming in sheer anger.

"That witch!" Arthur shouted. He turned with fire in his eyes. Alfred flinched away. "She did this! I _know_ she has twisted the outcome into her favor! There is _no_ possible way that such a woman gave birth to an Alpha!"

"Arthur…," Alfred whispered. "He is your nephew and your brother's son…"

Arthur inhaled sharply, tensing until his back was erect. Alfred ducked his head. "Do _not_ remind me of _that_!"

Alfred kept his head bent low as he heard Arthur storm from the room, leaving his mate in the loud silence of the empty room.

* * *

The city of London, and indeed, all of England rejoiced at the news of their late king's son proving to be an Alpha. He was to be their new Alpha King, even if he was still underage and not able to rule until he was eighteen. The Kirkland line was still intact. Now, everyone was to wait for Arthur to become the regent, as many were certain the late king's brother had been named as such.

Alfred waited in the nursery with his two daughters for word from Arthur that he was to be regent. He counted on that one last string of fact. If Arthur could not be king, then he could certainly control the baby king before he was to truly take the throne. Even Franҫoise could not have managed to change what her mate wrote.

Shortly after Charles' Naturing, Arthur raced to the church to demand a re-Nature. Franҫoise was against it, claiming that it was legal, and that Arthur's accusations were ones against God. Nevertheless, he continued to cry foul on the Naturing. Alfred worried for his mate's image, but it seemed that no one spoke up against him aside from the dowager queen.

This time, a priest that Arthur had personally deemed acceptable had Natured Charles. The result was the same. There was no use denying the scent an Alpha gave off.

Alfred waited patiently while Arthur practically declared war on Franҫoise. She was withholding naming the regent, and many people in Parliament and in London grew anxious for what this could mean. Alfred liked Françoise, and he certainly cared deeply for Arthur. He hated to pick a side between the two, but if he had to, he would always stand by his mate. That was what good Omegas did.

While politics were beyond his grasp of understanding, he did know a few things after having been at Court for a few years now. He knew that a Queen would have to be relegated to a dowager queen upon their mate's death, and that if an Alpha prince or princess was too young to rule, then the King had to have named a Protector of the kingdom before their passing. It had to have been Arthur. Scott didn't trust anyone else.

"I don't trust Arthur," Françoise said suddenly. She had invited Alfred to knit with her and a few others ladies that she trusted of her privy court. They were expected not to repeat anything they said. Alfred, though, felt he was supposed to. "My late mate worked too hard to make this kingdom great. Arthur will come in and grab all of the lands for himself and for his favorites. He'll rule the kingdom with too biased of opinions."

Alfred kept his head bent low over his work, and yet he kept pricking his thumb with the needle on accident. "Arthur will do what's best for the kingdom. He loves England."

"I'm sure he does," Françoise replied offhandedly.

"And you do too," an Omega piped up from her work. Alfred glanced up, but didn't see who had said it.

"Of course. That is why I am hesitant to name anyone as Regent."

"Even if it is what King Scott, bless his soul, named the Alpha as such?" Alfred asked without raising his head.

"I must feel that I can trust them to not ruin what my dear late mate has done." Françoise bit off the end of her string.

Alfred prided himself on how loyal his mate was to him, so he was constantly honest and loyal to Arthur. No Omega at Court could boast about how often their mate laid with them in bed. Alfred was the only one at Court who was the first and only mate of his Alpha. So, of course he rushed to Arthur's side to repeat what Françoise had said, knowing full well that was what she wanted.

"And so that's why I came to you," Alfred finished. He was rocking Rose in his arms while Amelia played at his feet. Arthur was standing by a window, looking out silently. Alfred admired the way the light caught Arthur's golden locks, but it did little to soften his hardened jaw. "Did I…do the right thing…?"

Arthur turned slowly from the window with his body rigid. "Yes, you did."

Alfred stopped rocking to stare at Arthur. He tilted his head at the hardened expression on his mate's face. "Arthur? Are you all right?"

"It's nothing, my pet." Arthur strode towards the door, but paused just as he passed Amelia. "Amelia, come with me."

The little girl stopped playing with her toys and followed her father dutifully. Alfred watched with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing upon their departure. Rose had begun to cry.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Arthur approached Alfred in his chambers. He sent away all of the servants and closed the door behind them. Alfred stood in the middle of the room feeling nervous for some reason. He had never been with his mate before.

"Arthur, is something the matter?" Alfred asked tentatively.

"My dear Omega," Arthur started with a soothing tone. It did little to relieve Alfred. "I think it's best that you stay in your chambers."

"For the rest of the day?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, until I say so. You are not allowed any visitors, even our own daughter, Amelia. I have already told her to be a good girl and leave mummy alone."

Alfred grew angry, and he rushed towards Arthur. "What? Why? Am I being punished? Have I done something wrong?"

Arthur smiled tenderly and put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. Alfred was shocked to realize his mate had to look up at him slightly. "No, my pet. This is for your own safety. Things are not well at Court."

"Then our daughters are in danger," Alfred said hastily.

"No, they are safe. I will make sure of that." Arthur steered Alfred to his bed. "You just rest. Your heat should come in a few months, and we don't want your body being too exhausted before it carries another Alpha baby."

"But…" Alfred was forced to sit. He looked up at Arthur sadly, gripping his bed sheets. "If it isn't safe here…then why are we staying? You have not been proclaimed Protector."

Arthur's smile hardened. "Not _yet_. And that is why I am keeping you safe. I don't want you hearing anything that might upset you or the children. You are all very fragile creatures. If you were to fall ill, think of the children. They are too young. And think of any future children. You are too precious to lose."

"Because I can carry babies or…?" Alfred trailed off, hoping for Arthur to reassure him that it was because his mate couldn't stand to lose his Omega. Arthur said nothing. He leaned up to kiss Alfred's forehead. "Yes, Arthur…"

"What a good Omega."

* * *

The days were long and boring. Alfred was confined to his room, unable to see anyone. Even his loyal servants had to be checked at the door by guards that Arthur had placed outside of Alfred's chambers. It boiled Alfred's blood. He wasn't being protected, he was being shelved to be kept ignorant. Alfred felt cheated by his own mate for not only having so little faith in him to understand things, but also to be pushed to the side because he was a "fragile" creature.

While locked up, Alfred thought a lot about his first days at Court and the moments he spent with Françoise. She often spoke about France and how different it was. Traveling sounded fantastic. The few times he had gotten to with Arthur had always been glorious. Looking at new scenery, smelling a new town, and meeting new people excited Alfred until he had to pace his room just to let his thoughts wander with him. Of course, he'd prefer if he were actually out there with his mate and his two daughters to explore and travel to new places. He even toyed with the idea that he'd ask Arthur that they leave London to go overseas even if it was a dangerous thing.

It was too tumultuous a time for Arthur to do anything that wasn't related to the crown. Charles was still a child, and he'd need guidance. Even if Arthur wasn't placed as Protector, he was the king's uncle. His word would mean something to the naive child, unless Franҫoise got her hands on him.

A knock startled Alfred out of his thoughts. He hadn't heard a noise for days.

"Who is it?" he asked. The guards should have stopped anyone that wasn't welcome.

"Alfred, it is me, your brother." Alfred moved quickly at hearing the familiar voice of his younger brother. He threw open the doors. A blond haired man with a face much like Alfred's own stood before him with a wide smile and bright purple eyes. "Brother!"

"Matthew!" Alfred hugged his Alpha brother tightly around the neck as he did when they were children. They laughed as Matthew staggered into the room trying to hold onto his brother. "It has been too long! What are you doing here at Court?!"

"I have been called here." Matthew put Alfred back down on the ground, patting his back. "Wow! It seems we share the same growth spurt."

Alfred noticed Matthew's expensive clothing. He wore cloths of white and fine red. He smelled of foreign leather. The last time he and his brother had been together, Matthew certainly was not this rich. He must have mated and come into a fortune with a great Omega. "Brother, are you mated?"

Matthew blushed, but smiled. "I have not. All of this comes from you!"

"M-me?" Alfred tilted his head. "How have I influenced your wealth?"

"I am the brother of the Omega to the Prince of England, soon to be Protector of all of England. It seems I have gained favor in the kingdom." Matthew straightened his collar with a confident smile on his face. Alfred's face lit up. "So, naturally, I wanted to see my brother. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Oh Mattie!" Alfred hugged his brother again, feeling tears tingling behind his eyes. "I've been locked up here for too long and haven't seen anyone I can confide in."

Matthew pulled Alfred away, holding him at arm's distance. He furrowed his brow and frowned. "What do you need to confide in someone about? Is something the matter?"

Just then, the doors opened. Arthur stood in the doorway with wide eyes. He looked from Matthew to Alfred, and then back to Matthew. The green in his eyes was nearly gone as he stared suspiciously at Matthew. Alfred had no idea his mate could even make such a face, or why he would at seeing Alfred and his beloved younger brother reuniting after years apart.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed as he moved to him with arms outstretched. Arthur took him, kissing his head and pressing him close to his chest so Alfred was unable to speak. His mouth was crushed right in Arthur's pectoral over his heart. The Alpha's heart was racing.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Arthur hissed. Alfred flinched at such an accusatory tone of voice directed at his brother, of all people.

"Your Highness, I just arrived," replied Matthew smoothly. He looked at Arthur with cool eyes and a small smile on his face, as if he were harboring a secret. "I have not seen my brother in some time. I thought it would be acceptable to see a relative."

Arthur tightened his hold on Alfred. "I ordered _no one_ to see my mate, but me."

Matthew shrugged and chuckled. "Blood is thicker than words." Alfred felt Arthur's hackles begin to rise like an angry cat, but then Matthew lifted his hands in surrender. "Fear not, he has not been harmed. We merely said our hellos before you interrupted us."

"I think there shall be plenty of _these_ matters for another time. For now, I wish to see my mate in private."

Matthew breathed a short laugh before giving a bow. "Of course, Your Highness."

Alfred tried to turn to say something or even move to touch his brother again, but Matthew gave Alfred a wink, and then ducked out of the room. Arthur remained rigid, holding Alfred tight, until the door closed behind the other Alpha. Arthur released Alfred. He strode over towards Alfred's bed, staring at it with a glare that Alfred couldn't read.

Alfred asked quietly, "Have I done something wrong? He came in. I didn't know. We didn't do anything. He was telling the truth." When Arthur didn't reply, Alfred grew nervous. He fidgeted with his hands, feeling like a child that was about to be punished. An anger boiled in his stomach at this. "Arthur…? Why is it bad to see my brother?"

At length, Arthur turned to regard Alfred. He sighed, and his expression from earlier melted away. "It's not bad, per say. It's just dangerous."

"How?"

Arthur patted a spot on Alfred's bed, but the Omega didn't move. He remained where he was near the door. Arthur sighed and turned away again. "Alfred, we must watch who we befriend from now on. Franҫoise is playing dirty. She has enlisted your brother to her services in hopes of swaying you to her side as well. She is using your brother to gain your affections."

"But…" Alfred's mouth was dry. "The Queen and I are…already friends."

Arthur turned. Another strange and unreadable expression was on the man's usually kind face. Alfred bowed his head. "But are you loyal to her?"

"I…" Alfred nibbled on his lower lip. "Are you asking me if I am loyal to her over you?"

"Yes."

"Never." Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes with sincerity that hardened his own eyes, much like Arthur's. "I could never be disloyal to you."

Arthur smiled, and slowly, his normal expression returned. Alfred's eyes, however, remained the same.

"Good boy."

Alfred was soon released from his confinement, and able to rejoin the Court life. He sought out his two daughters immediately. Luckily, they had remained blissfully unaware in their nursery. Rose was growing just fine, and Amelia was excited for her upcoming Naturing.

"Father says I will be an Alpha," Amelia sang as she skipped around her nursery. Rose watched her with wide eyes, but remained silent. "I hope so. Then I shall be King."

Alfred grabbed for Amelia, pulling her to his side. "You must not speak like that. Charles is King now. There can only be one."

"But, father promised." Amelia began to cry. Alfred sighed, but said nothing else. He released his daughter, and she ran to her maid who scooped her up into her arms. Alfred could hear her muttering to her Omega maid, "he promised" even from across the room.

It was early in the afternoon one day when Alfred received a summons from Arthur to see him in his privy chamber. Alfred thought it strange that Arthur didn't just come to see him, but he dismissed it thinking his mate was just overwhelmed in work again. Quickly, Alfred made his way to Arthur in hopes that they could spend some quality time alone. His Alpha was less frequent in Alfred's life these days, and even less in little Rose's.

With Amelia's Naturing on the horizon, Arthur had thrown himself into her raising on the off-chance his presence could alter her Nature in case she actually wasn't an Alpha. At first, Alfred thought it cute, but now he saw it as annoying. His precious little daughter was acting out more towards him and other Omegas and becoming less gentle towards her sister. She was demanding, although that was to be expected from a three year old. However, her tantrums she would throw when she didn't get her way were worrisome. If she was an Alpha, she was going to be extremely proud and difficult later in life.

Alfred knocked on Arthur's door, waited a moment, and then entered. His mate sat on his plush couch with a stern expression on his face. Alfred took his time in closing the door. Arthur remained seated and silent all the while. The windows were open, encasing the room in a violent cold that rocked Alfred to his bones with a shiver. His Alpha hadn't even lit the fire in the hearth.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred stuttered through his shiver. "My prince, why haven't you started a fire?"

"We won't be here long," replied Arthur curtly. He crossed a leg over his knee and stretched his arms out across the back of the couch as if it were a throne. Alfred gulped, fearful of the news Arthur was about to give him. "I am to be named Protector of England."

Relief flooded Alfred's body, and he rushed forward to embrace Arthur. As he opened his mouth to speak, though, Arthur cut him off with a raised hand. The Omega stopped short, confused.

"And you are to be sent to our manor in Dorest," Arthur started. Alfred nearly fell to his knees. "It is for your protection."

Alfred could only whisper, "P-protec…tion…? Is someone trying to harm me?"

"I'm going to prevent that from happening." Arthur rose to his feet as Alfred sank to his knees. His head hung low. "As I am gaining high status in the kingdom, I worry about your safety. You are a very susceptible, young Omega. Someone could try to use you against me, or poison you to prevent any more Alpha children, or…"

"Wait." Alfred lifted his head to look up at Arthur. "Children…? But _Charles_ is the king. What do our children have to do with the throne?"

Arthur remained silent. Alfred waited, unwilling to voice aloud his thoughts for fear they were true. But the hardness to Arthur's green eyes was proof enough of what his mate was plotting.

"No… Arthur."

Arthur turned away. "I have sworn my loyalty to my nephew. However, the children shall remain close to me. I will oversee their education and safety, while you shall remain down south and away from Court and anything that may influence you. I do not wish to see you harmed or troubled."

"But I'll be troubled being apart from you and the girls!" Alfred shot up, although his legs were shaky with adrenaline and anxiety. He forced himself to stand his ground. "Please, let me remain by your side, Arthur! I don't want to go away from you!"

Sighing, Arthur looked down. "I told you… I am doing this as your Alpha. It is my duty to protect you, so I will do so."

"But being away from you…"

"This is not open for discussion!" Arthur bellowed, rounding on Alfred. The Omega cowered at his Alpha, having never been yelled at by him before. "You are to go to Dorset and not receive any visitors or letters unless _I_ approve of them! Is that understood?!"

Alfred could only nod meekly in reply. Again, Arthur turned away. He said nothing more. Alfred took that as his cue to leave, and he left without a word.

That night, Arthur did not come to him. Alfred woke in the morning to a lonely bed and a cold heart.


	12. Painful Steps

_Painful Steps_

Alfred had been living at Dorset for nearly two months when he felt the oncoming effects of his pre-heat sneaking up on him. Quickly, he sent for Arthur and alerted his household to prepare the flags and preparations to ensure order would be maintained while he was confined. Ever since his forced departure from London, Alfred worked hard to not let depression settle into his bones. He tried to understand Arthur's reasoning, despite how painful and confusing it was.

Often, he wrote to Arthur, begging his return to him and their daughters. He had missed out on Amelia's Naturing, much to his great dismay. Joy soon followed though, when he learned that his first daughter was, in fact, an Alpha. She was soon proclaimed Duchess of Sussex and Arthur's eventual heir. Alfred was only able to send gifts and letters of affection to Amelia while he stayed in the manor with only memories to fill the hole in his heart. Often he wondered if Rose even remembered him.

Every day, Alfred called for Arthur to come, but he never received replies. His Omega servants assured him that it meant the prince was already on his way. Alfred tried to keep hope, but the long hours spent waiting by the window and listening for the sound of horses grew longer. It weighed heavily on his heart until he succumbed to the depression.

 _He has a new mate_ , Alfred thought dismally. He lay down, alone, in his cold bed, as his natural slick began to secrete from him. His doors were locked, and all visitors were forbidden to enter the manor. The Alpha of the house had yet to arrive.

For four days, Alfred endured his heat. He cried and screamed for Arthur as he flung his body around on his bed in agony. He craved something more than just a hard penis up inside of him. Just pleasure on its own would no longer suffice. Warm hands had to wrap around his middle, hot whispers of affection had to ghost his ears, chapped lips had to map out his torso and caress down his back, while a firm body and a strong heart beat pressed up against him, telling him he was not alone in this world.

On the morning of the fifth day, the bells of the manor's church rang as an alarm. Alfred sat up clutching the pillow he had been chewing on to his naked groin. While he may have been feverish with desire, he refused to be taken so lightly. An Alpha could come to claim him if his Alpha had not yet returned to mate. Alfred would try to refuse, but he knew that an Omega this late into their heat without having been taken would easily be overpowered. It was all left up to the protection of the servants and few guards that were sent with him when Arthur forced him to stay in the manor.

The bells quieted after a time, and Alfred strained his ears to listen. There was no tell-tale sign of an invasion or any kind of attack. He didn't hear the clamoring of servants rushing to his aid or even trying to escape. The grounds were as silent as before, and the birds continued to sing outside.

Then, the doors burst open. Arthur strode in as if he were not days late to his mate's heat. Rather, he seemed annoyed that he was even there. Nevertheless, he began to undress.

Alfred threw his pillow aside. "Arthur!"

His tone was a mixture of anger and relief. While he was furious that Arthur had taken so long and left him here like some forgotten animal, he was still overjoyed that not only had Arthur actually come, but that he was soon going to be properly mounted.

"My apologies," Arthur mumbled. He tossed aside his undershirt, and then clamored into bed where he turned Alfred over and pushed himself up inside of his mate. "Things at Court…kept me preoccupied."

Alfred wanted to smile and assure him it was all right, but he found he couldn't do it. He gasped, instead, and just let his body soak up the attention it had craved for nearly a week. It wasn't pleasurable. It wasn't like how it'd been in the past with hot touches and possessive hands grasping at Alfred's waist and aggressive kisses that stole his breath away. There was no union when Arthur climaxed, and Alfred would sometimes be left waiting for more.

* * *

On the first day after his heat, Alfred woke up to an empty bed. Yawning, he sat up and looked around the cold room. All signs of Arthur having ever been there were gone; his clothes, his boots, even his riding gloves. Alfred thought that his mate had simply gone hunting to ease his restlessness of having been cooped up for a few days inside. While he wished that he could have woken up in his Alpha's arms as a reassurance that his heat hadn't been a failure, Alfred pushed aside all complaints and got out of bed.

His servants came to wash him, and then dressed him. Then, he was shown to the Grand Hall to be presented his breakfast. His servants and guards were the only ones to receive him.

Alfred stopped, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Where are Arthur's men? Have they gone to join him in hunting?"

"Hunting, sir?" a servant asked meekly.

"Yes. Is that not why my mate is not here this morning?" Alfred asked, turning on the servant who spoke up.

The Omega looked away fearfully. "I-I'm sorry, sir… B-but the Prince Alpha h-has left for London… H-he said th-there were urgent matters he had to attend to."

The world was cold, and grey, and all kinds of wrong. Alfred took a step back, as if the Omega's words had physically hurt him. His heart pounded painfully hard in his chest until he gasped for air and had to be shown to his seat. A crippling surge of pain encased his heart, coursing through him every time he took a breath.

"Alphas…are to stay with their Omega the two weeks after heat…," Alfred whispered. "W…what could be more important…?"

A guard came to Alfred's side, offering him a cup of ale. "He is to be named Protector of England. The Queen and our young King have announced it."

Alfred ignored the cup to stare at the floor instead. He recalled the times during summer he and Arthur would dance on these floors late into the hot summer evenings, or how he'd be whisked away to their chambers to feel each other's bodies in intimate places. Now, though, they meant nothing.

"Yes… I guess that _is_ important…" Alfred stood up straight, but didn't smile. He moved back towards the hallway from where he'd just come from. "Please, do not disturb me. I'd like to rest."

Alfred remained in his bed for the remainder of the day, and the next, and all through-out the week. By the second week, he had begun menstruating. The depression began to take hold in his heart, squeezing him until he found he didn't even have the strength to sit up to relieve himself or eat. Meals were brought to his chamber, but he didn't touch the plates. After a time, the servants began sending urgent letters to Arthur in hopes he would come back to care for his Omega.

Instead, a physician was sent. The Alpha checked Alfred's humors, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth in disapproval.

"You are too low of the right kind," she muttered to herself, getting up from the bed. "Close his windows and start up a fire."

"But it's so hot!" a servant cried, aghast at the notion of bringing in _more_ heat to an already hot summer day.

"I don't care. This Omega needs to heal. Now do as I say." The Alpha turned back on Alfred and lifted up a small jar from her pack. "Sir, have you ever been leeched before?"

* * *

Alfred did not improve. His condition grew worse, and his fever made it difficult for the Omega to sleep. Eventually, he lost his appetite. His skin was pale, mainly from the leeching and bleeding. It did little to help. The Alpha physician was strongly encouraged by the Omega servants to stop, but she was persistent. Desperate, Alfred's main Omega-in-waiting furiously wrote letters to Arthur in hopes of having the prince intervene. It wasn't highly regarded as something proper to do, but Alfred's ailment caused the man to grow weaker every day, and while the Omega might be punished for his bold actions, he felt that the prince deserved to know as he was Alfred's mate.

Nothing changed for days, and the Omega worried none of his letters reached Arthur. The Alpha doctor continued on her tirade of strange "cures", until Alfred begged her to stop. He complained that it wasn't his humors. The Alpha would sharply remind him that she was the smart doctor, and he was the weak and sick Omega.

"I'm here to protect you," she said firmly as she pushed wine into Alfred's face.

Alfred resisted feebly, his arms flailing in an attempt to push the glass away. Still, the Alpha pressed. Alfred turned his head, closing his mouth tightly, and whining like that of a child. He had little strength after having it all been sapped from the leeching.

"Little sir!" the Alpha snapped. She stood up with a huff and glared down at the unruly Omega. "The Lord Protector has put me in your care, and until his return, you must listen to me. I am to be treated as your Alpha."

Weak as he was, Alfred refused to be beaten when down. A light flashed in his eyes, and he sat up to stare right back at the Alpha doctor. "No! You are _not_ my Alpha! My Alpha would treat me with kindness and _listen_ to me! He would _never_ put me down for my Nature! He would _never_ force me to do things and be treated the way you treat me! You _do not_ have any right to treat me this way just because you think you have some right!"

The Alpha female was shocked. She took a step back with wide eyes and an open mouth. Then, color raced into her cheeks and her brown eyes blazed with anger. "How dare you?! I will write to your mate about this!"

"Good!" Alfred fell back against his pillow, unable to stay sitting up any longer. Talking about Arthur hurt his heart and made his stomach clench. He wanted to stay up until the Alpha left, but his resolve wasn't as strong as his illness, and he was dragged back to the bed.

In his sleep, he heard Arthur, felt his warm hands caress his forehead, and smelled his breath as he leaned in close to check on him. Yes, of course Arthur was here in his dreams. The Alpha was far too busy now that he was proclaimed Lord Protector of England. He had no time for a dying Omega.

"Alfred…"

The Omega smiled to himself, happy to hear that sweet voice one more time. If he was to die, he'd hoped it'd be with the man he loved, even if that man didn't love him back.

"Alfred, my pet, please open your eyes," Arthur's voice cooed, although with a hint of urgency in his tone.

Alfred furrowed his brow. That sounded too real. His dream Arthur had no reason to worry or care about Alfred. He was just an illusion that was there to comfort the sick Omega, not actually have feelings about Alfred's health. And yet, this one smelled too real, sounded too loud, and was too warm to be a dream.

"Alfred…!"

Then, Alfred's eyes opened. The light was muted behind the drawn curtains. The room smelled heavily of incense. With the curtains drawn, that meant the windows were closed as well, however Alfred didn't feel hot. He shifted in his bed and realized that the hot cloth that had been on his head and the leeches that had been on his arms were gone. The knot that had twisted his stomach to a crippling pain had lessened enough for him to sit up.

"Don't move," came a soft voice. A tender hand pressed lightly against Alfred's shoulder, and the Omega looked up with wide eyes. Arthur smiled down at him. "You are still much too weak. Please, rest my pet."

"Arthur…?" Alfred breathed, fearful it was a dream or a lie the doctor Alpha had created from her strange methods. But a soft touch to his forehead and a sweet kiss on his forehead was enough proof for Alfred that his Alpha truly _was_ here. "Arthur!"

"Shhh," Arthur hushed with a hand up. His smile remained. "Yes, I am really here. I wish I could have come sooner. You look a dreadful sight."

"That doctor," Alfred wheezed as he suddenly began to cough. Arthur rubbed his back, and then pushed him to lie back against the pillows. "Is…is that Alpha still here…?"

"No, I have dismissed her." Arthur busied himself with straightening Alfred's sheets and furs. "I had received numerous letters from your servants regarding her 'care' of you."

Alfred put a hand on Arthur's to stop him. The Alpha didn't look up into Alfred's gaze. "Why didn't you come?"

"I was busy," Arthur whispered. He closed his eyes and then lifted his head. "But…I am here now, and I shall oversee your health from now on."

Alfred turned around in the bed with his back to Arthur. The unsettling anger from before at having been shunned away to their castle, Arthur leaving Alfred's heat early after arriving late, and ultimately missing Amelia's Naturing returned suddenly. The relief at seeing Arthur dissipated quickly.

"You… You locked me away here… I couldn't do anything… And I missed Amelia's…" Alfred cursed the small hiccup that tacked on to the very end of his sentence.

It was still a moment, and then Arthur sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand against Alfred's back; it reassured Alfred that his Alpha was still here. "Yes… I apologize… But please hear me out, my Omega. With Charles' ascension to the throne you were put in danger."

"How?" Alfred sniffled.

"Charles is still quite young. If he were to befall anything…terrible, then you would be the next Queen, and the next hope for England. Amelia's Naturing to being an Alpha would immediately put her in position for the throne after me. I couldn't fathom the thought of you being put in any danger."

"But you were fine with keeping the girls away from their mother."

Arthur sighed. He removed his hand from Alfred's back. "I admit I should have sent Rose here, at least. She has been quite lonely without you. But I had to keep Amelia close."

Alfred sat up. He wobbled a bit, but blinked back the spots that danced across his vision to stay upright. Arthur put out a hand to help him, but Alfred pushed it away. "No. No you did _not_. You should have kept your _family_ close, but you were more concerned about the what-ifs. I _needed_ you! You came late to my heat and then left early and barely came to see my recovery from this illness!"

"Alfred, please be still. You aren't…"

"No!" Alfred swayed on the spot again, but continued to yell. "I don't understand! Why do you hide things from me? You've changed since you came home from the war. What happened to you?"

Arthur was watching Alfred carefully with one hand tentatively out and a worried frown creasing his face. "I…I just… I cannot lose you or the girls… Things are difficult right now, Alfred. I came as soon as I could, but I had to make sure things were in order in England. I can't just think of my family anymore. I'm in charge of the kingdom. Now, please lie back. You are quite pale, and I fear you will faint."

Before Alfred could retort, Arthur pushed him back into the pillows and covered him with the furs. It was just as well, as Alfred moaned and closed his eyes. His skin broke out into a cold sweat as he gave a shiver and groaned again. Arthur grabbed a wet cloth and dipped it into the warm water in a bowl nearby. Gently, he pressed it against Alfred's forehead and cheeks, and then down his neck.

"My pet, you have overextended yourself. Please, be still for a time and listen to me." Arthur's voice was tender as he stroked the back of Alfred's hand. "You will not be alone anymore. You will come home with me and be with our daughters once more. I see now the error of my ways, and understand an Omega must stay with his Alpha. You are weak without me, otherwise."

Alfred said nothing as he tried to control his breathing to push away the nauseating feeling controlling his entire body. The cool cloth and comforting words and soft caresses helped carry Alfred off to sleep.

By morning, Alfred was doing much better. He was sitting up and able to feed himself, however he was still quite sour towards Arthur. The Alpha was permitted to enter Alfred's room, but he wasn't able to hold a full conversation with his mate. Whenever he tried, Alfred would complain of a headache or feeling faint again, and Alfred's Omega servants would force Arthur from the room. Instead of speaking, Arthur diligently sat by his mate's bedside.

On the fourth day, Alfred was finally out of bed and able to walk around the manor grounds. Arthur walked beside him, but they did not touch or talk. It was still early in the day and the morning dew had yet to evaporate off of the delicate leaves of the flowers or off the tips of the grass. Any other given day, Alfred and Arthur would have enjoyed the sight together in bliss, laughing and kissing and stopping for an outside romp if Arthur had his way. It was not so today.

"Alfred…," Arthur tried. It was the first he had spoken to his mate in some time. The Omega continued to walk ahead of him. "Alfred, please… What can I do to show you how sorry I am…?"

At this, Alfred stopped. He kept his back to Arthur, though, as he replied, "I don't care how sorry you are. What I want to know is why you have changed."

"War changes a person," Arthur replied seriously. "I won't lie; I saw and did horrific things. I killed people and saw my own Alphas die before me. The only thing that got me through those nights when I heard the echoes of screams and cries of dying Alphas was your smile and the promise of your warm arms taking me back in."

Alfred turned with tears in his eyes. "Then why did you leave me?"

"I told you…," Arthur tried. He stepped forward, but Alfred moved away fearfully. "I did it with the best intentions… I wanted to protect you."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

Arthur sighed, agitated. He closed his eyes for a time, sucking in his lips and hardening his jaw, until he looked at Alfred in his eyes. "My day is so full of work I hardly get any time to myself. After we break fast I am ushered to the throne room and am immersed in meetings and have papers shoved in my face. Alphas yell at me and the people demand so much of me. I have to make everyone as happy as possible because my position isn't _always_ secure."

"But…you've been named…," Alfred started.

"And that can be taken away," Arthur snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't think you and the children are at the forefront of my mind?! Goodness knows how little time I get to spend with my daughters, let alone you! Being able to come here was a miracle, and the only way I was able to was…because the King's mother stepped in."

"Franҫoise?" Alfred looked at Arthur in shock. "You…you went to her?"

Arthur looked frustrated. "N-no, she came to me. But we came to an agreement. She temporarily has the kingdom, acting in my name, while I care for you."

"You!" Alfred felt tears on his burning cheeks. "You really…?"

"Yes," Arthur hissed, as if ashamed to admit such a thing. "But, I truly do mean it when I say that my sending you away was done with the best intentions. My first thought is _always_ to protect you and our daughters. Why can't you believe me…? I'd never do anything to hurt you…"

Alfred wanted to stay strong, he wanted to continue to argue to prove a point, but he lost his resolve. Arthur truly looked broken. He was vulnerable and sad and nervous and quiet when he should be loud and aggressive and demanding that Alfred do as he's told; that he be a proper Omega and Arthur be a proper Alpha. But again, Arthur was different. He was everything an Alpha shouldn't be. He was kind and remorseful and looked guilty of ever harming his precious mate.

Quickly, Alfred rushed into the open arms of his Alpha and began to openly weep. Arthur held him until they both fell to their knees and cried together. Arthur's grip on Alfred was tight, making his hands shake and his knuckles turn white.

"I'm sorry. I hated that we were apart," Arthur whispered. He peppered Alfred's face with chaste kisses and wiped away at the tears on the Omega's hot face.

"Just, don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Leeching was thought to be one of the few ways to heal a person, either that or sweating it out. Doctors thought that people had humors in them, and if you were sick, then that meant your humors were out of balance, either from too much water in your system, too little, etc. Not many people did well with these "healing" methods.

I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday and are safe while celebrating whatever it is that they believe in. Happy New Year! I will update soon after the start of the new year.


	13. Vengeful Steps

_Vengeful Steps_

Alfred hated London in every season, but summer was the worst season. The city would stink from the heated garbage and feces that littered the streets. It made the Omega irritable. He'd often spend his days down by the river or in the gardens, hoping for a chance to breathe and enjoy life again. Ever since his return from Dorset, Alfred had seen little to improve his spirits, save for his daughters. Amelia was as hardheaded and spoiled as ever, but that was to be expected from a young Alpha. Rose was slowly coming out of her shell and interacting with more of the children in her nursery. It wouldn't be long before she would start her studies.

To no one's surprise, Amelia excelled greatly at her teachings, surpassing her Omega nurses' expectations. When Alfred visited her, she'd skip up to her mother and proudly declare all of her scholarly accomplishments. Alfred would listen with rapt attention, shocked that he gave birth to such a brilliant child.

"Can I have a tutor soon?" Amelia asked bluntly one day. "The King has one."

Alfred grimaced. As much as he loved his nephew, he found that talking about the young boy was almost a taboo thing to do if Arthur was nearby. If he spoke about Charles too much to Amelia, she might repeat it in front of her father and he might become enraged in turn.

"Well, he's special," Alfred started.

Already, Amelia grew indignant at this. "But! I'm special too! I want to be King!"

The nurses looked over in shock. Alfred flushed and tried to hush his daughter. "Amelia, you can't… You know you can't…"

"No! Daddy said one day I will be King! Why can't it be today?!"

"That's enough!" Alfred shouted, startling his two daughters and the nurses. It was evident that Amelia hadn't been told no often enough. "Quiet now. Father will be angry with you."

"No, mummy, it's _you_ who father is angry with!" Amelia retort harshly. "He hates you! And so do I!"

Amelia's words stayed with Alfred for days. They morphed from words into actions, and soon Amelia refused to see Alfred during his daily visits. Alfred tried to reason with his four-year old, but she would stomp her foot or hold her breath in anger until Alfred left. Rose began to pick up her sister's habits, and joined in shunning her mother without fully understanding her actions. If it made her spend more time with her sister, then she would do it.

Tossed aside by his family, Alfred sulked in the gardens or in his room. Being back in London was as bad as living back in Dorset.

Alfred craved human contact. He sought out his mate on the off-chance that Arthur would keep true to his word. However, he was constantly turned away by servants and Alphas of Parliament. They kept him away with lies and false smiles and condescending words. And Alfred could do nothing but take it. Any word of protest from the Omega, and the Alphas would brush him off as emotional and weak while cooing over his earnest youth to want to be with his mate as if they thought it was cute. Alfred fumed at the thought of them thinking his plight was something to fawn over. He was under a large amount of emotional stress, and no one seemed to care, even his own mate.

Even little Amelia grew more and more distant since their row. Alfred was depressed. His dark and moody atmosphere affected Rose, and she scuttled away from her mother to hide behind her Omega maids' legs. So Alfred would sit from across the room, watching his two daughters play and laugh from afar.

Then one day, Amelia came up to Alfred while he was reading. Amelia puffed up in indignation when Alfred smiled at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Why don't you bow to me?" she asked hauntingly.

"A mother doesn't bow to his young daughter. You haven't earned it."

Amelia's face grew red. "I am the future King of England!"

The Omegas turned to stare with wide eyes. Alfred stood up suddenly. He towered over his daughter, and then grabbed her firmly by the shoulder. She didn't wince or back down. Alfred was surprised by his daughter's strength, but she was an Alpha. Quickly, Alfred sent the Omegas hovering nearby away from the room.

"Why do you keep saying those things?" Alfred hissed after the servants had gone. "You'll get in trouble!"

"Father says I still could," Amelia replied. "I might still get the crown. He says he has reasons."

"Reasons?" Alfred straightened. He leaned in close to Amelia and nearly growled. " _What_ reasons?"

"Reasons," Amelia replied, now starting to shrink in on herself. She had never heard her mother speak like that to her. She may be an Alpha with stubbornness and a blooming ego much like her father, but she was still only four years old. "I…I don't know mummy."

Alfred gasped at hearing his first born call him mummy again. He dropped to his knees and hugged her close. He heard the young girl hiccup, and soon pressed a wet face into his neck. Alfred felt tears sting at his eyes for having yelled at his child like that.

"Oh Amelia," he sobbed. "Amelia, I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to hear you say such things… You'll get in trouble. And I don't want my baby girl in trouble."

"I'm sorry mummy. Father told me those things." Amelia clung to Alfred's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Father would be proud at how strong of an Alpha you are. And mummy is too."

* * *

Alfred marched down the hallways right for the Throne Room where he knew Arthur was dealing with the government. He pushed past Alphas that tried to stop him, that tried to call him back and send him away, and pushed right through the double wooden doors into the hall. The Alphas that crowded around Arthur's table stood up in alarm, but Arthur didn't seem at all phased by the intrusion.

"I _have_ to speak with my mate," Alfred said forcefully. The Alphas glared at him for his insubordination. "I will _not_ leave or wait. I have been patient long enough."

Arthur stood from his seat and put up a hand to stop any of the Alphas that were angered by Alfred's intrusion. He nodded for Alfred to follow him to a room just off to the side. Alfred did as he was told.

The door closed behind them in the small, cold room. The fire had not been lit and the windows were left closed. Arthur strode to the far side of the room and stared at Alfred from across the way. Alfred stayed by the door, warily watching the way his Alpha moved. Arthur was tense.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked calmly.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks," Alfred replied just as calmly. "I thought we should talk."

"And you thought _now_ would be a good time?"

Alfred clenched his fingers to his palms once, twice, and then said quickly, "Yes because when were you going to tell me that our Amelia, and you for that matter, still have a chance at being the King of England?"

Arthur sighed, and smiled. He smiled like those Alphas that said those patronizing words. "She is a child. What else could I tell her? I want to appease her. As her father, it's only natural to want to please your daughter."

"So you lie to her?"

"It's not a lie. _Anything_ could happen."

Alfred inhaled sharply. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Charles gets sick often. He is a young boy that could succumb to illness or could be killed in battle or a million other things. My pet, it was only my mentioning to Amelia and her imagination running away with her." Arthur was laughing, but it didn't reflect in his eyes. He looked at Alfred critically. "Why…? What did you _think_ I meant?"

"I don't know. That's why…I asked." Alfred felt silly for coming now, but there was still something nagging him at the back of his mind. "I'm… I'm sorry for interrupting."

"My pet," Arthur said softly, stopping Alfred as he turned to leave. "Please… I don't mean to shut you out… Charles is sick often, and the government tries to hide it. They force more on me and expect more of me. They expect more of you, too."

"Me? What do they expect of me? I'm not even part of the government or politics."

"Yes, we all know that. But as Charles is sick so often…there may not be words spoken, but there are _actions_ taken on the off chance _something_ happens."

Alfred felt a chill run down his back at the insinuation Arthur was suggesting. It was treason to speak of the king's death, even to suggest it could mean imprisonment. He took a step closer to the door.

"Alfred," Arthur said sharply. "Do you think… that _I_ have something to do with this? Do you think that I would even _think_ about harming my own nephew?!"

Alfred didn't know how to respond. He was still shaking from the iciness that enveloped his body. Arthur's face darkened and he turned away. Alfred thought, for the briefest of moments, that he saw Arthur's shoulders shake. The idea left him instantly as he knew his Alpha never cried. It seemed Arthur didn't care about anything anymore; anything that didn't connect to him or the crown.

After a tense time, Arthur turned back away. His face was pale and his eyes dark with a stress that wasn't there before coming into the room. It was closer to his heart than the usual stress of running the kingdom. The Alpha couldn't look at Alfred, and instead walked slowly around his Omega. He reached past Alfred and opened the door, and without saying another word, he left Alfred.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Sorry to cut it so short. Happy belated birthday to Blulious! I'm sorry it had to be such a stressful chapter!


	14. Apologetic Steps

_Apologetic Steps_

Alfred came to Arthur's quarters later that night. He slipped into his bed and waited for his mate to come. Their terse and quick confrontation from earlier that day had left a gaping hole in Alfred's chest. He didn't want this to continue. He'd been alienated long enough, and after having finally making amends with his daughter, he aimed to do the same with his mate. There was too much of a gap between them.

It wasn't long before Arthur came, but he didn't look surprised or excited to see his Omega waiting for him. He undressed and climbed into bed, but said nothing and made no move to be close to Alfred. Alfred watched him warily, and then looked down to his lap.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

It was Arthur.

"I'm sorry. I brought you home, and yet I haven't seen you. You have…every right to have been suspicious of me. I admit I have not been the most…gentle towards my nephew. But… he is the King, and I must show him all due respect."

Alfred sighed, not realizing he had stopped breathing so as to hear every word Arthur said. He turned and put a tender hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I apologize too… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You're…you're my mate… I… I love you."

Arthur tensed under Alfred's hand, and his eyes focused on something across the room. In the low candlelight of the room Alfred could see the change that came over his Alpha. But he said nothing. He did not return the affections.

"But…you don't love me…" Alfred removed his hand.

Arthur put his hand on Alfred's that now rested on the bed. "I _care_ for you. But… Alphas don't know how to love. We were never taught."

"It's not something you learn," Alfred said with a soft breathy laugh. Arthur squeezed his hand. "You just feel it."

"That is why Omegas are here. You are here to hold that love that we do not understand."

Alfred smiled sadly. "You don't understand?"

"No," Arthur replied sadly. He looked at Alfred now with bright green eyes. They flickered down to Alfred's bare form.

The Omega shifted slightly at the quick attention, feeling warmth spread to his loins. That kind of excitement hadn't come to him since his heat; a heat that wasn't much of a heat at all. Remembering the lack of affection Arthur bestowed on him their last time they had been intimate nearly quenched the desire that had flared up.

Alfred looked away sadly. Arthur moved in to kiss his neck, causing Alfred to inhale sharply. He closed his eyes and hummed. Arthur moved to nip at Alfred's ear. His breath was hot, panting shallowly against Alfred's sensitive skin. Alfred gripped at the bed linen and it his lower lip.

"My Omega," Arthur whispered. He was licking up Alfred's neck. "I may not know what love is… but I assure you…"

Alfred felt himself being laid down on the bed by Arthur who was then over him, on top of him, pressing into him with his hard and hot need. He smiled almost like a feral cat. When he leaned down, Alfred couldn't breathe. He watched with wide blue eyes, amazed at the quick turn of events from the day.

"I do know that you mean _so much_ to me…," Arthur whispered against Alfred's lips.

Alfred whimpered in desire, slipping his eyes closed, and then spread his legs with a relieved smile.

Alfred took to following Arthur around the palace, much like he had when he was a younger Omega. It had been too long since that had occurred, and Arthur seemed to welcome it happily. He entertained his Omega and spoke to him with all the tenderness that had been missing for far too long. From this, Alfred blossomed and life at court seemed it was finally at peace.

Arthur ran a hand through Alfred's hair. He lay on his side, watching as Alfred watched him. The candlelight behind him illuminated Alfred's blue eyes. He was beautiful.

"I didn't realize I had missed this until…" He sighed, and Alfred smiled. Arthur closed his eyes. "Say it again…"

Alfred chuckled. "I love you…"

Arthur smiled and touched Alfred. Then, he sat up. "Let's go home."

"Home?" Alfred asked, fearful that what Arthur said didn't mean what Alfred wanted. "You mean…?"

Arthur smiled looking down at Alfred with fondness. "To Sussex. Let's spend the rest of fall there and not come back to London until Christmastide."

"You mean it?!" Alfred nearly leapt up in joy. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him until they fell back into bed laughing. "Oh Arthur! You truly are the best mate!"

"I just want to make it up to you. I don't like seeing my mate thinking poorly of me." Arthur kissed Alfred's nose. "Nor do I like to see him so upset."

"Just…don't hide me away again."

"I won't."

* * *

Sussex was still warm, but the winds would blow hard at intervals to remind everyone that winter was close at hand. Nevertheless, Alfred revealed in being back at his beloved manor. He shinned, running with his children in their expansive garden, chasing them playfully through the mazes. Arthur would tend to politics in the morning to ensure the kingdom continued to run, and by the afternoon he was all Alfred's. They sat in the nursery with their children, only to escape outside to be alone sometime before supper.

It came to an abrupt end when a messenger rode up to their manor. He had come straight from London with a letter that he was under direct orders from the King and the Queen Mother to come to London.

Arthur glanced at Alfred who wilted at the idea of leaving their home once again. "Why am I to leave?"

The messenger pulled out another letter. This one was tattered. It had a different seal; the seal of his sister, the Princess of Ireland.

Arthur rose suddenly, a look of dread washing over his face as he snatched at the letter. He broke the seal and read it quickly. Alfred watched cautiously, fearful of what it would say. Was it something about Princess Halle? Was it troubling news? Was she in ill health or had something befallen her kingdom or her mate?

After a time, Arthur lowered the parchment. He looked down at their fresh meat and sighed. "We must toss this food to the dogs. My sister, the Princess of Ireland, is dead."

Those in the room began to murmur against themselves as many lowered their head and crossed themselves in respect for the sudden passing. Alfred hadn't been close to the princess, but he felt a heavy weight drop onto him in remorse for Arthur losing another sibling.

Arthur fell down into his seat with a heavy sigh, looking distantly at the opposite side of the hall. The servants were clearing their plates, but Arthur ignored them. Alfred put a hand on his. Arthur ignored him.

It took two days to reach London, and what a miserable trip it had been. The weather turned suddenly, plunging the concourse into winter with bitter winds and freezing wind. The roads were quickly turning to mud. Alfred thought all of England was mourning the loss of their princess. It certainly seemed more upset than when Scott had passed.

The family and servants had all donned black. Arthur demanded that they show respect to his sister. Alfred was surprised by his mate's reaction to Halle's passing. He was much more distraught by this sudden turn of events than when his brother died. Alfred wondered if it was because Arthur had been thrust into his new position of power so quickly and was more focused on taking the throne back then. Or maybe it was because Halle had been closer to age than Arthur and they had been closer when they were younger. But whenever Arthur talked of his childhood, he made it sound so lonely.

Arthur wasn't popular with his siblings when they grew up. He was shunned and ignored and constantly teased even by his brother Rhye, who tried to join Scott on his expeditions to torment Arthur. He never went into much detail about his father, and Alfred got the impression that even Arthur's father was cold to his youngest son. However, there had been one shinning person in Arthur's life that made him smile fondly and wax nostalgia at even the slightest memory of her.

"Mother," Arthur would say tenderly. "She always understood. She fought for me to be named Prince of England when it already belonged to Scott."

"It was once Scott's?" Alfred had asked. He was tending to one of Rose's dresses that had been torn at the cuff. She was becoming rowdy with her sister.

Arthur had sat near him, reading. The book had spurned a memory of his late mother. "Yes. To be Prince of England is to be the heir. Scott originally held it, and I was Prince of Scotland, meaning the second heir. But once Scott became king, the title was to pass to me. Scott only agreed after my mother conceded that I would forfeit Scotland to Scott so that Scott owned all of England _and_ Scotland."

"So… you being the Prince of England means you don't _actually_ rule any bit of England, does it?"

Arthur had smiled sadly over at him. "Can you blame me for wishing for the throne? All of my power has just dangled before me in a tease with an empty title and an even emptier feeling of fulfillment in my life."

Alfred didn't know what it felt like to have power. An Omega was never told that they were powerful or important or that they were even necessary, unless it was to birth children. Even nurturing them was oftentimes passed over to the nurse Omegas and eventually the tutors. More often than not, Alfred felt weak even to his daughters, unable to tell them no as they would stomp and cry and beg for everything, and their Omega nurses would give in before Alfred could protest.

Did he want power, though? Power kept Arthur up at night; it kept Arthur from Alfred's bed. Power controlled Arthur, turning him, altering his view on those around him until he snapped at them with bared fangs and hackles raised. Power seeped into his veins until he was cold and nasty.

Alfred would never have power. And for that, Arthur thawed when around him. He knew Alfred wouldn't have to fight for anything with Arthur because the Omega wouldn't protest. He had no reason to.

The days of being kept out of sight at Dorset were long behind him. Alfred hardly recalled those memories, choosing to bide his time thinking about other things instead.

"Are we there yet?" Amelia whined. She rode in the litter with her sister and mother. After looking out the window for an hour, she flopped back against the wood with a dramatic sigh.

Alfred smiled. "Almost. I can hear the bells ringing."

"They're _always_ ringing," Amelia sighed again, louder this time. "The Ringing Island."

They arrived in London after another hour, and Arthur wasted little time rushing inside. Franҫoise had requested to see Arthur privately. Arthur feared what it could mean. He noticed that Prince Rhye had yet to arrive. Did he get his message later than Arthur?

The young King Charles was missing as well. Alfred hardly saw the king when he was in London. The boy was sick far too often, and his mother grew fearful of him being out of bed for too long. Alfred didn't want to question Franҫoise's mothering, but he felt it wrong to keep a child inside. They should be out, enjoying the sunshine and playing in the gardens. Alfred even wondered if Charles was close to his other siblings. Some of them were full grown and already mated off to Alphas around the kingdom to help keep loyalty to the crown.

More siblings that were estranged from each other. Alfred would not let that happen with his family.

* * *

Arthur came to Alfred's bed that night. He hadn't seen him at dinner, and worried something else had gone horribly wrong. Then again, he reasoned, maybe it was just about the arrangement for Halle and her now mate-less Alpha.

Alfred sat up in bed when Arthur came in. His Alpha strode right to the window and looked out it. The bright moonlight bounced off of his pale skin. Even from his bed, Alfred could see the dark lines underneath Alfred's eyes. Gone was the light that sparkled in his eyes from their short-lived vacation.

"I don't want to stay here…," Arthur whispered. Alfred's heart leapt in his chest. "I want to go…somewhere else…"

"Where?" Alfred asked, his voice equally as quiet. Inwardly, he prayed they'd go back to Sussex and leave all of this mess behind.

Arthur turned to regard him, and then smiled. His shoulders dropped. He came over and climbed into bed beside Alfred. After a few quick kisses, he pushed Alfred onto his back and straddled him. Only Arthur's clothes were between them. Alfred practically purred with want as Arthur paid him attention with his hands and mouth.

"We should…go on a campaign," Arthur murmured against Arthur's stomach. He paid special attention to Alfred's naval. "I can't wait until you're pregnant again…"

"Arthur, we can't go on a campaign. We're not King and Queen."

Arthur licked at Alfred's nipple, and then sat up. He looked down at Alfred and cupped his face in his hand. "No, but if we take the King with us, then we can enjoy traveling."

"I-is the King healthy enough?" Alfred shivered when Arthur rubbed his palm across Alfred's penis. "Would his mother allow it? A-and what about our daughters?"

"The King _needs_ to be seen by his people, not our daughters. Franҫoise, much as I despise her, is not stupid. She will know that it is a smart move." Arthur began to undress himself. "And our daughters will stay here. I do not wish for them to get sick. Now, hush of these talks. Only moan for me."

Alfred did so as he felt Arthur push his fingers up inside of him. He never once thought about why it was okay to take a child that was prone to sickness travelling in the middle of winter, but not their daughters who were perfectly healthy.

The campaign was a huge success. The people came out in droves to see their young little king who brought about the promise of so much hope for England. And, as a double treat, they got to see the Lord Protector and his Omega. Alfred was surprised by how many people bowed to him in respect and the admiring looks Alphas and Omegas gave him. Many commented on Alfred's looks, praising him for his fertile accomplishment, and even kissed his hand in fealty.

Alfred chatted about it eagerly at night before bed. He paced the room with wide eyes and nearly jumped up and down on his bed like a child. Only Arthur had ever shown affection for him like that before.

"I mean, I think I even saw an Omega _cry_ when they saw me! I haven't even done anything! They just love me! It's amazing!" Alfred turned with a wide smile, nearly panting from having repeatedly crossed from one side of the room to the other in such a short amount of time.

Arthur was watching with a strange look to his eyes and a long smile across his face. He licked his lips quickly. "Well, I wasn't lying when I say you're beautiful. It's about time you believed me."

"I believe you, it's just strange to have _others_ think it too!"

"Why?" Arthur stood up to take off his boots. "You are quite a prize, Alfred."

Alfred laughed loudly. He hadn't since before Arthur left for the war. Arthur stopped to watch him. Alfred's mouth was wide open and he held his sides. It was extremely unbecoming of an Omega as Omegas were told to be quiet and laugh softly and hide their smile behind a hand. Their joy should remain a secret.

And yet, Arthur was drawn to Alfred the longer he laughed. The Omega was oblivious, and he started talking animatedly again. Arthur was down to just his undershirt. He strode up to Alfred and kissed him silent. Then he made sure to bend him over the bed and make him scream with pleasure.

"I love you," Alfred whispered when it was just them.

"I love you," Alfred cried when he climaxed.

"I love you," Alfred said under his breath when they broke fast in the morning and no one paid them any mind.

Arthur smiled every time, and he would caress some part of Alfred whenever he heard Alfred's affections; he'd touch his face, his hand, his stomach, his shoulder, the top of his head. Alfred liked being touched, and he hated when he and his Alpha were apart for any length of time. That meant less touching and less warmth pressing against his side and less glimpses of Arthur looking away after having been caught staring.

Their distance seemed so long ago, that when Arthur sent Alfred home to prepare for Christmastide, Alfred was shocked by the loneliness that engulfed him. Arthur assured him he would be back soon, but he worried that the further north they went, the worse the weather would become.

"Normally, one wouldn't campaign in the dead of winter," Arthur commented. "But I needed to get away. And… I have to go north."

"What's up north?"

"Scotland," Arthur said quickly. "You will go home to be with the girls, and I will take the King to Scotland. There are revolts up there. The King's presence should quell them. I will try to be back for Christmas."

Despite his dislike of London, Alfred was happy to be home. He enjoyed seeing new places, but could do without the actual traveling. He was tired and dirty, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed with Arthur. He would have to be without Arthur, and instead slept with eagerness to see his daughters instead.

* * *

Christmas came without Arthur and the King as they were still up north staying with relatives; Arthur's aunt was a generous host and welcomed her nephew and her great nephew for the season. Franҫoise said that the trip home was too dangerous with the weather conditions.

"You're not worried about your son?" Alfred asked as they dined privately in Franҫoise's chambers a few days before Christmas.

"Should I be?" Franҫoise asked as she popped a sweet meat into her mouth. "Is your mate not a good guardian of the King?"

"No, no! That's not it! It's just… My Lord the King gets sick often, doesn't he?"

Franҫoise nodded absentmindedly. "I think he will be fine, though. This is good for him. He needs to assert himself as the King of this kingdom. The English, they are not a smart lot."

Alfred's hackles rose at her offense. Franҫoise saw him and laughed him off. "Oh come now. These people will make an enemy out of anyone if they hear a malicious story of them, and then turn them into a martyr if the tide suddenly changes. If things don't work in their favor, they want to hang the Alpha or Omega up by their genitals."

Alfred flushed at Franҫoise's vulgar words. She was always bold in her choice of words, and everyone always knew her opinion shortly after starting a conversation with her. She no longer cared for society's view on her; it had never been good, even after fulfilling her duty and giving England its long sought after heir and King of England. To the English, she was French and an Omega and she had done too much damage by prolonging the arrival of Charles. They were glad she was now someone to be hidden behind the curtain and ignore.

"Be wary, young one," Franҫoise said with a low voice. Alfred was a little chilled by her sudden change in demeanor. "If they see fit to find fault in you, they will. Even those that have such affection for you, you cannot believe the love and gratitude they show you."

Alfred instantly thought back to the campaign. He couldn't imagine those bright faces glaring at him instead of smiling. They were so genuine. Alfred had a hard time thinking anyone could hate him.

"What could I do to possibly make them hate me…?"

Franҫoise shrugged. She was bored of this conversation and changed the topic.

Alfred couldn't stop thinking about it long into the night.

Arthur came home just before Alfred's heat started. He sent gifts from Scotland to Alfred while the Omega prepared his room. It was touching that his mate had thought of him even while out on the campaign. The presents included new clothes that were popular in Scotland, books about astronomy, and new furs for his bed. The furs were promptly placed on the bed and would be there during Alfred's heat.

At the bottom of the trunk of gifts Arthur had sent Alfred's way was a cross with an elaborate golden knot design to it. Alfred had never seen such a thing before, but was grateful nonetheless. He placed it by his bedside, and settled in to eat and drink until he felt bloated and sleepy. Soon, Arthur would be here and inside him and everywhere on him.

Franҫoise always came to wish Alfred a good heat two days before the day arrived. It had become a nice tradition, and Alfred thought it kind that she'd come to him. She brought wine from her cellar and gave Alfred a change of conversation. His servants often only talked of mundane things.

"What's that?" Franҫoise asked, pointing at the cross by Alfred's bed.

Alfred smiled over at it fondly. "Isn't it pretty? Arthur got it for me when he went to Scotland."

Franҫoise was oddly quiet as she stared at the cross. She stood suddenly and took the cross. Alfred sat up quickly, alarmed by her abrupt anger. She glared ferociously at the cross.

"He went to _Ireland_ ," Franҫoise growled.

"Ireland?" Alfred tilted his head. "He didn't tell me he was going to Ireland."

"He didn't tell me _either_."

"Why would he go there? He and the King have no need… do they?"

"He _didn't_ take my son. He went himself."

Alfred's head swirled with the information as he tried to make sense of it all, but it only served to confuse him. What was so wrong about Ireland? "Why would he do that? And why wouldn't he take the King?"

Franҫoise took a moment to breathe, calming herself. She squeezed the cross once, and then sat down beside Alfred. Her Queenly manner returned to her. "My son, the King, has no business in Ireland… _yet_. Matters there are complicated with Princess Halle's death. Envoys were sent there to ensure peace would remain until everything was dealt with…"

"I still don't understand. What was Arthur doing there?"

"You stupid boy…" Alfred winced. "Arthur didn't want to go on this campaign for my son. He went for himself, and for you. And then he stole away to Ireland, leaving my son in the hands of his stupid aunt, while he trotted off to Ireland to make deals behind the King's back to ensure loyalty to _him_ and not my son!"

Alfred's mouth opened, but he found he couldn't say something. He forced himself not to understand, not when his heat was so close. His heat was sacred, the time when he and Arthur were truly alone and he knew that his mate was vulnerable and kind and gentle. He wasn't scheming, he wasn't conjuring up treasonous plots, and he certainly wasn't hiding anything from his Omega.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: The English said "fall" before they said "autumn". It was a leftover word that stayed in America, but died in England. Kind of like how soccer was first used by the English, was then rubbed off on the Americans, and then the English called it football like the rest of Europe. Just sayin'.


	15. Running

_A/N_ : Slight molestation in this chapter.

* * *

_Running_

The end of January saw Arthur announcing to the kingdom that Alfred was once more pregnant. The people rejoiced again, praying for another Alpha. Alfred was eager for another baby, hoping this would be a boy. He loved his daughters more than anything, but it would do well to round out the family a little bit more.

"Another fall baby, hm?" Arthur asked, rubbing Alfred's stomach tenderly. "I hope this child brings us as much joy as our other precious daughters have."

Alfred made to forget about Ireland until it neared Easter.

He was relaxing in bed when Arthur came to him. Even when pregnant, Arthur was drawn to Alfred. He loved to touch his growing stomach, licking his nipples, and sucking on his hips until marks were left behind. Sometimes, if Alfred asked nice enough, Arthur would even massage his back or shoulders before he spread his legs for his Alpha.

Tonight, though, Arthur was exhausted and felt the company of Alfred's arms was more important than fornicating. Alfred didn't protest. He ran his fingers through Arthur's hair as he finished up the rest of his book. When he closed it and moved to put it on the nightstand, his eyes caught the Irish cross. Franҫoise's words echoed in his head, and he knew that tonight would be a good time to talk. Enough time had elapsed between when he got the gift, and Arthur was exceptionally relaxed tonight. There was a slim chance of him growing angry.

"Arthur?" Alfred murmured. He blew out the candle and settled in beside his mate for the remainder of the evening. The Alpha already had his eyes closed. "Why did you go to Ireland?"

"Hm?"

"I know you went… The cross. It's Irish." Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's hair again, just in case. "Why did you go?"

Arthur was silent for a time, and Alfred feared he had slipped into sleep. Either that or he was faking sleep to avoid the question. Then, "My sister had just died… I went to tie up loose ends… There were matters that needed to be tended to."

"Things that involved…the government?" Alfred bit his lip, hoping Arthur's mood stayed as loose as his body was.

"Mmm," Arthur purred. He smiled into his pillow and rested his hand on Alfred's stomach. "I needed to get some things that my sister had, things her mate couldn't bring along, and ensure that the peace was stabilized before the envoys arrived. As I was closer than them, and the winter made for bad travel, I felt it my duty to go and see to these issues."

"And you left our King…?"

"Yes. He was not fit for travel." Arthur moved to pull Alfred into his chest. He put a hand on the back of Alfred's head, pressing the Omega's mouth to his neck. He rested his chin atop Alfred's head. "Now hush. My sweet pet needs his sleep. Remember, you are living for two once more."

Alfred never brought up Ireland after that.

Shortly after Easter Alfred was enjoying his dinner in his antechamber with his friends and some Omegas-in-waiting that he'd known for years. Franҫoise would join often, but tonight she had declined saying she was suffering from headaches. Everyone was in a joyous mood, talking about children and silly things their mates did. Alfred loved to spew amusing stories of the few times Arthur tried to cook.

"He actually tried to cook for you?" an Omega female, Elise Worthington, asked, slightly in awe of the odd situation. "Why?"

Alfred took a sip of his wine. "I had just finished my first heat. He thought it sweet."

"It is sweet!" the Omega giggled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Until he nearly set our manor on fire!" Alfred laughed.

The Omegas belted out in laughter. Elise laughed until she began to cough. The Omegas near her pat her on the back, still laughing and thinking she was merely dry in her throat from laughing too hard. Elise's face turned an ugly shade of red, and her eyes bugged. Her coughs turned to strangled gasps as she clutched at her throat. Then, she vomited.

The Omegas shrieked in alarm, and Alfred stood up. He called for a guard as he rushed to Elise's side. She was crying now, but still continued to heave and grab at her throat. Alfred thought she might be choking, but she shook her head at his pleas to help her.

Suddenly, she fell down to the ground. Her body was limp. Alfred was on his knees, trying to help her, but she was dead.

Arthur ran to Alfred's side as soon as he heard the news. Alfred was shivering in his chambers, clutching himself and staring at the same spot where Elise had died. The other Omegas had been sent away, and Alfred's servants were called to be questioned. Upon seeing his Omega so shaken up, Arthur pulled Alfred into his inner chamber to be alone with him.

"Alfred, it was horrible!" Alfred cried, clinging to him and sobbing. "She was alive one minute and dead the next! What happened?!"

"Poison," Arthur replied flatly. His heart pounded against Alfred's ear as he held his Omega to his chest protectively. "She was poisoned…"

"B-but w-why?! Elise was…s-so sweet!" Alfred cried harder, and Arthur didn't reply.

Arthur stayed with Alfred the remainder of the night, and called his children to sleep in the same bed as them. He demanded that a guard be placed at their door, and to protect the King and even his mother. The entire court was on edge after the sudden attack. The perpetrator was never found.

Only two days afterward, Alfred was told he was to be sent away again. He immediately called for his mate and paced his chambers angrily. It was surely some mistake, or he had misunderstood. He wasn't going _away_ , but he was going on a vacation with his family. The incident with the poisoning had stressed everyone out. Maybe they were getting away to recuperate. It wasn't good for the children or the baby.

But when Arthur arrived, he was adamant in his resolve, again.

"You _must_ understand that the poisoning was meant for you!" Arthur stressed. "It was only by sheer luck that Lady Worthington drank it first."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Sheer _luck_?! Tell that to Elise's mate and her family!"

"Would you rather it was you?!" Arthur snapped. Alfred sat at the ferocity of his tone. Arthur sighed, frustrated. "My pet, _please_ , just this once, _do_ as I _ask_?"

"You're not asking. You're demanding."

"And, as your Alpha, I have every right." Arthur left the room leaving Alfred no more room to argue.

Alfred was packed, but he wasn't ready to go. He stood in his room, refusing to leave or speak with anyone unless it was Arthur. The servants thought it atrocious of an Omega to be demanding _anything_ from their Alpha, and the Alphas were angered at Alfred's disrespectful actions. Alfred continued to wait.

Finally, Arthur arrived with a red face and furrowed eyebrows so low on his brow that they nearly met in the middle. He slammed Alfred's antechambers' doors closed and shouted for the servants and Omegas-in-waiting to leave. Once they were gone, the couple stared at each other, both seething and refusing to meet each other in the eye.

"Why can't you be a _good_ Omega for _once_ you ungrateful little thing?!" Arthur shouted, finally. He flung his hands in the air, but didn't move otherwise. "I shower you in gifts and treat you kindly, and _this_ is how I'm to be treated?!"

"Did you even think to ask me how I feel about this?!" Alfred spit back.

Arthur tensed until his shoulders bunched up just under his ears. "I don't care how you feel because I know you'll just complain until you get your way! Well you _won't_ this time! Isn't it enough that I'm trying to protect you?! _When_ will you understand that?! You're such a dense idiot!"

Tears stung at Alfred's eyes, but he refused to be seen as weak in Arthur's presence. "You're the one who mated me, so who's the idiot here?"

It was childish, and Alfred hated how it sounded even in his head, and yet he still said it. He wasn't sure if it was to truly spite Arthur in hopes of riling him up, or if it was for his own release at getting out some poison, not put there by food or drink, but by this frustrating argument that had been heating up for months. Even a trip around the kingdom did nothing to help alleviate the situation; it had simply been swept under a rug.

Quickly, Arthur charged Alfred. The Omega was startled by the vicious look in Arthur's eyes. Alfred stumbled back until his knees hit the back of a chair. He fell into the chair, and then Arthur grabbed him violently by the arms. He shook Alfred slightly as he growled out his words in a low voice.

"Would you _prefer_ I be more like the other Alphas? Would you prefer I dictate everything you do, or lock you away and only _fuck_ you when it's to my choosing?" He grabbed Alfred's crotch in emphasis, ignoring Alfred's uncomfortable cry. "Is that how you want it? Because I can _very_ easily become like that. I have been kind and understanding of your needs and wants. Other Alphas would not even think twice that their Omegas were being targeted by their enemies. If their Omega died, they'd just get _another_ one! I don't _want_ another one!"

Alfred let those tears that had teetered on his eyelids slip out. Arthur released Alfred's crotch immediately. He fell to one knee and pressed his face into Alfred's stomach. His hands, still grasping Alfred's arms, began to shake.

"I don't… I don't want to lose you… I can't… The thought of someone hurting you or the children just…"

" _Please_ don't send me away," Alfred whispered so quietly his voice cracked.

"Alfred…What kind of Alpha would that make me? If I let you do whatever you wish, people would think I'm too soft of an Alpha, not strong enough to say no to his mate, and certainly not strong enough to handle a kingdom. And what kind of Omega would that make you? One who is teaching his children to be soft Alphas that bend to their Omegas? That is not how the world works, my pet…"

Arthur lifted his head to look at Alfred in the eyes. There were tears of his own sliding down his flushed cheeks. Alfred reached to wipe at them, but his vision blurred and he missed.

"I ju-just don't want to leave!" Alfred cried. Sliding out of the chair, he collapsed into Arthur's arms.

Arthur moved to pulled Alfred into his lap and rubbed his back. He kissed his head, releasing a soft sigh. "I don't want you to leave either. I hate that there must be distance between us, but I have already told you to leave… And if I take it back now, how will that make our family seen?"

Alfred nodded, but still he cried. Arthur continued to hold him.

"I'm sorry I touched you when it was unwanted…," Arthur murmured. He kissed Alfred's head again. "And for scaring you… I don't want to be like those other Alphas…"

"You're not." Alfred lifted his head, ashamed at how messy his face looked. He grabbed at Arthur's face to stare into those green eyes. They were no longer scary and angry, but now distraught and watery with tears. "You're not like them… You don't treat me like nothing… I'm s-sorry too. I just…"

"I know, I know." Arthur kissed at Alfred's tears, feeling his hot cheeks on his lips. "You don't have to apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for… I don't want this mess to happen again… You can stay if you really want to… I don't want to stress you out. You have to care for the child inside you, as well."

"I'll go…"

Arthur sighed, but gripped onto Alfred tighter. His eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion, and he had to look away. "Now that I said you can stay…I was actually looking forward to it… But…"

Alfred nudged his nose under Arthur's chin. Arthur lifted his head, and Alfred pushed his face into Arthur's neck. He inhaled long and slow. Arthur's scent calmed him somewhat.

"Do you always have to think like that?" Alfred asked quietly against Arthur's skin.

"Always thinking of our image?" Alfred nodded. Arthur was silent for a moment. "Yes… and the long picture… I always put you and the girls first and foremost… You are my family. I never…had much of a family. It was more of an image to the people both home and abroad. My father was never one to show much emotion to me or my siblings… My mother, though… She was a kind woman who showed me love… Because of her, I remember you and our children…"

"I didn't know…" Alfred kissed Arthur's collarbone softly. "Are you always so worked up?"

"Not as much as I used to be… Things have settled… But this matter with the poisoning…"

Alfred lifted his head and wiped at his face. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him. "Why do you think they were after me?"

"Because the kingdom adores you. You saw it on the campaign. They see in you a fresh new start. You bring a good image to the court; something that has been needed since Scott became King and then died. Charles is still young, and the people like him, but it's _me_ they really need to like until he comes of age. And they see you with me as being a wonderful thing."

Arthur released Alfred and then stood. He looked around at the room, and then moved to open the door into Alfred's inner chambers. Alfred followed after. Arthur sat on the edge of Alfred's bed, beckoning Alfred to sit beside him.

"Do the people not see your Court as respectable?" Alfred asked as he slowly sunk into the bed beside Arthur. He watched as Arthur lay him onto his back. When Arthur's cold fingers slipped under Alfred's doublet, the Omega squirmed only slightly.

"They do because I'm so loyal to you."

Alfred's breath hitched. "And you _are_ , right?"

Arthur's piercing green eyes flicked up to him. His mouth was set firmly straight. "Of course I am. You are the Omega I have waited for. Only a fool would even think to look at another Omega."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but only a soft moan came out. Arthur's previous unwanted groping Alfred flashed in his mind. He sat up suddenly and shook his head. Arthur didn't press for more. He simply leaned in and pecked Alfred on his cheek.

"Arthur…if I'm to go, may I _please_ bring our daughters with me?"

The Alpha was silent for a time. He was looking across the chambers. Alfred noticed that his jaw wasn't as tightly clenched as before. His eyes were softer, but distant.

"Not Amelia. She has to stay with me. She's older and needs more of my guidance." Arthur smiled kindly at Alfred. "But you may take Rose. I know how fond you are of her."

"I'm fond of you too," Alfred murmured. He put his hand on Arthur's. "I…I love you."

The kind smile from before flittered, and Alfred caught a quick flash in Arthur's eyes. This moment was intimate, more so than any time before when they were flush against each other and panting each other's names, or even when they stole flirtatious glances at each other during supper. Right now, Arthur was hiding a secret that he couldn't express out loud, and yet, Alfred saw it. He was allowed that rare moment when Arthur wasn't an Alpha and he wasn't an Omega, and they were just two beings experiencing the same precious moments together. Alfred reached out to touch Arthur, hoping to capture that feeling in his hands, as if such a thing were tangible.

"What?" Arthur whispered, as if he too felt it. Alfred watched the way his lower lip trembled in anticipation, and how Arthur's eyes fluttered across his face. He watched as that moment stayed within Arthur's eyes and behind that smile at the corner of his lips and cheeks. "Why do you look at me so?"

"I love you," Alfred whispered.

That flash burned brighter, and Alfred smiled widely.

* * *

Rose cried when she parted from her sister in the nursery, but she was on better behavior once in the public's eye. While she had not yet been Natured, Rose was taking after her sister in numerous ways. As her closest companion, Rose looked up to Amelia; she spoke like her (or what little speech she had), walked like her, and would throw a fit like her. Of course, Alfred liked to pretend she was really his little Omega and she would take after him.

As much as he loved Amelia and knew she'd be a strong Alpha one day, just like her father, he wished for an Omega to shape like Arthur was with Amelia. Amelia would soon be following in her father's steps as his appointed heir. If Rose was an Alpha too, then she would be around Alfred less and less in order to get a more Alpha appropriate education. It saddened Alfred to think that he wasn't fit to raise his children just because of his Nature, but he knew this was the way the world worked.

If he had it his way, everyone would be free to do as they wish. Alfred could sit in on Parliament and during important political meetings, beside his mate, because he was allowed; he wasn't seen as someone weaker because of his Nature. His daughters could stay with him longer and understand the other Nature without people worrying it would somehow affect them. He could have power. He could have someone _listen_ to him without them brushing him aside because he was a "little" Omega.

Such thoughts helped keep him occupied during his days in Sussex. He wrote of them often in a fanciful journal he kept to himself and hid in the wooden box Arthur had given him years ago. There, he also had stored all of Arthur's letters from when he was away at war. Sometimes, when the yearning and distance was too much, Alfred pulled out the letters and reread them.

It was so different now.

Only a few weeks into Alfred's new situation, Matthew had shown up at the manor. The brothers embraced and walked around the gardens together. The February winds were light and breezy today, and the rain from the night had covered the gardens in a lush scent of fresh flowers and grass.

"Arthur has placed you under my protection," Matthew explained upon his arrival. "The Queen Mother has seen fit to knight me."

"That's great!" Alfred exclaimed. He touched his brother in earnest sincerity. "I trust you with my life."

Matthew smiled softly. "Thank you, Alfred… That means a lot to me."

"But!" Alfred turned away to continue walking. "I don't need protection. I'm fine here with Rose and our servants."

Matthew trailed along, his hands behind his back and his head bent down. Matthew, like Arthur, was not like most Alphas, but in a different way. Sometimes Matthew spoke too quietly or kept his thoughts to himself. Alfred was used to it, so he never thought it strange. Instead, it was a welcome difference as it allowed him to speak about otherwise unspoken topics.

"I know Arthur is still worried about the poison, but honestly, I'm fine. I only have trusted friends visit, and no one is given food without it being tasted."

Matthew bit his lower lip. "I see…"

Alfred ignored that worried look on his brother's face that told of something more. He didn't want to hear any bad news. It was bad enough that Arthur _still_ hadn't seen him when he promised he would come a week after Alfred left. It was worse still that Arthur's letters were growing less frequent. But, Alfred tried to remain positive, and remind himself of the stress Arthur had to deal with back in London.

During the afternoon of a March day, Matthew came to Alfred. The Omega was writing in his journal. He quickly hid it away into his box and pretended to have been reading instead. He knew that if Matthew ever knew the taboo things Alfred often daydreamed about, even his soft-hearted and easy-going brother would become enraged; an _Omega_ Queen! Honestly! Had they not already learned their lesson with Queen Matilda?

"Matt!" Alfred chirped in excitement. "Are we to play some games? Oh, I have a good one we can play today!"

"No, I'm sorry, brother." Matthew sat down in the plush chair across from Alfred. He waved at a servant to leave, waiting until the servant closed the doors to speak again. "Al… as your brother and protector I don't think I can hide this anymore."

"Hide what?"

With a heavy sigh and a slight hesitation, Matthew said, "There is a rumor that has been circling all of London and has now spread out to the towns… A rumor that Arthur has…a new mate. A Robert Downe."

Alfred's lips twitched in a smile. "That's impossible. Arthur said I'm his _only_ mate and that he doesn't want anyone else."

"Alphas _say_ a lot of things," Matthew replied tersely. "I'm serious, Al."

"So am I!" Alfred rose quickly from his chair, but didn't move. Matthew stayed seated. "Arthur has no _reason_ to find a new mate! He loves me!"

Matthew frowned. "Did he say he does?"

"No, but I see it in his eyes."

With a loud sigh, Matthew shook his head. Alfred's eye twitched as he clenched his fists. "Again with your fairytale dreams? Real Alphas do not love."

"S-so you do not love me, brother?"

Matthew leapt up in alarm. "A brother's love is different! You know I will always love you. But don't think that Arthur loves you! Alphas can say they love their Omegas, just to appease them! Arthur is _that_ type of Alpha!"

"You don't know Arthur!"

"Yes I do! He fools you in the bedroom, saying what you want to hear, but outside he is _ruthless_! Arthur is greedy and selfish! He takes whatever he wants, and if he wants a new Omega, then he will have it!"

Alfred nearly punched Matthew, but refrained himself by slinging his arm out across his desk. The items, including his precious box, toppled off and clattered to the ground. Papers, Arthur's old letters, and books that had been sent by Arthur to Alfred scattered on the ground between Alfred and Matthew. Matthew wasn't surprised to see such a reaction from his brother; the Omega had done it quite often when they were younger. He knew Alfred wasn't a violent man, but there were times when he would come close and threaten or lash out.

"Brother," Matthew started with a soft voice. "It is only a rumor…"

" _Don't_ say that _after_ you've told me all these things about Arthur," Alfred spat. "You don't think I don't know the type of Alpha Arthur is when I am not near? I _know_ he is greedy and vicious and is called the Gentleman Pirate in the Court. You don't think I don't hear gossip?!"

"But then…"

"No one understands, and I don't _want_ them to understand!" Alfred turned to gather up the letters from Alfred. He held them to his chest. "I'm selfish too… Arthur is all mine…"

Tears splattered onto the old letters. Alfred wiped at his face. He felt Matthew's hand on his back and shook him off. Matthew lingered a moment later, and then finally left.

The letters fell from Alfred's arms as he stood. He walked into his inner chambers and closed the doors. Locking it was tempting, but he knew that his brother would break the doors down if he thought Alfred were truly in danger. The bed that sat squarely in Alfred's chambers suddenly seemed too large and uncomfortable. Despite the bright sun outside, the bed was dark.

An image of Arthur naked and thrusting into an Omega vividly conjured itself in front of Alfred's eyes. He didn't know what this Robert Downe looked like. His imagination filled in the images of this mysterious Omega as being small with brown hair and fair skin; a perfect Omega. One that Arthur would have no trouble dealing with. One that Arthur would love to keep around with him at all times.

Alfred slinked away from the bed towards a chair. But even there he imagined Arthur knotting with this new Omega. He looked to the floor and found a spot in the corner. Curling up on the hard ground, Alfred clutched at his knees. His belly was just starting to show, and it bumped his arms as a reminder that Arthur's baby was in him.

Everywhere Alfred looked, he imagined Arthur calling that Omega's name, whispering in his ear, pressing in close and smiling until his eyes lit up in affection. He imagined those delicate hands gripping at that Omega's legs, pulling them apart, as he thrust deeply into him. He imagined Arthur and that Omega strolling down to the gardens on a lovely day and enjoying the brisk late winter air. He imagined that Omega telling a story and Arthur chuckling to himself.

He imagined Arthur and that Omega sharing that special moment like he and Arthur had all those months ago.

The next thing he imagined was an unbearable pain and hot tears and blood.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Queen Matilda was a real Queen of England, and she was _not_ liked.  
Also, yes, Robert Downe(y Jr). Hur.


	16. Collapsed

_A/N:_ Warning for miscarriage.

* * *

_Collapsed_

Alfred awoke to a pounding in his head and a tight-fisted coursing pain in his stomach and bladder. With a groan, he moved to put his hand on his belly in hopes to quell the ache. A warm hand stopped him.

"Alfred?" It was Arthur. His voice was scratchy and he sounded weak. "Alfred, my pet, are you awake? Oh, please tell me you're still with us."

It was too much energy to open his eyes, so Alfred remained still. He gave another groan though, and Arthur sighed loudly in relief. The hand on Alfred's squeezed gently and then stroked his arm. Alfred felt warm fingers caressing his bangs back off of his forehead, and then sliding down along his jaw and neck. The bed sunk on his right side with Arthur's weight.

"Oh my poor Omega… I should have come sooner… It was foolish of me to have left you for so long in your condition…" Arthur's voice cracked, and he had to cough at the end of his words. Alfred wondered if he was sick.

"Arthur, drink something." It was Franҫoise. Her voice was further away. "You don't want your mate to know you've been crying like a baby."

" _Hush_ ," Arthur hissed. He caressed Alfred's forehead again. "I believe he is trying to sleep. You shouldn't even _be_ here. It's your fault he's in this state."

"Mine?"

"Yes, you _knew_ if you told Matthew that he would…"

"Arthur…," Alfred croaked, cutting Arthur off. His voice was, like Arthur's, weak and scratchy.

"Looks like he's not," Franҫoise said with a smile to her voice.

"I'm here, Alfred," Arthur murmured, ignoring the Queen. "What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Why… are you here…? Shouldn't you be…with your…new mate…?"

There was silence so loud that Alfred's ears buzzed. He shifted, but still felt Arthur beside him. The tender hand that had been on his forehead snatched away as soon as Alfred finished talking.

Someone sucked air in through their teeth, and then Franҫoise said, "I believe he wants to talk rather than sleep."

" _Leave_ ," Arthur hissed again. A moment later, Alfred heard a door closing. Then, silence returned.

"Arthur…?" Alfred asked after a time. The Alpha still had yet to reply.

Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, and the light hurt. He squinted up at Arthur. The Alpha had his back turned to Alfred. He was looking at a spot on the bed with his hands in his lap.

"Arthur…who is this…Robert Downe?"

"Stop it Alfred. Don't do this to yourself. You don't need this right now."

Alfred put his hand on his belly as he moved to sit up and argue with Arthur; he didn't care if his head weighed at least thirty stones. But there was something missing with his belly- a specific firm bump. His body stilled as he rubbed around on the area, hoping that he had missed it somehow. Then, a flash of blood and Matthew's voice screaming and horrified cries of Alfred's name surged back to Alfred in a kaleidoscope of images and feelings. He was startled at the thoughts that whirled in his head, unwilling to believe they were memories. He preferred to think they were just bad nightmares.

"Arthur…where is…my baby…?" Even without touching him, Alfred could feel Arthur jolt at the new question. He looked down at his belly. "Where…is my baby…?"

"I'm so sorry, my dear…," Arthur whispered. He turned around to face Alfred.

His face, usually so pale and clean, was red and tear streaked. His hair was more disheveled than normal, and the angry red puffy skin around his eyes did not compliment his green irises. Alfred felt the dread wash over him, consuming him, and eating away any hope he had that the gnarled feeling in his stomach was just a small stomach ailment. Now, he knew; Arthur would have no other reason to look so destroyed.

Arthur curled up beside Alfred and held him while Alfred broke down. Alfred felt he should be angered to be in these soiled arms, and that he should push him away and demand more answers about these rumors, but his heart wasn't in it. If Arthur had a new mate, then he wasn't with him right now. He was here, holding him, and crying with him over their loss. Alfred could be selfish and hold onto him for a little while longer, and hope that Arthur wouldn't leave him any time soon for this new Omega. He needed him to make this pain bearable, so it wouldn't eat away at his entire being and destroy his heart.

Even now, Alfred felt safe in Arthur's arms. Just his scent alone quelled the horrific uneasiness that encased his being. He could breathe, if only for a few moments.

* * *

Arthur tended to Alfred for days, rarely leaving his side. However, when the sun went down, Alfred demanded that Arthur sleep in his own quarters. Arthur did so without complaint, but would return first thing in the morning. He didn't press Alfred for his demands and Alfred didn't bring up the issue of the rumor. He was still too weak and unstable for an argument. If one broke out, he knew he'd lose it to Arthur.

Arthur read to Alfred. He invited musicians to sing and storytellers to tell new stories from the continent. It did very little to rouse Alfred from his depression. He cried every day, curling into his bed and hugging a pillow to his now flat belly. Often times he prayed for God to take him to heaven so that his baby could live.

During these violent fits Arthur was forbidden to comfort his mate. Alfred would yell and scream for him to leave. He accused him of being unfaithful and that his sin had stolen their baby away.

Arthur didn't return the rest of the day when such incidents happened. Servants murmured under their breaths that it wasn't right for an Alpha to be thrown out by their Omega, especially a prince. But they all could hear Arthur's weeping. Where he came to care for Alfred and help him through this difficult time, he had no one to help him.

But Alfred didn't see it as anyone helping him. His anger towards Arthur was a burning flame that kept his hackles raised and his teeth bared at the man he once claimed he loved. To him, he was alone in his pain and misery. No one could understand the feeling of a mother's loss.

Matthew came to see his brother when he heard of his constant banishing of Arthur. He didn't want it to cause trouble, but the damage had been done. People at Court and in London knew of the embarrassing situation. Horrible things were being spread about the Jones family, slandering Alfred's name, and people were keen to jump on attacking Matthew as well. Matthew sought a way to try and fix things.

"Brother, _please_ ," Matthew stressed. He stood by Alfred's chair as the Omega refused to even look at his younger sibling. "You cannot keep this up. It's unsightly. Whoever heard of an Omega acting like this?"

Alfred bristled, but remained quiet. The last time he opened his mouth about the ideas he had of what an Omega could really do, it ended with more yelling than when the conversation began.

"I know you're mad." Alfred tensed. "I know… And I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you…"

"Why _did_ you tell me then?" Alfred hissed. He glared at Matthew over his shoulder. "Why? You could have found out if it was a rumor or not _first_! You even said it's only a rumor!"

The violet of Matthew's eyes flashed as he stepped back. For an Alpha, the man wasn't often confrontational, but he was an Alpha nonetheless. Alfred had only seen his brother truly become enraged only a handful of times, but it was never directed at him.

"Alfred, I am not your enemy here," Matthew started, his voice straining to stay level. "I don't want you hurt. You don't think I blame myself for the entire miscarriage?"

Alfred turned away quickly, his eyes watering.

Matthew put a gentle, but firm hand on Alfred's shoulder. He ignored the Omega's twitch at the contact. "Alfred, you're my brother, and I love you. I'm sorry that what I said upset you so badly… If I could take it back…I would… I was just trying…"

"Leave."

"Al…"

" _Please_ …"

Matthew hesitated, physically unable to remove his hand. Then, he slowly pulled away. Somehow, he felt that he'd never be able to talk to his brother the same way ever again.

* * *

Arthur heard Alfred refused to eat now. He sent for Amelia from London to join Rose at the manor, but both were denied any visiting time with their mother by Alfred. The Omega couldn't bear to see his children right now. He'd only be wondering about the one that should still be alive in his belly.

Arthur's worry grew daily, and his fears boiled over into intense anger. The servants stopped their talking and were sent away if found spreading anymore rumors about the situation. It was becoming absurd, and Arthur intended to put an end to it. Everyone thought he wasn't a good enough Alpha or strong enough to handle his own Omega. It was time he proved everyone all wrong, especially his own mate.

After sending the Omegas-in-waiting away from Alfred's antechambers, Arthur stormed into Alfred's inner chambers. There, he found the Omega taking refuge in his chair by the window. He was hunched over, sobbing quietly into one of his hands while his other clutched at his stomach where a bump should be. Arthur's resolve to be tough and demanding with his mate evaporated.

He raced to Alfred's side, and after much protesting from Alfred, he took the Omega into his arms. Alfred continued to put up a small fight, but it was futile. His hits on Arthur's arms and against his back were weak, and he shook too much to keep up any strength. Eventually, he just collapsed into more tears.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Alfred wailed. "You're so terrible… Why…? Why did you have to…?"

"I didn't, Alfred," Arthur whispered with a trembling voice. "They're lies. Horrible rumors to destroy me and to hurt you, and all of the pawns were played perfectly… Your brother was _meant_ to tell you, but not because someone told him to… They knew he'd tell you…"

"Then who…who is this Robert…?" Alfred licked at the salty tears that dribbled into his mouth, tasting the remnants of mucus that trickled from his nose. He clenched his eyes so tightly that he saw spots behind his eyelids.

"He's no one… No one." Now, Arthur was crying. He pressed his face into Alfred's neck. "He was some Omega I was kind to for a few days…"

"I don't believe you…"

"Smell me, Alfred," Arthur said tersely, although his voice was still weaker than normal. "Do you smell another Omega on me?"

Truthfully, Alfred could not. But he didn't want to say it aloud. Rather, he clung to Arthur and continued to wail. They spoke no more until Alfred slipped from his chair onto the ground. There, Arthur pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back. They continued to weep together. Arthur's pitiful sniffles only spurned Alfred to continue crying. Arthur hadn't had the chance to mourn his loss, and Alfred, having realized that, clung to Arthur until his knuckles turned white. After a time, his body went lax as he was nearly asleep from exhaustion.

Quietly, Alfred croaked, "I feel…there's blood all over my hands…All over me… I can't sleep… I don't like people touching me…"

Arthur remained silent. Softly, he instructed Alfred to wait here. Then, he left.

A short while later he returned. Gently, he took Alfred into his arms and, with the strength of an Alpha, helped his Omega into the wash room just down the corridor from his chambers. The servants were watching curiously behind the corners at the end of the way, saying nothing. They saw as Arthur and Alfred went into the room together. No one followed them in.

The washing room was small, with a large squat wooden tub full of steamy water. Alfred stood stock still in the center of the room, looking at the tub. His skin was numb and his muscles sore from the crying that had tensed up his body. Arthur was careful to undress the Omega, and then himself. He eased Alfred's tired body into the tub. Then, he climbed in as well, facing Alfred.

A low table and stool were nearby with small vials and a hairbrush and cloth. Next to them was a bucket. Arthur reached for the bucket. He dipped it into the water and poured it slowly over Alfred's head. His hair laid flat against his head, but the same cowlick that always stood up remained. Arthur smiled at it.

They remained quiet as Alfred was washed by Arthur. Arthur took one of Alfred's arms and rubbed the washcloth across it. He did the same for the other arm, and then for his legs. With a wave of his hand he beckoned Alfred to turn around so his back was to Arthur. The Omega did so, and then felt the washcloth rubbing down his back.

His muscles relaxed, and his body sagged. Arthur caught Alfred in his arms. He pulled him to press flush against his front, his arms wrapping around him protectively and securely. Alfred closed his eyes as warm tears slipped from his eyes. Arthur kissed Alfred's neck, and then nuzzled into him.

"…Was it a boy or a girl…?"

Arthur was quiet. Then, "…A boy…"

Alfred sucked in a shaky breath. Then, he turned around to face Arthur. The Alpha's green eyes were filled with tears.

_Alphas didn't cry._

"Arthur…? You…you promise me…you don't have another mate…?"

"I promise you." Arthur took Alfred's left hand and kissed it. "I promise you. I _mean_ it when I say…you are the Omega I have waited for… I'm so sorry I made you ever doubt me… The only blame is on me… I should have been more trustworthy… Oh Alfred… please forgive me…"

Alfred pushed into Arthur, wrapping his arms around him and sighing. He was all out of tears. His heart ached to continue crying, but his head throbbed at the very idea of it.

"D-do…do you still feel like there's blood on you…?" Arthur asked tentatively, scared.

Alfred's lips twitched as if he were about to smile. Then, softly, he said, "No…"


	17. Recovering Steps

_Recovering Steps_

It was a few more weeks before Arthur finally returned to London. His mate was in tow. There was no ceremony to celebrate their arrival this time. No one came to see the Omega and cheer for his presence. No one cared to. They had all turned their back to their once beloved Alfred; the one they once had hoped for for the future.

Alfred was baffled as to their sudden change, but remembered the words Franҫoise had once told him. _These people will make an enemy out of anyone if they hear a malicious story of them, and then turn them into a martyr if the tide suddenly changes. If things don't work in their favor, they want to hang the Alpha or Omega up by their genitals. Be wary, young one. If they see fit to find fault in you, they will. Even those that have such affection for you, you cannot believe the love and gratitude they show you.  
_

Upon Arthur and Alfred's arrival, Franҫoise summoned the Omega to her chambers. Alfred knew he had to go, but at the same time he feared what would be waiting for him. The Dowager Queen was dismissed rather curtly when she came to see Alfred's recovery from his miscarriage. Queens, especially mothers to a king, weren't told to leave, _especially_ by Omegas that were lower in status than them.

"I'd advise against it," Arthur said, squeezing Alfred's hand. "But…she is the King's mother. She cannot be ignored. Just be quick about it. The girls are eager to see their mother again."

While Amelia and Rose had been taken to the Sussex home in hopes of easing Alfred's pain, they too had been sent away. Alfred could not lay eyes on children that were still alive without thinking about the one he had just recently lost. However, upon his return to London, he ached to hold them in his arms and remember that not all life was lost.

Alfred entered the Queen's chambers, balling his fists in anticipation. The Omegas of Court stared at him with narrowed, judging eyes. They sneered at him. No one could believe he had the _audacity_ to demand anything of his Alpha- a prince Alpha no less. Omegas wished to do such a thing, but to actually do it was near blasphemous. An Omegas duty was to be a faithful and loyal and patient mate to their Alpha. The _Alphas_ decided everything, dismissed Omegas (even Queens), and they were the ruler. It was never to be the other way around.

For Alfred to have done so was against the rules of society and religion.

The Omegas turned to their queen, expecting her to yell and spew her resentment at the young Omega, but Franҫoise rose from her seat quickly. Alfred bowed, keeping his head low. Then, he heard the rustling of a dress and warm arms around his shoulders.

"I have lost many children," Franҫoise whispered. "I understand a mother's pain. I do not blame you."

Alfred shuddered a cry, relaxing in her arms. "Thank you, Your Majesty…"

"Think nothing of it." Franҫoise released Alfred and smiled. There were tears on the edges of her eyes. "Come and sit with me. Let's talk. I have _missed_ you so."

Alfred felt his strength regaining as he was lead past the men and women of Court and seated next to the queen.

"Alfred," Franҫoise started suddenly. She placed a hand on Alfred's. "I have news regarding my son, the king. He is to be mated."

Alfred started at this. "Wha-to whom, Your Majesty?"

"To the Omega prince of Spain!" Franҫoise beamed at the news. She looked at her Omegas who only nodded their enthusiastic approval. "Peace with France is now assured with my son and my brother being related. Now, I plan to have peace with Spain as well."

"Has Spain made it seem they are to be taken as enemies?" Alfred asked, curious. He knew next to nothing of the southern kingdom, only that it was quite powerful at sea and quite relentless with religion.

Franҫoise brushed a strand of her fair hair behind her ear. Alfred noticed wisps of grey intermingled in the strands underneath her hood. "They could be. Their forces are intimidating. France and Spain have had a long history of skirmishes. I'd hate to have to deal with such a thing."

Alfred frowned at this. "But…if we're allies to both and one of them gets in a feud, we'll be expected to intercede or pick a side."

"Nonsense." Franҫoise waved him off. "My brother and my son would _never_ do such things."

Alfred bit his lip. He had been granted a miracle once today already when the queen accepted him back into her circle of friends so easily. He doubted it could continue should he say anything out against her.

Arthur was with the King when Alfred returned from Franҫoise. Alfred hadn't seen King Charles in some time and was amazed at his progress. He was four by now, a young king indeed, but he was stronger. While he had often been bedridden as most children do through childhood, he was now full of life in his eyes and cheeks. The red of his hair was really starting to brighten into a true ginger, and he was even starting to stand like a proper prince.

After giving a deep bow, Alfred approached his Alpha and his king. "Your Majesty, it is wonderful to see you again."

"We missed you," Charles said, using the formal royal "we". "You won't leave us again, will you?"

"I hope not." Alfred's eyes flittered to Arthur. The Alpha nodded. "No, I don't think I'll be leaving again."

The king smiled a toothy grin. For all his attempts to be a strong leader of a kingdom, he was still a four year old boy. "We are happy to hear that. We would so very much like to see you again."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alfred smiled as he bowed.

"Mummy!" Amelia raced across the nursery to her mother, flinging herself into Alfred's arms. "Mummy! Mummy! I missed you!"

Alfred shook as he held his daughter, reveling in how warm she was, how tall she was getting, how _alive_ she was. He kissed Amelia's head, pressing his face into her blonde curls and crying. Looking over her shoulder he saw little Rose wobble over to her. The little girl was a little over a year now and already taking her first hesitant steps.

Arthur scooped Rose up into his arms and fell to his knees, hugging his mate and his firstborn. The family held one another, united at last after their horrible ordeal. Finally, the world was at peace and all was right. Alfred sought out Arthur where he buried his face underneath his Alpha's chin. Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of Alfred's head.

In the months that followed, Alfred tried to readjust to Court life. He was still greatly shunned by the people of London and the court Omegas. Nevertheless, Alfred did his best to combat the depression that had tried to steal him away after his miscarriage. Religion and being with his children helped ease the pain and bring him back.

If he wasn't in the nursery with his children, he was often on his knees at church in prayer. It did redeem his reputation with some people in town. They liked a pious Omega as that meant they kept their eyes on to the acceptable rules: Omegas second to their Alpha mates. But Alfred was mainly praying to his lost child and begging God to somehow save the innocent babe from eternal damnation having not yet been baptized due to its sudden departure from the world.

After his return, King Charles asked for Alfred more and more. He enjoyed being in Alfred's presence. Arthur was thrilled by this turn of events, preferring Alfred be close to the king rather than his mother. He often encouraged Alfred to just arrive in the king's chambers without being invited knowing full well the young boy wouldn't turn him away. The Omega's constant company with the king was a blessing to the family, amazingly.

The more Alfred was there, the more Arthur could be away.

Indeed, Arthur was enjoying more and more freedom to do as he wished in Court. Charles was none the wiser, as a four year old never understood much political events. He and Alfred were on quite the same level in that sense. But Charles never made Alfred feel he was inferior or stupid for not understanding things.

Then again, neither did Arthur. He just didn't let Alfred in on any of his dealings unless it was common knowledge, such as the alliance between Spain and England that Franҫoise had talked about.

"I don't want it," Arthur snarled. He paced his chambers as Alfred sat on his bed, watching. "You are right. If France and Spain were to fight, then we'd be forced on one side. And with the king, I know _exactly_ which side we'd have to pick."

"Do you wish we were in an alliance with Spain more than France?" Alfred asked knowing full well Arthur did. His mate abhorred France. Arthur constantly complained that he wished it was different and that he didn't have to "put up" with working together with the kingdom across the sea.

"Of course I do!" Arthur sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Spain is a much more powerful ally. I don't like their rulers as I think King Antonio and his Omega are too Catholic, but their navy is not to be reckoned with."

Arthur wasn't someone others thought was especially pious. Alfred was more so than Arthur, but that was to be expected of an Omega. However, if there was one thing that Arthur was, it was an advocate for religious reform. He, along with most of England, saw the emerging Protestant religion as a stronger and more truthful faith. Alfred, though, was raised a devout Catholic. While the couple never bickered about their own religion, they did pick at each other when it came up to be about their children. And now, with Arthur as Lord Protector and King Charles becoming a strong point in their lives, religion was starting to rear its head in their life once more.

Whoever controlled the King and his religion controlled the kingdom.

With a sigh, Alfred looked at his mate tiredly. "I wish we didn't have to think of our different faiths. I am content as a Catholic, but I wouldn't push it onto you. You are happy as a Protestant."

Arthur smiled, finally approaching Alfred. "No one is 'content' to be a Catholic."

Alfred laughed loudly once. Arthur took a seat beside him. They smiled at one another, looking in each other's eyes, before Alfred lay back on the bed and reached for his Alpha. Arthur was only too happy to press his body on top of Alfred.

Since the miscarriage, Alfred was fearful of intimacy. But the more Arthur tended to him and helped him heal, and allowed himself to heal along with him, the more Alfred felt himself welcoming his mate's tender embraces and chaste kisses. It started with a kiss on the forehead, and then to the cheek, followed by a peck on the neck. When Arthur's lips grazed Alfred's, the Omega began to cry and begged to be held. He had no idea that his body was deprived of touch, nor had he had known the ache that claimed his entire being.

Shortly afterwards, Alfred asked for Arthur to take him. It wasn't passionate, but slow and tender and Alfred cried. At one point, he thought he heard Arthur cry too.

Their relationship mended quickly after that. Arthur promised he would never send Alfred away.

"I just don't understand…," Alfred whispered. He traced a finger along Arthur's collarbone, watching the way the sunlight radiated off of him. "Why did you think pushing me away would help…?"

Arthur remained silent a moment longer, and then breathed a deep sigh. "Do you…remember what happened shortly after Rose's birth?"

"When the King was Natured?" Arthur nodded. "You sent me away the first time."

"Before that."

Alfred pondered for a moment. He preferred not to think of that time. Aside from Rose's arrival to the world, those days were rather dreary. But then he recalled how he had been confined in his own chambers for days with no word from the outside world, until his brother arrived.

"Yes. You locked me up. Why?"

Again, Arthur hesitated. Alfred frowned at this. Then, "The Queen withheld naming me Regent… because of you."

"M-me?!" Alfred sat up alarmed. "What did I do?"

"You were popular." Alfred winced at the past tense Arthur used, but knew it was true. He was no longer in the favor with the people. "That woman has never been popular, and having you there challenged her."

"I thought Franҫoise was my friend…" Alfred looked down, hurt. He thought back to when the Queen had welcomed him back. Her comforting words strengthened the scared Omega and relieved him of his fears.

"I highly doubt she has any _real_ affection for you. Even now. She is vindictive. She has never liked me and would love to use you against me, of that I am certain." Arthur pulled Alfred to lie back beside him. "That aside, I locked you away for fear that someone might hurt you. During that time I called for a check on my nephew to ensure he was not a Changeling from birth. The Queen was furious and we had quite a row. I wanted to protect you from that."

"Why now would you think the king was a babe switched at birth?"

"Everyone thinks that at Naturing, more so than at birth," Arthur explained with an air of familiarity. Alfred recalled how Arthur's own Naturing had been suspicious and highly controversial. He have even been re-Natured. "I was prepared for her to physically attack you or even verbally do so…but not emotionally."

"Emotionally? She hasn't, though."

"Yes, she has… but not by _her_." Arthur stared at Alfred sternly. "Why do you think your brother was brought to court so suddenly, and so soon after I enlisted his help to watch Amelia when my brother was dying?"

Alfred sat up again. This time, he looked across the room in shock. "What does…my brother have to do with this…?"

"He, like you, is a pawn…"

"H-how…?" But Alfred knew. He recalled how Matthew had looked when he told Alfred of Robert Downe. His brother was torn between saying what he had been instructed to say, and what was right. And, in the aftermath, he tried desperately to garner Alfred's forgiveness.

"The Queen and your brother have been entangled for some time, I fear," Arthur replied.

Alfred reeled, as if he had physically been hit. He had not known of such a thing; he hadn't even heard a whisper of a rumor. Was he _truly_ that kept out of the realm of everything? Such a thought enraged him, but then he was saddened. Arthur hadn't told him either, not until this very moment.

"For how long?" Alfred asked, gulping back any sign of emotional distress.

"It's hard to say. I just know…"

"I haven't heard a thing about it…"

"That's my doing." Alfred narrowed his eyes accusingly at Arthur. The Alpha laid his hands on Alfred's. "Listen to me, my pet. Everything I did, I did for you. I did it with the best intentions. Had I known separation between you and I would result in your depression and illness those first few months, or that the stress would…"

Alfred looked away at the sudden thought of his dead baby.

"Alfred, please. You _must_ believe me. As long as you stay at court, you are in danger."

"Do you think I am incapable of protecting myself?" Alfred murmured after a time. He refused to look at Arthur. His eyes were focused on the far window. "Do you think I am stupid and cannot keep up in this world of politics? I may know nothing and may be ignorant and _just_ an Omega, but I can learn, Arthur. If there's one thing I've learned while in my confinement it's that I _am_ strong."

The Omega rose suddenly, standing at the side of the bed and staring down Arthur. The Alpha was startled, watching as his own mate towered over him.

"I am _not_ someone to be pushed aside. You left me alone to do nothing but grow stronger and want more from life." Alfred waved his hand at the window; at the outside world. " _They_ can think that I should be some meek Omega all they want, but if _you_ think that I am someone to just brush off, then…!"

"Then what?" Now Arthur stood, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Then…" Alfred clenched his fist. "Then I will find a way to know everything I possibly can. You're free to make all the decisions for the kingdom, but I'm not free to choose my _own_ choices! I refuse to let that keep happening. No more, Arthur. No more."

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Major apologies for the lack of updates. Offline…reasons. Yes, we'll keep it at that.

Also, I have been reading up on a lot more history during this time (specifically the start of the Tudor reign with Henry VII and his wife, Elizabeth, and Henry VIII's sister Margaret (grandmother to Margaret Queen of Scots). I realize that I have been placing "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness" too interchangeably and mainly in the wrong places. I don't have the time to go back and fix them all, so from here on out "Your Majesty" is reserved for the King and Queen only, while "Your Highness" would be for Arthur. Even Alfred (who is not of royal blood) or their children are to have the title attached to their name, and they really won't have anything until they are given any land (of which Arthur must give after requesting it from his nephew the King).


End file.
